Te reto a dominarme (SasuSaku)
by hanami azul celeste
Summary: -No soy tu esclava sexu**-exclamo ofendida-No soy ese coño caliente al que acudías cada vez que querías -¿No eres esa Sakura que gemía con solo tocarla?, ¿no eres esa mujer que se me insinuaba sin vergüenza alguna cada vez que te sentías excitada?-le pregunto acorralándola en el ascensor.
1. Capítulo 1: Tu prisionera

**Los personajes pertenecen al creador de Naruto Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente de mi auditoría.**

 **Mi Twitter oficial es hanami_azul y mi cuenta de facebok hanami azul celeste , muchas gracias por su atención.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Tu prisionera**

Miraba su taza de té mientras pasaba el dedo por el borde, tratando de limpiar los restos de su labial, como si así pudiese borrar todos sus errores. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, ni la vida tan simple, a veces, simplemente tenías que pagar por tus errores y por ello estaba allí. Lo había citado a las 16:00 en punto, observo las manecillas de su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos, sonrió al recodar que él siempre era un hombre puntual. Los minutos pasaron miro el reloj de nuevo y visualizo la figura de su amado frente a ella ya sentado en la silla de aquella cafetería.

—Tu puntualidad es casi escalofriante—le dijo mirando esos fríos ojos negros que, en las noches, la habían mirado con otro brillo diferente.

—Ve directa al grano, hoy tengo una agenda muy apretada—le dijo con seriedad.

—Como siempre—le contesto más bien asumiéndolo, ya se había cansado de los reproches.

—Seré escueta, después de todo tu trabajo es más importante—dijo sin poder evitar lanzarle una pulla.

—Nunca cambiaras—le afirmo él.

—Creo que nunca seré capaz de morderme la lengua cuando se trata de ti-le dijo coincidiendo con su opinión—pero, ¿ese no es tema aquí no? —le pregunto de manera retórica.

Miro por la ventana tratando de aclarar su mente de centrarse en lo importante y de no distraer la conversación, solo por su egoísmo de escuchar su voz un par de minutos más. Eso la llevo a recordar el motivo por el cual había tomado esa decisión.

 **Flash Back**

 _Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada. Sasuke se había ido a su despacho después de haber tenido un pasional sexo con ella, como se había vuelto costumbre desde hacía ya seis meses._

— _Si vas a quedarte mirándome desde la puerta mejor pasa-le dijo al verla en el umbral._

 _Camino vestida solo un camisón de seda roja que hacía resaltar su nívea piel, él la miro con atención y cuando la vio sentarse en la silla frente a él, negó con la cabeza._

— _En la mesa-le ordeno y obedeció._

 _Con el descaro que le caracterizaba cuando estaba frente a él, se subió a la mesa de rodillas y como si de un gato se tratara busco su comodidad que resulto ser frente a Sasuke. Con sus pies apoyados en la silla acomodo su cuerpo en el poco espacio libre que dejaban ahora las manos del Uchiha puestas sobre la mesa._

— _¿Mejor así? -le pregunto mientras colocaba las manos del pelinegro en sus muslos y movía sus piernas abiertas a los reposa brazos de la silla._

— _Ya conoces las reglas de esta casa, jamás se viene mi despacho sin pagar un precio-le dijo recordándole lo "sagrado" que era su lugar de trabajo_

— _Yo no soy cualquiera Sasuke, eso lo deberías de saber desde hace unos cuantos meses-le recalco, aunque no mostró su ofensa reflejada en su rostro._

— _¿Que te diferencia a ti de las otras?_ — _le pregunto._

— _No existen otras-añadió mientras se inclinaba para rosar sus labios con los de él y puedo ver claramente su sonrisa._

— _Siempre tan egocéntrica mi querido cerezo_ — _dijo y ella lo tomo como un cumplido._

— _Si hubiese otras, nunca tendrías tanta hambre_ — _le recordó pensando en lo que había pasado no hacía más de 10 minutos en la habitación._

— _Más argumentos_ — _le pidió._

 _—Las traerías a esta casa, el único lugar donde puedes actuar con libertad._

— _¿Que te hace pensar eso?, ¿quién te dice que no tengo más lugares como estos?, puedo permitírmelos_ — _le refuto._

— _Veamos_ — _dijo pasado las manos del pelinegro a sus caderas y alejo un poco sus labios lo justo que le permitió el Uchiha ya que la detuvo con firmeza_ — _El tiempo eso es algo de lo que no dispones._

— _Buen punto de vista, ahora vete tengo trabajo que hacer_ —l _e ordeno y eso le molesto e intento apartase con rapidez, pero la detuvo un momento antes dejarla ir_ — _Pórtate bien—le advirtió._

 _Cuando salió de la habitación le resulto curioso que Sasuke la echara así sin más, conocía al pelinegro, nunca se negaba a tomarla fuese donde fuese. Con la mosca detrás de la oreja fue a su habitación y espero algún movimiento. Y ocurrió, lo vio salir con un guardaespaldas a la parte baja de la casa._

 _Miro hacia los lados, para asegurarse de que nadie la veía y les siguió. Le costó lo suyo llegar allí sin ser vista. La seguridad solía ser mayor en las noches, ya que durante el día se mostraban discretos para no llamar la atención. Pudo ver a un hombre mayor y hasta que no lo miro con detenimiento, no cayó en cuenta de quién se trataba. Decido esperar a la conversación._

— _No me esperaba esta repentina visita_ — _comento el Uchiha._

— _Digamos que me preocupa tu interés más por esta villa que por nuestro trato_ — _le argumento el viejo._

— _¿Desde cuándo los Uchiha son personas de las que desconfiar?_ — _pregunto tosco._

— _Tu padre nunca me preocupo, ya era mayor y no tenía ilusión en cuanto al amor se refiere, pero tú_ — _dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de suspicacia_ — _Tengo información de que te paseas mucho con una joven y temo que cometas un error._

— _¿Amor?_ — _pregunto y soltó una risa seca llena de incredulidad_ — _Negocios señor Orochimaru eso es a lo que me dedico-aclaro._

 _No puedo evitar sentir una punzada, no es que ella creyese que el Uchiha cambiaría ese pensamiento sobre el amor fácilmente, ni que le estuviese diciendo la verdad a ese viejo, pero sonaba tan crudo y real que sentía la opresión en su pecho._

— _¿Ella es tu negocio?_ — _le pregunto interesándose._

 _Presto toda su atención, no podían estar refiriéndose a ella ¿o sí?_

— _La señorita Haruno solo es un medio, sería un negocio a largo plazo si su padre le dejase la herencia a ella y no a su sobrino, pero como todos sabemos ella solo me sirve para dos cosas-dijo con una sonrisa casi lasciva que no pudo evitar repugnarle._

 _¿Un medio? Tenía que estar bromeando ellos se habían conocido por casualidad, no podía haberlo tenido planeado todo este tiempo ¿verdad?_

— _Me alegra saber que solo estas disfrutando, no hay nada de malo en eso muchacho._

— _Me alegra que lo entienda_ — _dijo con una cínica sonrisa._

 _¿Que se alegraban? ¿y qué pasaba con ella?_

 _Su cerebro desconecto del resto de la conversación y con paso acompasado y con cuidado de no ser descubierta camino a su habitación y se encerró en el baño. Se miro al espejo y se despreció a si misma por haber sido tanto tonta, por creer que con él estaba a salvo de la crueldad de las grandes corporaciones._

 _ **End The Flash Back**_

Después de eso Sasuke la había ido a buscar, pero al verla dormida, por suerte para ella, la había dejado descansar.

Con firmeza lo miro de nuevo, memorizo cada detalle de su rostro como si no lo conociera ya lo suficiente y hablo.

—He decidido regresar a mi hogar—le comunico y pudo ver el enojo en su mirada.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto casi en un gruñido.

—Hace más de un año que no le veo, a mi padre—dijo usándolo como excusa.

—Ese no es motivo suficiente—le dijo desconfiado.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle que no era su problema, que él no mandaba sobre ella, ni tampoco debía de darle ninguna explicación, pero por primera vez y por el bien de sus planes aplaco su lengua y su carácter.

—Solo serán unos días—mintió.

Iba irse de su lado para siempre, pero decírselo directamente no resultaba tan sencillo, era un hombre dominante y con el suficiente poder como para hacer que se llevasen a la fuerza a la villa y nadie lo sabría. Lo haría cuando contase de nuevo la protección de su padre.

—Está enfermo y ha pedido verme, no discutiré más el tema contigo—sentencio.

Le vio mirarle por unos segundos en silencio de manera fija, seguramente calibrando en su mente la veracidad de su argumento y hablo.

—Te doy tres días y no olvides nuestro trato—le advirtió el Uchiha

—Tres días serán suficientes—acepto.

"Tres días para planear su venganza contra el Uchiha"

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** _Disfruten del capítulo y no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones/críticas constructivas me hacen reflexionar y de paso mejorar .¡Sayo!_


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Tengo vuestro apoyo?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Tengo vuestro apoyo?**

Entro a la mansión de su padre temerosa, mentiría si dijese lo contrario. En cuanto apareció en el gran portal principal, los de seguridad enseguida la reconocieron y se aseguraron de acompañarla hasta la entrada. Seguramente ya le habían comunicado a su padre sobre su llegada, así que simplemente camino en dirección a la habitación de este. Pero en cuanto se dispuso a entrar, la voz de la secretaria de su padre la detuvo.

—Es un placer verla señorita Sakura—le dijo la mujer haciendo una elegante reverencia.

—Supongo que igualmente—respondió lo más cortes posible.

Akane era una mujer seria y responsable y eficaz, de ahí que siguiese manteniendo su puesto, dado lo estricto que podía resultar su padre. No tenía quejas y consideraba que era una de las personas de mayor confianza de su padre, pero solo de él. Por ello siempre debía de tener cuidado con ella.

—Tu padre te espera en la oficina, sígueme—le pidió.

—Puedo ir sola, necesitamos privacidad—le contesto.

Se giro para mirarla de nuevo y con una reverencia se fue. Camino por el pasillo y no puedo evitar mirar a su alrededor todo seguía como siempre, cada jarrón y cada cuadro seguía igual de aburrido. Ahora que iba a quedarse, tal vez, ya era hora de darle un poco de alegría a "su pequeño hogar".

—Adelante—la invito a pasar su padre cuando toco la puerta.

Soltó un largo suspiro antes de coger el pomo entre sus manos y abrir la puerta, su padre no tendría precisamente palabras muy bonitas para ella en ese día.

—Deberías estar en cama si tan mal te encuentras—le comento en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Siéntate y escucha—le ordeno su padre con claro enojo.

Se sentó y le miró fijamente en silencio, esperando a que este hablase. No había cambiado mucho en un año, su pelo seguía igual de blanco y sus ojos verdes; característicos de los Haruno, brillaban con autoridad. Si tenía que nombrar algún cambio, eran sus pronunciadas ojeras, que parecían aumentarle con los años.

—Londres, Francia, Corea del Sur, Estados Unidos, Islandia y podría seguir con esa lista interminable de países por los que te has paseado desde tu mayoría de edad.

—Te olvidas del Reino Unido estudie allí unos cuantos años—le recordó.

La miro casi como queriéndole dar un bofetón allí mismo, pero siguió hablando e ignorando su descaro.

—Acepte todo esto porque me sentía culpable por la muerte de tu madre—susurro.

—Entonces no entiendo tu queja—le respondió con altanería.

No era justo que usase a su madre como excusa cada vez que "le permitió" hacer algo, porque si, para su padre era permitirle y tenía que dar gracias a Kamisama por ello. Estaba tan cansada, ya ni siquiera le inmutaba que la mencionase. Eso había ocurrido hacía muchos años, tantos, que su memoria apenas recordaba el rostro de su madre.

—Mírate en lo que te has convertido, nada te afecta puedo verlo en tus ojos—le reprocho.

—¿Prefieres una mujer débil de la que se aprovechen Kizashi? —le pregunto hastiada por sus palabras.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha ocurrido? —le pregunto perspicaz—He odio rumores, rumores que no me han gustado y que he logrado disipar Sakura, ¿son ciertos? —cuestiono mirándola con dureza.

— ¿Vas a juzgarme? —le pregunto.

—Solo si me mientes-le aseguro.

—Solo era un viaje más, simplemente me escabullí porque sabía que ponías vigilantes en cada viaje que hacía-—le confesó—pero la cosa se complicó me enviaron una invitación privada a una fiesta en alguna isla paradisiaca.

—Y fuiste tan estúpida de acudir—confirmo su padre.

—Oh vamos, en tu juventud también seguro que te divertiste —le dijo intentado quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Si lo hice, pero eres una mujer Sakura, debes respeto y honor a la familia—la regaño.

—No me vegas con esas, esto es el siglo XXI no deshonro a nadie divirtiéndome, hice lo que me pediste acabe la carrera de medicina, me doctore y con 24 años soy una de las mejores en mi campo de especialización-alego ofendida.

—Como digna hija mía que eres-comento casi diría que con orgullo-—¿Entonces estuviste 6 meses de fiesta?

—Digamos que algo parecido—dijo con una media sonrisa—Pero...

Se detuvo un instante razonando lo que podía y no podía contar a su padre y opto por ir por el camino menos turbulento.

—¿Y bien?, no tengo toda la vida, como vez ya estoy viejo—la apuro.

—Me ofendieron y quiero venganza—le soltó sin más.

—¿Quien? —le pregunto serio.

—Sasuke Uchiha—respondió.

Su padre no le dijo una sola palabra, se mantuvo callado aproximadamente más de 5 minutos. Acto seguido descolgó el teléfono y llamo a Akane, la cual apareció al minuto entrando a la habitación.

—¿Estás segura de que toda la información que circulaba sobre Sakura se ha detenido? cuestiono su padre con aura lúgubre.

—¿Qué información? -pregunto alarmada.

—Te quedaras en casa y no saldrás de aquí—le ordeno su padre.

—Solo tengo permitido tres días—le contesto.

—Joder Sakura—dijo su padre perdiendo los estribos—De todas las cosas en las que podías meterte ¿tuviste que hacerlo a lo grande no?, que clase de niña tonta he criado—se reprochó a sí mismo y vio cómo se agarraba el pecho y caí en su asiento.

—Papa—lo llamo preocupada.

—Solo es la tensión—la tranquilizo Akane y la vio ofrecerle unas pastillas del cajón del escritorio.

—¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas? —le pregunto su padre severo.

—Si, lo sé—le contesto con sinceridad.

—Entonces espero que tengas un plan, hablaremos mañana—le ordeno y ella se fue.

Sería mejor hablar de todo lo demás en otro momento, su padre no estaba en condiciones de recibir más malas noticias.

—Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí—dijo una voz que le hizo girarse.

—Pero si es mi querido primo—dijo mirándole con cautela.

—¿Vas a seguir mirándome así? o ¿vas a venir abrazarme? —le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y sintiendo que toda tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo por unos instantes se lanzó a los brazos de su primo.

—Sai, no sabes cuánto te echado de menos—le confeso.

—No me mientas, si fuera cierto, no me habrías dejado plantado en España-le recordó y ella no puedo evitar reírse.

—Uff si supieras por todo lo que he pasado, me construirías un altar—dijo con tono trágico.

—Entonces vamos al jardín quiero saberlo todo—le pidió.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya eran casi las 22:00 de la noche había pasado casi tres horas hablando con su primo sobre todas sus experiencias.

—Es un hombre peligroso—comento su primo con la preocupación en su rostro—Todos sabemos cómo se las gasta su hermano mayor cuando se interesa por una mujer dudo que él sea la excepción Sakura—agrego.

—De hecho, no lo es—afirmo, aunque en su interior aun quería dudar de ello.

—¿Porque aceptaste entrar en su juego? —le pregunto.

—¿Por diversión? —le pregunto con una mueca—Porque soy estúpida—concluyo.

Se le había hecho atrayente un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha se había dejado llevar por el hedonismo y por la pérdida de toda preocupación que era lo que él le había ofrecido. A cambio de una sola cosa, su entrega completa y absoluta hasta que él se cansara. No lo sé lo habría tomado enserio no hubiese sido por todo lo que había logrado averiguar un mes después de su trato. Había caído redonda en la trampa.

—¿Cuándo supiste la verdad porque no huiste y nos pediste ayuda?

—Porque me creí lo suficientemente estúpida, como para creer que podía cambiarlo—comento decepcionada.

—En fin, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —le pregunto interesado y lo agradeció.

—Necesito que hagas algo muy importante por mi-le dijo temerosa de su respuesta.

—Adelante-dijo alentándola.

—Necesito que renuncies a tu puesto de heredero.

* * *

 **Buenas mis queridos lectoras/es** aquí les traigo otro capítulo, gracias por las lecturas. No se olviden de añadir a favoritos para tener noticias de actualización.

 **¿Comentarios/opiniones?**


	3. Capítulo 3: Odiarte sería lo correcto

**Capítulo 3: Odiarte seria lo correcto**

Cuando le soltó la bomba a Sai, supo que ponía a su primo en un gran aprieto, esto no era como concederle algún capricho, como había hecho con ella en algunas otras ocasiones. Estaba pidiéndole que renunciara a su futuro, un futuro al cual se había preparado durante mucho tiempo, mientras ella, solo se dedicaba a comportarse como una niña malcriada excusándose en su juventud y libertad de descubrimiento interior.

—Hecho—acepto dejándola anonadada—pero el mayor problema serán mis padres.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo—concordó.

—Pero tengo un plan para eso, yo me encargare de organizar una reunión urgente mañana mismo, seré lo más discreto posible estoy seguro de que Sasuke tendrá gente vigilándote.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto—le dijo con ternura—No sé qué habría hecho sin ti—añadió con casi lágrimas en los ojos.

—Esto también lo hago por mi querida, nadie daña el orgullo de los Haruno—sentencio complacido.

Sonrió sintiéndose por fin protegida de nuevo, solo que esta vez, era por la gente que no le fallaría nunca y era su familia.

Los Uchiha eran un clan orgulloso, recto, estricto y temido, pero los Haruno también lo eran, nadie se metía con un Haruno y resultaba ileso. Y ella le recordaría eso a Sasuke Uchiha, su próximo objetivo.

Una vez acabaron tanta cháchara se fueron a sus habitaciones. Después de asearse y dispuesta a dormir, vio su móvil vibrar sobre la mesita de noche, era el número de Sasuke.

—Si—contesto.

— ¿Que tal tu regreso a casa? —le pregunto.

Inevitablemente su cuerpo reacciono al sonido de su voz, como siempre solía pasarle. Apretó las piernas tratando de contener su excitación, sintiéndose una enferma por aun querer que esa clase de hombre, la tocase de nuevo.

—No hubo fiesta ni fuegos artificiales, pero no estuvo mal—añadió tratando de que su voz no temblara.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora?, ¿estás sola? —la interrogo.

—Si—contesto temiéndose lo que venía a continuación.

—Hazlo para mí—le pidió con un tono de voz más ronca.

—Sasuke, no es el lugar—le contradijo y sabía que eso no le gustaba.

—Lo dejare pasar por respeto a tu padre, que por cierto, hace mucho que no hablo con el—le soltó sin más y entro en pánico.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto tratando de controlar su voz.

¿Porque su padre no le había comentado aquel pequeño detalle? ¿y qué cojones tenía el que hablar con él?

—No te diré nada más, como castigo por desobedecerme—acto seguido colgó.

Ya conocía los juegos de Sasuke le gustaba verla suplicando para él, tenía dos opciones llamarle y convencerle o hablar con su padre. Se maldijo a si misma cuando la opción de llamar al Uchiha le resulto más atractiva, ¿hasta qué punto se había metido ese hombre en su ser, que a pesar de haber jugado con ella seguía deseosa de escucharle?

Parecía que a medida que pasaban las horas sus pasamientos asesinos hacia el empezaban a dulcificarse y no podía ser tan débil. No por una simple llamada. Mañana a primera hora hablaría con su padre de nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente le fue imposible hablar con su padre y de nuevo el mono de llamar a Sasuke le invadió el cuerpo.

—Solo tú puedes ayudarme ahora mismo—le dijo mirando a la morena que estaba sentada en la terraza, con una tablet en la mano.

—Estaba esperándote, tu padre sabía que cuando no le encontraras, vendrías a mi—le anuncio Akane mirándola con una agradable sonrisa.

—Ese hombre es peor que un fantasma—se quejó por parecer tan predecible.

Tomo asiento y pidió a una de las sirvientas que le pusiera un té y unas pastas, cuando se encontraba nerviosa o ansiosas sentía la necesidad de picar.

— ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? —dijo dándole la posibilidad de elegir.

— ¿Cuánto saben los demás sobre mí y cuando sabe mi padre? —pregunto directa mientras apuraba el té en su boca.

—Doy por hecho que te refieres al asunto de Sasuke—agrego burlona.

—No juegues conmigo Akane, no olvides por un momento quien soy—la regaño.

Estaba furiosa por dentro y lo que menos quería era bromear sobre un asunto tan serio para ella. Si algo había heredado de su padre era ese carácter autoritario que tenía.

—Mis disculpas—dijo la mujer son seriedad.

—Tampoco es para tanto—dijo sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

—Hace aproximadamente 4 meses se rumoreaba entre las corporaciones Hyuga y Uzumaki que habías sido vista en grandes eventos con el señor Sasuke, pero esos rumores se opacaron cuando tu padre intervino, diciendo que simplemente no eran negocios.

Recordaba esas fiestas se había divertido mucho viendo la cara de sorpresa de ciertas corporaciones rivales, asustadas porque dos corporaciones tan grandes como la Uchiha y la Haruno, pudiesen estar negociando un matrimonio entre sus dos hijos jóvenes.

—Continua—le pidió.

—Tu padre se puso en contacto con el Uchiha menor y le pidió que desaparecierais de la vía pública y que te dejase marchar, acepto, pero solo una parte de lo pedido y este objeto otras condiciones para dejarte marchar.

— ¿Que pidió que?, espera el nunca menciono nada de eso, además no me tenía prisionera, simplemente me quede por gusto—replico aturdida.

Ahora entendía como después de dos meses Sasuke la había dejado en aquella villa excusándole que era más cómodo para los dos y por su trabajo. Ella no le había buscado peros ya que quería estar lo más lejos posible de todos, de su padre.

—Como no podía comunicarse contigo tu padre durante estos meses pensó todo lo contrario, su estado de salud empeoro, debido a la preocupación cabe decir—dijo de modo afilado.

—Gracias, no me sentía los suficientemente culpable—añadió sarcástica.

—Como bien sabes tu padre no es un hombre flexible y al principio se negó a acatar cualquier condición, pero empezaron a pasar los meses ya no había noticias sobre ti y eso nos preocupó—aclaro—así que termino cediendo.

— ¿De qué manera? —le pregunto preocupada y con la culpabilidad atormentándola.

—Necesitaban el apoyo de un gran hospital, necesitaban que aceptásemos sus fármacos en nuestro mercado para que otras empresas, nos siguieran los pasos durante un periodo de 6 meses.

—Eso quiere decir que si esto ocurrió hace cuatro meses llevamos suministrado ese medicamento a nuestros pacientes todo ese tiempo—concluyo sintiéndose engañada.

Sasuke había planeado todo esto con anterioridad.

—Eso es, por suerte no ocasiona ningún problema ni a corto ni a largo plazo, pero su eficacia no está asegurada al 99,9% como exige la ley—le informo.

—No lo entiendo, a ellos no les cuesta nada introducir un medicamento, no nos necesitan—razono.

—Esa es la conclusión a la que llegamos el señor Kizashi y yo, por lo tanto, pienso que solo nos estaban probando e introduciendo algo que tendrá una segunda fase— le explico—esto podría tráenos problemas en el futuro si no lo averiguamos.

Frustrada era así como se sentía, no podía creer que Sasuke se atreviera a amenazar a su padre y más que utilizase a la corporación Haruno para sus artimañas. Todo porque ella había decidido encapricharse de un hombre como él, había puesto en bandeja de plata a su familia. Pero no era el momento de lamentarse, era el momento de actuar.

— ¿A qué escala se ha distribuido el medicamento? —pregunto.

—Solo en la prefectura de Tokio logramos alegar que no se necesitaba ofertar a los pequeños pueblos debido a su precio poco asequible—le comento.

—Entiendo ¿y en qué tipo de pacientes se aplican? —cuestiono cada vez más temerosa de la respuesta.

—Solo se administra en nuestras clínicas privadas y como método alternativo a pacientes en estado terminal o en coma profundo.

—Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido, ¿porque se preocuparían en crear un medicamento tan caro que solo pocos pueden comprar y disponer? y además para pacientes con pocas probabilidades de mejorar o que directamente nunca lo harán.

Con muchas preguntas en su cabeza se dirigieron al salón. Toda la familia política estaba allí para hablar del tema de la sucesión tal y como le había prometido Sai. Una vez en la mesa la cosa se empezó a poner más tensa de lo normal sobre todo cuando Sai dio el anuncio.

—He decidido renunciar a mi título de heredero y propongo a Sakura en mi nombre—comunico a todos los presentes y los murmullos de indignación se hicieron oír.

"Hoy sería un día muy largo"

* * *

 **¿Comentarios/opiniones?**


	4. Capítulo 4: Que comiencen los juegos

**Capítulo 4: Que comiencen los juegos de la heredera**

Cuando se hartó de los murmullos tuvo que pensar una y otra vez en las palabras que iba soltar por esa boquita suya que tenía, no quería ofender a nadie, pero la estaban sacando de quicio. Su padre por el contrario se mantuvo callado y serio sin ninguna objeción. Le alegraba ver que le estaba "dejando todo el control" sobre el asunto y que lo solucionase por sus medios. Gracias papa le dijo mentalmente.

—Os hemos llamado no porque necesitemos vuestra opinión, si no por el respeto y lealtad a la familia, los únicos que realmente pueden opinar son Sai y los Haruno—sentencio.

— ¿Vas a dejar que nos hable así? —pregunto su tía ofendida mirando a su padre.

No tenía mucho trato con ella, después de la muerte de su madre la familia Gushiken se había alejado de los Haruno. Según ellos su apellido se remontaba a la época antigua de los samuráis y debían llevarlo con orgullo.

Saori Gushiken era una mujer temperamental y amargada que solo se movía según la susodicha por el interés común de la familia, ella no lo veía así.

Por suerte Sai no era como ella y se le había dado el apellido Haruno incluyéndolo en el árbol genealógico de la familia como hijo adoptivo de su padre, era así como una especie de medio hermano/primo. El hecho había sido todo un revuelo, pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

—Escuchare lo que tengas que decir—respondió mi padre y le agradeció en el alma por echarle ese "cable" o terminarían tirándose entre todos los pequeños canapés de la mesa. A ella por el contrario no le bastaría ni con las bandejas.

—Sai—continua—dijo abriéndole paso y se hizo el silencio.

—Yo solo era un sustituto—dijo con tanta sinceridad que le dolió en el corazón, jamás había visto a Sai de esa manera— Sabia que algún día maduraría y volvería a casa para hacerse cargo de lo que le corresponde, solo somos la familia de la esposa que en paz descanse, no es nuestro derecho—concluyo.

Los presentes se miraron por unos instantes confundidos y parecieron acatar la decisión menos su tía la madre de Sai.

— ¿Tú se lo pediste verdad? —le pregunto con la ira en sus ojos—Siempre fuiste una cría malcriada que lo quería todo para sí misma—arremetió— por eso tu padre te envió lejos para evitar que nos consumiéramos y ahora vuelves parar hacernos caer en la desgracia—dijo destilando veneno.

—Estás loca—le grito enfadada.

Esa mujer era de manicomio como se atrevía soltar ese tipo de palabras por Kami, ni que ella en su infancia se hubiese comido a sus hijos mientras dormía y por compasión dejado a Sai como el único superviviente. Vale, eso más bien parecía una película, pero no le quitaba lo loca.

—Suficiente—ordeno mi padre—Y tu— señalo a Saori—Vuelve a soltar algo como eso de nuevo y me olvidare del aprecio que le tengo a mi sobrino y sabes que no te conviene—le advirtió.

—Hacer lo que queráis, pero me sigue pareciendo injusto—dijo quejándose de nuevo.

—No los decepcionare—les prometió y ahora miro a su padre él era quien tenía la última palabra.

—Todos pueden irse menos Sai y Sakura, vengan conmigo a mi despacho—les ordeno.

Cuando se sentaron en las sillas frente a su padre el corazón se le acelero, pero también recordó el día anterior y la preocupación la asoló.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto mostrado su interés.

—Estaría mejor si no me dieses tanto trabajo, pero si estoy mejor—le respondió y eso la dejo conforme.

—Reconozco que tienes ovarios hija mía—comenzó a decir su padre— Organizar una reunión sin informarme que va pasar, decidir entre vosotros al sucesor de la corporación como si de un intercambio de caramelos se tratase…

—Yo...—dijo tratando de hablar, pero no la dejo.

—Yo he esperado pacientemente para hablar, ahora te callas—dictamino e hizo lo correcto, callarse.

—Yo fui el que acepto—contesto Sai que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.

—Pude verlo y oírlo y ahora me alegro que no seas el sucesor, no luchaste por tu puesto—arremetió su padre cortante.

—Lo hizo para ayudarme papa—le rebatió a pesar de su censura.

—Siempre consigues lo que quieres Sakura, solo espero que un día eso no te cause dolor—le reprendió.

— ¿Entonces nos das tu permiso? —pregunto con esperanza.

—Sí, tienes mi permiso—acepto—pero solo para ser la heredera llegado el momento, aun tienes mucho que aprender tu primo te ayudara no desprecies todo el esfuerzo que él hizo hasta ahora, nadie te aceptara por las buenas, tendrás que ganarte la confianza de todos los que están ahí afuera y trabajan aun para mí, no para ti—sentencio.

—Gracias papa, jamás lo olvidare—dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia—Aun tengo algo más que pedirte—le anuncio y este frunció el ceño.

—Necesito tener acceso a todos los historiales de las personas a las que le han suministrado el nuevo fármaco distribuido por la corporación Uchiha—le pidió

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? —le cuestiono ladeando la cabeza.

—Tenemos 24 horas exactas para encontrar la forma en la que pueda liberarme de Sasuke y ese fármaco es mi única opción—le dijo segura de ello.

Si lograba descubrir el secreto por el cual Sasuke se había esforzado tanto para distribuir aquel medicamento sabía que podía usarlo como arma para librarse de él.

— ¿Y cómo lograras obtener esa información? —le pregunto con la duda reflejada en sus ojos

—Uzumaki y Hyuga ellos son los menos interesados en una alianza entre los Haruno y los Uchiha, estoy segura de que tienen información privilegiada que nos podrá ser útil.

—Adelante—acepto

Sin tiempo que perder Sai y ella cogieron el coche y se dirigieron a la sede centrar de la corporación Haruno necesitaba revisar los historiales mientras organizaba una reunión con las demás corporaciones. Tenía sus contactos y el conocer a sus respectivos herederos les iba servir de mucha ayuda. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento ella no salió del coche bajo la mirada de Sai.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto

—Necesito que llames a alguien del personal, en quien tengas confianza dile que coja las llaves de su coche y me lleve a un lugar, estoy segura de que Sasuke tiene alguien siguiéndome desde que salimos, ocúpate del resto y mantenme al tanto.

—Como siempre haciendo el trabajo divertido—se quejó el pelinegro antes de irse.

Espero en el coche aproximadamente unos 10 minutos y una mujer de pelo negro le toco la ventanilla. Le sonrió al reconocerla y se bajó del coche y la siguió. Una vez dentro del otro coche se pusieron en camino.

—No me esperaba que la jefa de planta me llevase hacer recados—le comento alegre.

—Le quité las llaves de su coche a uno de mis enfermeros y me ofrecí voluntaria cuando vi entrar a Sai con esa cara de circunstancia, no sabe fingir.

—Bien, llévame al 13—9 Ginza—le pidió urgida ya era casi media noche y aún no había ni comenzado.

Cuando llegaron se despidió de Shizune y miro por si en los alrededores había alguna tienda y compro unas cervezas. Había que poner un toque de humor a la situación. Saco una llave de su bolsillo y cuando abrió la puerta al entrar no se sorprendió de ver a tres personas sentadas en un sofá.

— ¿Una cerveza? —ofreció con una sonrisa.

—Sera mejor que vayas al grano Haruno—le dijo el castaño.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a ti Hyuga, voy a llamarte Neji para abreviar—dijo con una sonrisa fingida—Hola Hinata—saludo a la tímida mujer sentada al lado de su malhumorado primo—Mi primo es más simpático que él cuando quieras te lo presento, si tú la dejas claro—agrego irónica.

—No necesito su permiso—respondió la oji perla con tono suave pero seguro.

—Me alegra oír eso—le respondió con una sonrisa esta vez sincera.

"Mujeres al poder" se animó en su mente.

—Te olvidas de mi—le dijo llamando su atención la tercera persona.

—Naruto Uzumaki, el único de nuestra edad que tiene asumido por completo el poder de su corporación, bienvenido—le saludo.

—Tienes unos buenos modales—la alabo soltando una carcajada y ella le tiro una cerveza a sus manos.

—Comencemos señores, no tengo toda la vida—dijo recordando a su padre.

"Tenía tanto en común con ese viejo que a veces lograba odiarlo por ello"

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Tirar un cable: ayudar

 **Bueno mis queridas/os lectoras/es** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, intentare actualizar antes si sigo viendo interés.

 **¿Comentarios/opiniones?**

¡Disfruten!


	5. Capítulo 5: 24H para sobrevivir

**Capítulo 5: 24 horas para sobrevivir**

 ** _3:00 de la madrugada Piso franco_**

Una vez liberaron tensiones hablar con esos tres no resulto tan difícil, sobre todo con Naruto que se mostraba bastante receptivo a cooperar y admitía que eso la hacía desconfiar. Nadie en su sano juicio se mostraba tan tranquilo a la hora de confabular contra los Uchiha, eran demasiados riesgos. Aunque que cojones, ella también lo estaba haciendo.

—Denme los archivos—les pidió.

El Hyuga se mostró un poco reticente, pero le entrego la memoria USB, con rapidez lo reviso, pero nada del todo concluyente, solo mínimas sospechas que la llevaban por buen camino. Ella necesitaba más que solo suposiciones. Lo que no esperaba era que sus plegarias se concederían tan rápido cuando le tocó el turno al rubio. Al instante cerro el portátil.

—Los Hyuga podéis iros, ha sido un placer, los Haruno jamás olvidaremos vuestra ayuda—les dijo con un sabor amargo en su boca—Supongo que no tengo que mostraros la salida.

—Ha sido un placer Sakura san—le respondió Hinata y jalando a su primo el cual se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se fueron.

Buscaría la oportunidad de reunirse de nuevo con ellos, molestar al primito Hyuga seria divertido. También porque Hinata le inspiraba confianza, tal vez podían hacerse incluso amigas.

—Tu—dijo prestando atención al oji azul—será mejor que no te muevas, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Con apuro llamo a Sai y abrió de nuevo el laptop, tenía que mandarle esos archivos de inmediato, lo ideal hubiese sido en persona, pero no tenían el tiempo suficiente. Además Sai contaba con los recursos que ella no disponía en ese lugar.

—Creo que tengo lo que necesitamos—le comunico por fin soltando un poco de la presión que había cargado durante esos dos días.

—Bien, no eres la única que ha hecho algo primita tengo en línea al mejor investigador de fármacos de Japón.

—Eres el mejor—lo alabo— te envió todo por la red segura en menos de una hora estaré allí—le dijo antes de colgar.

—Tres preguntas esenciales, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué?.

—Necesitabas un señuelo y yo disponía de el—le contesto sin aclararle nada.

—Eso no me convence—se quejo.

—Es simple, digamos que simplemente estoy ayudando a un amigo a darse cuenta de la realidad—agrego enigmático.

—He de suponer que ese amigo no soy yo, ¿verdad? —le dijo resignada.

—Exacto—dijo con una boba sonrisa en sus labios.

—Si él sabe que me ayudaste, estarás muerto—le advirtió.

—No te preocupes, me encargare de que la filtración de esta información no afecte a ninguno de los que estábamos aquí esta noche—le aseguro.

—Sigo sin entenderlo—le contesto frustrada.

Si lo que había leído en los archivos de informe que le había proporcionado Naruto era cierto los Uchiha matarían con tal de que esta información no se filtrase.

—Ahora no es el momento de entender, es lo que necesitabas y lo tienes—acoto un poco irritado.

—En nuestro mundo nada es gratis Uzumaki—acoto desconfiada.

—Y pienso cobrártelo—le afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

—No esperaba menos—le contesto.

—No vemos pronto Sakura y espero que sea en una mejor situación con el dobe—le dijo a modo de despedida.

.

.

.

 ** _5:00 de la madrugada Cede central de la corporación_**

Cuando llego su primo Sai estaba tan centrado en el ordenador, que poco caso le había hecho a su entrada. Después de beberse un vaso de agua ella también se puso manos la obra,aportaría su granito de arena, después de todo la medicina era algo que siempre podía llegar sorprenderte.

—Este asunto podría meternos en un gran problema—le comento su primo alejando su silla de la mesa del ordenador— ¿Qué piensas? —dijo mirándola.

—Por ahora solo han experimentado con un "fármaco legal" y lo digo así porque es complicado demostrar que puede causar daños al paciente.

—Eso sería lo ideal para nosotros, pero dado que solo lo han estado probado durante 4 meses, no sabemos si a largo plazo ocurre lo mismo—agrego pensativo.

—Nunca me imaginé que Fukuga Uchiha estaría tan desesperado—comento.

—Hasta los más ricos tienen miedo a la muerte primita—le recordó el pelinegro.

Tal y como había deducido Saori el medicamento no era más que una primera fase para algo más. Fukuga Uchiha estaba enfermo, tenía un tumor ocular metastásico y lo peor había sido encontrado en una consulta rutinaria al médico. Al menos había sido afortunado solo 1% de las personas con esta enfermedad se enteraban de esta manera.

Lo que aún no lograba comprender era de que servía ese medicamento cuando su enfermedad era mortal e incurable.

—Organizar pruebas médicas a una escala tan grande es de locos, aunque supongo que por eso nos escogieron, ellos estarían libres de la mayor culpa si hubiese una inspección—puntualizo.

—No sé si con esto nos bastara, sinceramente—dijo con la frustración en su rostro—Necesitamos más tiempo si destapamos todo ahora quedaría en una simple multa por medicación engañosa, pero nada más, he analizado muy bien la formula y es impensable saber para que realmente es su uso, al menos si no tienes los documentos de los que disponemos ahora—aclaro.

—Mi única opción es amenazarle y jugármela no disponemos de ese tiempo—dijo asumiendo el riesgo.

—No estás sola—le dijo tranquilizándola.

Las horas transcurrieron de los más rápido, pero dieron sus frutos a las 9:30 de la mañana salieron en su coche y llegaron sobre las 10:00 a casa. Solo deseaba darse una ducha y tirarse sobre su cama, pero las fuerzas no le dieron para más y se quedó dormida, sujetando el móvil que parpadeaba mostrando en la pantalla una llamada del dueño de todos sus males, Sasuke Uchiha.

Si creía que al despertar todo sería mejor, estaba completamente equivocada. Para su desgracia solo había podido dormir unas cuantas horas ya que a la 13:00 de la tarde había tenido que reunirse con su padre para darle las nuevas noticias y hacer mil cosas más. Y como si esto fuera poco Sasuke la había citado en un restaurante.

.

.

.

 ** _21:00 de la noche Restaurante_**

—Parece que has estado ocupada—le comento

¿Ocupada?, lo que estaba era preocupada y obsesionada mirando el delicado reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. Eran las 21:00 esa misma noche terminaría su plazo de 24 horas. Necesitaba no solo el apoyo de su padre y de Sai también el de la junta directiva y aun nada que recibía noticias.

—Mi casa es un caos, mi padre está enfermo, la familia nos visita y solo dan problemas y encima tuve que trabajar en el hospital como castigo por mi ausencia—dijo elaborando la excusa sobre la marcha.

—Entiendo—acepto el pelinegro y contuvo un suspiro de alivio para no delatarse— ¿Ves ese edificio del frente? —le pregunto y ella asintió—Te quiero allí ahora, subiré en 10 min hay algo que debo atender—le aviso.

—Tendrás que ser todo un dios levantando ánimos Sasuke, porque hoy soy una roca ante los sentidos—le contesto y se levantó desganada hacia la salida.

Cuando llegó a la habitación le agrado ver una botella de vino esperándola. Necesitaba estar un poco embriagada por no decir borracha para poder asumir lo que pasaría entre Sasuke y ella esa noche.

 _Se acostaría con él el hombre que la había estado usando, para mañana poder salvar su pellejo._

* * *

 **Notas: Bueno mis queridas/os lectores** , estoy muy feliz por las visitas lo agradezco mucho.

Ahora si ¡disfruten!


	6. Capítulo 6:Estas en mi camino

**Capítulo 6: Estas en mi camino**

 ** _Edificio del frente_**

Cuando la puerta se abrió su mirada al instante se fijó en Sasuke al igual que su intimidad se humedeció. Se suponía que no tenía fuerzas para pensar en ello, se suponía que en la situación en la que se encontraba debía de despreciarlo, de mirarlo con mala gana e incluso odiarlo, pero eso no era lo que le sucedía a ella. Dio un sorbo más a su copa y dejando la bebida atrás contoneo sus caderas hasta estar frente a él. Solo por hoy, se prometió, solo por esta noche se traicionaría a sí misma.

—Hoy has bebido mucho—le comento—más de lo normal—puntualizo.

El pelinegro rodeo su cintura con un brazo y al instante su piel se erizo, en respuesta al roce de su mano sobre la tela del vestido. Ahora mismo el sentido del tacto era el peor de sus enemigos.

—Es un día especial—dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—Ah, si ¿y qué es lo que se celebra?, mi cerezo—le pregunto apartándole un mechón de pelo que le rosaba el cuello, ladeo la cabeza para sentir mejor su toque, mostrándose dispuesta para más.

"Aparta su mano", "muéstrale que te disgusta" se gritaba peleando en su mente, pero no lo hizo. Era como una enferma con síndrome de Estocolmo, se negaba a huir de su captor se estaba entregando a él a pesar de saber la verdad.

—Que vuelvo a ser tuya—mintió, aunque en su oscuro interior era cierto.

—Veo que he creado a toda una adicta—se regocijo al verla estremecerse por sus caricias.

Mientras que una mano le sujetaba su rostro, la otra recorrió la espalda hasta su trasero y apretó con fuerza sus glúteos. En esa posición él le demostraba quien mandaba, haciéndola que lo mirase fijamente a los ojos mientras él hacia lo que quisiera con el cuerpo de ella. Desabrocho el vestido y este cayó al suelo dejando a la vista su cuerpo en una lencería de encaje rojo, el color favorito del Uchiha.

—Camina hacia la cama y siéntate—le ordeno.

Lo hizo mientras sentía su fija mirada en ella, cuando se sentó lo vio moverse coger una silla y sentarse a un metro de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Sasuke? —le pregunto curiosa.

—Acuéstate—dictamino y lo hizo al instante, sintió un leve mareo por la rapidez, el alcohol empezaba hacerle efecto.

—La noche anterior te pedí algo Sakura y desobedeciste, hoy no tienes excusa—le advirtió.

Consciente de lo que le pedía aferro sus dedos a su diminuto tanga dispuesta bajárselo y poder masturbarse para él. Era algo que la excitaba, que disfrutaba y que por supuesto excitaba al pelinegro. La guiaba, le decía que ritmo que seguir o cuando parar torturándola al límite del orgasmo. Las escenas de ella disfrutando pasaron por su mente, de Sasuke poseyéndola y estaba a punto de ceder; de entregarle todo de ella porque así se sentía cuando estaban juntos, como si pudiera absorberla y llevarla a otro nivel de placer. Pero dudo, sus pensamientos se enturbiaron con la conversación de Sasuke con Orochimaru y se frenó.

A la mierda—dijo volviéndose a sentar— no puedo fingir más—agrego furiosa mirando al objeto de su desespero y frustración.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —le pregunto.

—Lo que has oído maldito narcisista—le insulto—me has traicionado y omitido información, me has usado y tienes el descaro de mirarme a la cara sin pestañear—agrego soltando chispas y al instante se arrepintió.

— ¿Puedo saber que eso que he hecho tan mal, como para que te atrevas hablarme así? —le pregunto con tono imponente y se puso de pie.

Le miro bien, observó esos ojos negros inexpresivos, con esa postura llena de calma, pero al mismo tiempo alerta. Suspiró y toda su valentía se deshincho, tener ese arranque de ira no serviría para nada, morderse un poco la lengua seria lo adecuado, aunque su mente ahora mismo no concordase con su enfado.

—Hablaste con mi padre, ¿crees que no me enteraría? —le cuestiono intentado calmar la tensión del ambiente.

—Así que era eso—concluyo— ¿De qué se supone que hablé con tu padre? —inquirió y lo vio caminar hacia la mesa y servirse en un vaso un whisky seco.

—Le dijiste que me quedaría contigo, yo quería preocuparle un poco—dijo mintiéndole.

Lo vio soltar una carcajada, el condenado estaba disfrutado de su show mientras ella estaba destrozada por dentro.

—Creo que logre causarle una gran preocupación—comentó—ahora duerme, hoy no estás en condiciones—dijo mirándola.

—Debo dormir en casa, llamaré a Sai para que venga a buscarme—le replico un poco mareada, cogió el vestido, pero este se le resbalo de las manos y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar quiso agarrársela, pero sus manos eran pesadas.

— ¿Estás revelándote Sakura? —le preguntó y sintió sus pasos acercándose a ella.

—Me tienes miedo Uchiha y haces bien—susurro.

—Yo llamare a tu primo, te prometí tres días y se han acabado es hora de que vuelvas a tu prisión— le escucho decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

 ** _La Villa Uchiha_**

Cuando despertó en seguida supo donde se encontraba y también asumió que Sasuke la había drogado para llevarla hasta allí.

Respiró hondo y salió de la cama y se dispuso a prepararse, si Sasuke creía que con traerla de nuevo iban a cambiar las cosas estaba equivocado. Abrió el armario y se lo tomo con calma, como si fuera un ritual antes de la batalla. Eligio un traje de falda rojo se ducho, se vistió, se maquillo y eligió unos tacones negros de aguja. Se miro al espejo y recogió su pelo hacia atrás en una coleta alta. Camino hacia las cosas que se había quitado y cogió su sujetador y despego un falso fondo y saco un pendrive, si su plan salía bien lo necesitaría.

Una vez lista abrió la puerta y se dirigió al despacho del Uchiha, sabía que estaría allí, siempre lo estaba cuando tramaba algo.

—Vamos allá—se animó.

Cuando abrió sin impedimento la puerta, no le sorprendió que esta estuviera sin llave, después de todo le sería imposible salir de esa villa sin el permiso del Uchiha. Ni siquiera le había puesto un vigilante fuera de la puerta, ese hombre la subestimaba de sobre manera pero que disfrutase de su egocéntrica seguridad.

Camino por el pasillo con tranquilidad recordando escenas de ella y Sasuke que harían sonrojar a cualquiera. De cómo desde el momento en que había llegado allí había disfrutado ignorando todo lo de fuera. Si de algo no culpaba a Sasuke era de su propia estupidez, ella se lo había dejado demasiado fácil, se había desconectado del todo incluso apagado su móvil en un cajón durante esos seis meses, huyendo, como si fuera la solución. Ensimismada con ello se regañó así misma, estaba ahí para darle una lección no para regocijarse en sus penas.

No se molestó en tocar la puerta y entró, al instante la mirada del pelinegro se posó en ella.

— ¿Este es tu plan querido? —le preguntó con sorna apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en las manos sobre el escritorio—¿Encerrarme aquí?

—Es lo mínimo que mereces por tratar de traicionarme—le dijo y volvió su vista a los papeles que estaba ojeando— Y no me llames querido—dijo a modo de apunte.

—Matare a tu padre si no me dejas salir de aquí.


	7. Capitulo 7: Adelante, veamos quien gana

**Capítulo 7: Adelante, veamos quien gana**

Las cosas no podían estar más tensas en ese instante y por primera vez en su vida temió a Sasuke Uchiha. Su mirada se alzó ante ella con furia al igual que lo hizo su cuerpo de la silla. Rodeo la mesa y se quedó a un palmo de distancia de ella. Podía sentir su respiración, pero el aire de la habitación se había cortado.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —le pregunto masticando cada silaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que te interesa que no se sepa? —soltó y tembló al ver sus ojos relucir.

—Estas a nada de agotar mi paciencia —aseguro.

—Yo por el contrario ya la he perdido contigo—replico.

—Sea lo que sea que sepas, será mejor que lo guardes para ti es mi último consejo.

—Como siempre dejando que otros seres inferiores respiren con tu permiso—dijo con sorna.

—Cuando se trata de ti si, respiras cuando yo lo digo, al ritmo que yo digo, gimes y te corres cuando yo lo pido.

—Me alegra saber que te sientes un caballo ganador por follarme como lo han hecho otros—dijo desafiante—Pero no vengo aquí para complacerte…

—Mas bien te traje aquí precisamente para ello—la corto—Ah y también para mantener bajo control a tu padre.

—Jamás volverás amenazar a mi padre—le aseguro—Y menos cuando tengo el poder de matar al tuyo.

En ese instante el aire se espeso aún más, pero no retrocedió ni un paso. Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron de una esencia oscura, llena de frialdad que la mantuvieron helada sin poder siquiera pestañear. No sabía si no se movía por valentía o por miedo.

—No intentes jugar a algo que nunca has hecho Sakura, puedo llegar muy lejos si me llevas a ello.

— ¿Vas a pegarme o a matarme? —le pregunto y su voz se quebró.

—He hecho muchas cosas y a estas alturas, ¿por qué me detendría contigo? —dijo tomándola de la quijada y quiso apartarse, pero la sujeto con fuerza— ¿Por qué te follo? sería una buena razón, pero no, ¿por qué te quiero? eso nunca sucedería contigo, no seas ilusa Haruno—dijo soltándola y volvió de nuevo a su mesa.

Jamás en el tiempo en el que había conocido al Uchiha se había imaginado que tales palabras tan amenazantes saldrían de su boca dirigidas hacia ella. Maldita sea habían estado juntos seis meses y ¿era capaz de mirar a otro lado y hacerle el peor de los daños? Quiso llorar, quiso tirarse al frio suelo y acurrucarse para aguar sus penas como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón sin piedad. Ese hombre era igual que su hermano, un hombre frio capaz de deshacerse de todo con tal de que se cumplieran sus planes. La cuestión era, ¿podría ser ella igual?

—Te voy a decir lo que va a pasar Uchiha—dijo con voz ronca al contener el llanto—Vas a llamar a Sai le darás la ubicación de este sitio y me vendrá a recoger, luego te llamare yo para ultimar los detalles de la tarde tan ocupada que vamos a tener ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mientras se sentaba y colocaba sobre la mesa su pendrive—Ah y lo quiero de vuelta.

Antes de salir del piso franco se aseguró de hacer una copia personal para ella en el caso de que las cosas no salieran como ella planeaba. También lo había mantenido oculto en todo momento en su lencería, un pequeño detalle que había pedido a uno de sus diseñadores favoritos.

—Contraseña—dictamino.

—Ups, siempre olvido que está cifrado, escucha con atención es: otros me follan mejor que tu—le dicto con una sonrisa en los labios y una maldición por parte del pelinegro no tardó en llegar.

—Te das cuenta que puedo hundir toda tu vida con solo atreverte a tener esto—dijo y aparto el portátil de su vista.

—Me encantaría ver quien destruye a quien, y creo que tienes todas las papeletas de ser tú el destruido, pero no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo que perder, así que dame lo que acabo de pedir y me iré sin más, niégamelo y pasare a otro nivel.

— ¿Sabes porque siempre me divierto y subestimo a las crías como tú? —le pregunto mientras desconectaba el pendrive y lo ponía en el mismo sitio que ella lo había dejado.

—Si 2 años más te hacen mucho más sabio, pero ilumíname no tengo ni idea—dijo mientras estiraba la mano para cogerlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sasuke le sujeto de la muñeca.

—Porque no tenéis paciencia, yo te habría ido a buscar a tu habitación, hubiese dejado que disfrutases de una cálida bienvenida, pero ahora me obligas a todo lo contrario. Siempre te advertí que venir a mi despacho no era la mejor de las decisiones y hoy no me pillas de buen humor y tu comportamiento no ayudo en nada, así que escucha muy bien, volverás a tu habitación y esperaras a que decida que hacer contigo.

Nerviosa por lo que había bajo su agarre ni siquiera miro a Sasuke, no le importaba en absoluto su discurso, solo le importaba que Sai hubiese recibido la señal de GPS que tenía el pendrive, al haber sido conectado al ordenador del Uchiha. Necesitaba ganar más tiempo hasta que el llegase hasta ella. Sin más remedio recurrió a la única arma de la que disponía en ese momento.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que su cuerpo temblara, dejo que el miedo la embargara y se imaginó todas las situaciones posibles que podrían pasarle si se quedaba allí. Y lloro, dejo que sus lágrimas salieran mientras levantaba el rostro hacia él y hablo.

—Has ganado, lo siento, no me hagas daño, ¿eso es lo que esperas que diga? —le pregunto altanera—Si, tengo miedo, tanto que aún no me creo que seas capaz de todo esto, confiaba en ti Sasuke—dijo entre sollozos llena de rabia— a pesar de que sabía quién era tu familia y la clase de personas que son, pensé que eras diferente que podría llegar a esa parte que nunca nadie había llegado, pero me equivoque, por querer ocultarme aquí y crear algo diferente contigo.

—Esperaba algo más de ti que lloros, ¿así que eso es todo lo que tienes? —le pregunto mirándola con superioridad y una gran sonrisa.

—Volveré a mi habitación—susurro y este le soltó la muñeca.

—Una cría encerrada en un cuerpo de mujer, solo eres eso—le dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta, pero lo que ella no esperaba era que Sai la tomase de la mano en ese preciso instante y enseguida un pensamiento vino a ella.

 _¿Qué era una cría?, pues vería que hacia esta mujer con las armas de una cría._

* * *

 **Notas: Muy buenos días/tardes/noches** a todas/os las/os que han decidido leer mi fanfic, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por todas las visitas que he recibido y quería agradecerlo, no me lo esperaba. Espero que también se animen a dejar sus comentarios para poder ver si les gusta o tener una idea de que ritmo seguir dado que esta en progreso.

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas/os**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡Sayo!**


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Escapar de mi prisión? O ¿d

**Capítulo 8: ¿Escapar de mi prisión? O ¿de ti?**

Cuando vio a Sai frente ella y la cogió de la mano quiso echarse a sus brazos de la alegría, pero sabía que no había tiempo. Se miraron, asintieron y emprendieron el camino hacia la salida. Se dejo guiar, si Sai había entrado a la casa tenía un plan mejor que solo salir corriendo por la entrada principal.

—Lo siento—le dijo tomándola por sorpresa—siento haber tardado tanto—y le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—No tienes porque Sai, sabía que vendrías a por mí—agrego comprensiva.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo y bajaron las escaleras, a continuación, abrieron una puerta y se mostró unas escaleras metálicas que se iluminaban a medida que bajaban, ella no conocía esa zona. Sai la guiaba puerta tras puerta como si conociera el lugar de memoria, abrió otra más y entonces entraron a un túnel que el ilumino con un palito luminoso que saco de su bolsillo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta salieron por un último umbral y pudo observar la villa desde lejos y a un helicóptero que los esperaba allí mismo.

—Sakura—la llamo Sai—Sakura, joder mírame—le pidió agarrándole la cara—Tranquila, necesito que te pongas los cascos—le pidió pasándoselos.

Todo esto estaba siendo demasiado surrealista para ella. Como cualquier adolescente en su época ella se había aficionado a las películas de acción, siempre había admirado a la espía inteligente, guapa y estilosa que vencía a los malos. Y con Sasuke se había sentido como una especie de super mujer, había tenido esa sensación de ser invencible como en su juventud. Pero ahora que se había añadido todo el drama digno de esas películas como son las mentiras, la traición, los escenarios traumáticos y el engaño amoroso deseaba renunciar a todos los placeres del pasado. Porque su costo estaba siendo demasiado caro más que "el presupuesto" de la película.

Cuando aterrizaron sus ojos se clavaron en Sai pidiendo una respuesta, aún no se creía que todo hubiese sido tan fácil. Primero no se habían encontrado con ningún guarda de seguridad de Sasuke, segundo ninguna de las alarmas de seguridad había saltado, incluso ella sabía que había cámaras y no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por evadirlas.

—Lo sé, tienes muchas preguntas, pero te contestare dentro de casa, por favor—le pidió.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta pudo ver claramente la figura de su padre sentado en aquel gran sillón del salón. Si la primera vez que había entrado a casa su padre solo se había mostrado ojeroso esta vez estaba para el arrastre, tenía signos de no haber dormido e incluso se apoyaba con la ayuda de un bastón.

—Papá—le llamo al borde de las lágrimas y corrió para impedir que se levantara de su sitio— ¿Qué ha...—pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase recibió un frio bofetón

—Ya he tenido suficiente Sakura Haruno, esta vez has cruzado tu limite—le dijo con furia

Ella se quedó allí estática sin saber que decir, pero si sabiendo que sentir y era culpa, por obligar a su padre a llegar a hasta ese extremo.

—Lo siento—susurro al escucharlo marcharse—Sai por favor sígueme a la habitación.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y ella se abrazó a una de sus almohadas estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos que ella agradeció para recomponerse y entonces hablo Sai.

—Son las 10 de la mañana si restamos la hora del viaje, estuviste completamente desaparecida para nosotros exactamente 10 horas, las suficientes para cualquiera que se propusiera hacerte daño conseguirlo

—No pude conectar el pendrive antes, pero estoy segura de que en el despacho de Sasuke eran las 8 de la mañana—agrego confusa.

Cierto era que a Sasuke no le gustaban los relojes dado que en esa villa solo había uno y era en su despacho, era como su forma particular del mantener el control sobre los que se quedaran allí. Era como las estrategias de márquetin de los supermercados para que no te dieras cuenta del tiempo que pasabas en el establecimiento, pero más siniestro.

—Sakura nunca recibimos tu señal GPS del pendrive—le escuchó decir y su cuerpo se helo.

—Eso es imposible, lo vi conectarlo, yo estoy segura—agrego aún más alterada—incluso miro lo que había dentro

—Esa casa está llena de inhibidores de señal GPS y en especial su despacho—aseguro—el piloto que nos trajo es experto en el tema.

— ¿Cómo sabias la salida?, ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba todo? —cuestiono.

—Naruto Uzumaki, él fue el que me proporciono los planos y todo lo necesario para evadir las cámaras, seguridad y la tarjeta que use para abrir todas las puertas.

— ¿Tarjeta? No vi ninguna en tu mano.

Sabía que su actitud estaba siendo un poco desconfiada con Sai, pero necesitaba respuestas aún no se creía la facilidad con la que habían salido de ese lugar.

—La oculte en mi muñeca bajo el jersey —dijo mostrándole—temía que se me cayese o que me la quitaran en caso de encontrarnos a alguien de seguridad.

— ¿Entonces planeaste todo esto desde que desaparecí? —pregunto incrédula.

—Si—dijo con una sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar tirarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

—Lo siento y gracias, lo siento, lo siento—susurro a medida que las lágrimas salían—jamás creí que mi ignorancia nos llevaría a esto.

—Escúchame—dijo separándola un poco y la cogió de las manos—No quiero alarmarte Sakura, pero esa casa es una perfecta prisión y aun no logro entender con qué propósito te dejo salir de casa la primera vez que viniste a nosotros y creo que tu padre tiene la respuesta.

—Mi padre—dijo en un suspiro—Dudo que quiera volver hablar conmigo en mucho tiempo.

—Tan solo dale tiempo, ha estado muy preocupado y por ello tuve que vigilarle para impedir que hiciese cualquier locura.

— ¿A qué te refieres con impedir una locura? —cuestiono asustada.

—Esto no puede salir de aquí jamás hasta que se te comunique, pero tu padre y Fukuga Uchiha tuvieron una conversación y tú y Sasuke estáis citados para una cena con el Uchiha mayor dentro de una semana.

¿Ella en una cena con los Uchiha?, tenían que estar de coña después de esto se tomaría unas largas vacaciones, aunque primero se encargaría de castrar a Sasuke en la reunión que se llevaría a cabo, esa misma tarde en la corporación Haruno.

—Se que lo que te voy a decir y pedir es algo duro Sakura, pero tendremos que llegar al fondo de muchos temas, tanto la enfermedad de Fukuga que está relacionada con la Corporación Haruno como tu relación con Sasuke Uchiha y la vida que llevaras a partir de ahora que has vuelto, entre muchas cosas más.

—Mi relación con el ya no existe Sai, solo quería usarme para chantajear a mi padre y usarme como moneda de cambio nada más.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de ello—dijo una voz y pudo darse cuenta de la presencia del piloto

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo un poco ofendida de que estuviera escuchando desde la puerta.

—Sakura él es Khalan es japonés/tailandés nos conocimos en un viaje—comento el pelinegro y ella sonrió.

—No te ofendas, pero no te necesitaba para nada, en cuanto al fármaco se refiere, las fechas de la administración de las dosis a los pacientes y la fecha en la que os conocisteis no tiene nada que ver e incluso pensar que te iba usar como garantía de que se administrase es imposible ya que el proyecto ya estaba aprobado.

— ¿Y las amenazas a mi padre? —pregunto incrédula.

—Simple diversión

¿Claro y eso tenía que dejarla más tranquila no?, joder y ella que creía que eso no podía ir a peor.

— ¿Entonces simplemente se divirtió conmigo porque me tuvo a mano en esa fiesta? —inquirió.

—No, la fiesta desde luego fue un plan de él, pero lo que si te aseguro es que estabas en su mira desde hacía mucho tiempo y por alguna extraña razón ha dejado que escapes de él.

—Yo también tengo esa misma conclusión—acoto Sai—Tuve que contarle todo lo sucedido a Khalan para ver si él llegaba a una conclusión diferente, pero ya vez.

—Es imposible, ¿están diciendo que hoy me dejo escapar?

Sentía que la cabeza le iba explotar con tantas preguntas y con tanta información nueva para ella que ni siquiera se había planteado.

—No, estoy diciendo que te dejo pedir ayuda la primera vez para poder llegar a escapar hoy.

—Así que lo más seguro y aunque suene loco lo que voy a decir o está realmente obsesionado contigo o realmente se ha enamorado de ti Sakura—comento Sai.

" _Enamorado de ti "resonó en su mente y una mierda la obsesión era la respuesta correcta para un psicópata como lo era el Uchiha_

* * *

 **Notas: Muy buenos días/tardes/noches** a todas/os como persona torpe que soy tuve que volver a subir el capítulo 7(lloro por mis 200 vistas), ya que lo borre por error (mas bien porque aun no se usar bien la página jajaja). En fin, espero de todo corazón que les guste este capitulo y que lo disfruten. Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez mas interesantes entre Sakura y Sasuke ¿no? Déjenme saber su opinión y teorías.

 **Y ahora la hora de los agradecimientos:** Gracias a todas/os por sus visitas y mención especial a los comentarios de: **mariacre02, Samara, Krol, Jennii y weriita.**

 **No saben cuanto me anima leer que disfrutan con mi fic**

 **¡Sayo!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Moviendo Ficha

**Capítulo 9: Moviendo ficha**

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _Seis meses atrás_**

 ** _Dia 25_**

 _Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 am y Sasuke seguía allí, en su cama junto a ella durmiendo plácidamente. Era la primera vez que pasaba ya que cuando ella solía despertarse el ya no estaba. Al principio no le había tomado importancia ya que solo se divertían, no tenía por qué haberle afectado, aunque tampoco es que le hubiese dado ningún significado. Pero cuando abrió los ojos y le vio allí una sensación maravillosa le embargo el alma. Era como si hubiese conseguido por fin avanzar un paso más con el pelinegro._

 _— ¿Vas a seguir mirándome más tiempo? —le pregunto este abriendo los ojos y tomándola por sorpresa._

 _—Eh no, lo siento—dijo avergonzada y estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero este la cogió del brazo y la tumbo sobre él._

 _—Eres muy fácil de sorprender, ¿lo sabias? —le susurró al oído._

 _—O tu eres una caja de sorpresas— se defendió._

 _—No tengo muchos días en los que pueda dormir con alguien, no te levantes y duerme—le ordeno._

 ** _End the flash back_**

En tan solo 25 días, en menos de un mes, él ya había hecho que se volviera loca por él. Se había acostumbrado a acatar sus órdenes, sobre todo porque él siempre lograba ver a través de ella. Y casualidad o no, casi siempre era lo que ella realmente deseaba, pero que no se atrevía a pedir. Con el tiempo eso cambiaria y él le haría pedir lo que ella deseara.

— ¿Estas preparada? —escuchó decir cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Voy—dijo caminando, preparada o no tendría que enfrentar al Uchiha al menos una vez más.

En cuanto salió por la puerta Sai le dio un cálido abrazo y se dirigieron a la salida y se subieron a un coche negro con los cristales opacos. Pudo notar claramente que había más seguridad de lo normal. Siempre había estado rodeada de personas que trabajaban para la seguridad de su casa y que la habían acompañado toda su vida incluida la universitaria, pero esto era de otro nivel. Por no decir también que dos coches los seguían detrás.

—Hay unos pequeños detalles de los que tenemos que hablar por el camino—le explico.

—Si eso incluye decirme porque nos sigue tanta gente, adelante—le pidió.

—Son las nuevas normas de tu padre, a partir de ahora si salimos de casa tendremos esta clase de seguridad, ¿qué te parece?

—Está bien, ¿tampoco tengo opción de elegir no? —comento amarga.

—Procurare que cuando salgas sola no te sigan desde tan cerca—dijo a modo de alentarla.

—Sai, yo…—dijo frustrada—No eres mi secretario, no eres un empleado, eres mi primo, mi hermano—dijo tratando de explicarse mirándole a los ojos—Así que me explicaras esto una vez y luego yo me encargare del tema y hablare con mi padre—sentencio.

—Soy tu hermano Sakura y es mi deber protegerte, pero solo te pido que no seas imprudente aún no hemos hablado del tema, pero no creas que no estoy furioso contigo—dijo mirándola con severidad.

—Lo sé, he sido ingenua creyendo que estaba al nivel de Sasuke, si no me hubieses rescatado quien sabe que hubiese pasado—dijo atormentada.

Aun no se recomponía del miedo que había sentido ante la presencia de Sasuke, ella jamás le había visto como una verdadera amenaza hacia su persona hasta ese momento.

—Creo que nada grave, tuvo su oportunidad y no eligió precisamente hacerte daño—comento pensativo.

— ¿Del lado de quien estas? —agrego ofendida.

—De tu lado por supuesto—afirmo con solemnidad—pero hay algo que no me cuadra en esta historia.

—Supongo que nos quedaremos sin saberlo—agrego dando por terminada la charla.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después diviso el edificio de la sede principal, era la hora de dejar todas esas paranoias atrás y mover ficha porque por ahora el Uchiha le estaba llevado clara ventaja por no decir que la estaba aplastando.

 ** _Edifico de la Cede Principal de la Corporación Haruno_**

Entraron a una sala de juntas vacía donde Sai simplemente le pidió que se sentara y le explico todo lo que harían en esa reunión. Por supuesto se dejó claro que no se revelaría ninguna información adicional respecto al proyecto real de Fukuga con la Corporación, pero se anunciaría ciertos cambios que no le gustarían nada al Uchiha.

— ¿Así que tengo que decir exactamente eso? —pregunto dudosa.

—Es lo máximo que podemos hacer por ahora, por ello es importante que vayas a la cena con los Uchiha Sakura, ahora mismo no estamos ahogando en arenas movedizas y Sasuke ya sabe toda la información que tenemos.

Maldijo en su interior había mostrado todo a Sasuke para garantizar que pudiese salir de aquel lugar y todo había sido para nada, ahora jugaba en desventaja en un terreno que el controlaba muy bien, pero por suerte para ella contaba con la ayuda de Sai y confiaba en él.

Los accionistas no tardaron en llegar, pero con la ventaja de unos minutos la presencia del Uchiha lleno la sala. Sus intensos ojos negro se fijaron en ella al instante, casi podía sentir que la atravesaban. Enseguida su respiración se hizo más dificultosa y si no hubiese sido por el toque de la mano de Sai en su hombro, hubiese permanecido así mucho más tiempo.

—No digas ni una sola palabra—le recomendó Sai que también miraba al Uchiha con atención.

—Veo que siempre te ha gustado recibir órdenes—dijo mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Se mordió la lengua y se negó a responder, sucumbir a sus provocaciones no le ayudaría a estar calmada para recibir a la junta. Lo quisiese o no él siempre lograba alterarla.

—Cuatro días, ¿los has contado verdad? —le pregunto— son los que llevas fuera de mi cama Sakura—comento

—Serás…

—Y serán más Uchiha yo me asegurare de que sea así —respondió con tono firme Sai—Así que déjame comentarte algo, no, ordenarte, limítate a mantener la compostura y hablemos cuando sea estrictamente necesario que es para lo que estamos aquí.

Pudo ver como los ojos de Sasuke brillaron por el comentario y casi estuvo segura de que iba a responder algo aún más malicioso, pero llegaron los accionistas y sus labios se sellaron.

—Seré muy breves señores ya que todos somos personas ocupadas, el presidente y fundador de esta empresa y de todo el imperio Haruno ha decidido a su futura sucesora y es su hija, Sakura Haruno esto es una mera formalidad porque ya es un hecho.

—Como primera tarea me encargare del proyecto actual con fármacos Uchiha ambos somos herederos—dijo mirando al pelinegro—y podemos aprender juntos ¿no es así Sasuke? —agrego con una sonrisa—Espero recibir el apoyo de todos y trabajare duro para ganarme el respeto de todos los aquí presentes—dijo con una reverencia.

No le sorprendió el no escuchar ningún murmullo o critica por parte de la junta, todo esto era simplemente un montaje para que Sasuke no pudiese apelar a ningún accionista.

Todos habían sido informados a su debido tiempo. Además, lo menos que querían los accionistas era a una novata involucrada directamente con los asuntos de la corporación y tenerla entretenida con un proyecto externo y a baja escala, era una ventaja para ellos. No era el ataque más directo que pudiese hacer, pero era lo único que podía jugar con sus cartas por ahora. Arruinar todo ese proyecto sería su meta.

—Entonces la decisión está tomada si no hay ninguna objeción—finalizo Sai

—Yo—dijo Sasuke haciéndose notar— pido que se me conceda el honor de ser el primero en acompañarte a las instalaciones.

—Como rechazar tal amabilidad—dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Lo menos que quería hacer esa tarde era pasar más de un segundo con el Uchiha, pero no podía negarse eso sería demostrarle miedo._

* * *

 **Notas: Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo nos vemos en el próximo**

 **¡Sayo!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Explosión de sentimientos

**Capítulo 10: Explosión de sentimientos**

El descaro de ese hombre llegaba hasta límites insospechables. Cuando llego a las instalaciones por supuesto acompañada de Sai, este se fue dejándolos solos, aunque no le había gustado mucho la idea.

 ** _Hace 10 min sala de juntas_**

— _No vas a estar a solas con el—le prohibió._

 _—Estoy en mi empresa Sai, me niego a mostrarle miedo—replico—Y es lo que voy a demostrar si me sigues tú y dos guardaespaldas más._

 _—Pero miedo es precisamente lo que sientes Sakura y es totalmente natural, confiabas en él y te decepciono—alego comprensivo._

 _—No vayas por ahí Sai no me pidas que me quiebre ahora y menos cuando tengo que volver a verle—le pidió con el dolor reflejado en la mirada._

 _—A pesar de mis dudas, no confió en el Sakura pude ver cómo te miraba y no era precisamente con amor—susurro._

 _—Lo, se yo también lo sé—admitió—dos y me seguirán de lejos—dijo resignada._

 _—Gracias y lo siento—dijo el pelinegro dándole un abrazo._

 **Planta baja, Corporación Haruno**

Después de un breve tour por las instalaciones y con la tensión en el aire el Uchiha hablo el primero.

— ¿Tanto miedo me tienes como para doblar tu seguridad? —le pregunto fijándose en los dos hombres que los seguían a cierta distancia.

— ¿Eso es lo que intentas provocar en mí? —le pregunto con sinceridad.

—Es lo que me confesaste que sentías—le recordó la mañana en su despacho.

—Solo mentí para provocarte lastima, tu eres el experto en mentiras tenías que haberlo descubierto—dijo atacándole.

—Veo que hay muchas cosas que se te dan bien, pero no contaba con tus dotes de actriz—agrego tirante.

—Necesito garantizar mi seguridad—replico—Por cierto—camino unos cuantos pasos le tomo de la corbata y tiro de el para pegar sus labios a su oreja—Esta vez, no dudare en ir a por ti—le dijo en un arranque.

—Te estaré esperando mi cerezo, pero...—acto seguido la rodeo por la cintura y la pego hacia el—esta vez espero que no termines suplicando.

— ¿Es lo único que tienes para defenderte? El recordarme todas y cada una de las cosas que he hecho contigo en ese lugar—dijo rodando los ojos —empiezas a ser ya muy repetitivo Sasuke y eso me aburre.

—Supongo que tendré que innovar y eso significa que quieres tener noticias sobre mi—agrego con satisfacción.

—Hace exactamente cuatro días, quería seguir sabiendo más sobre ti, hoy prefiero olvidarlo todo—le aseguro.

—No te permitiré olvidar ni un solo día de esos seis meses Sakura, eso te lo garantizo.

Furiosa por sus palabras giro su rostro incapaz de seguir mirándole, pero la obligo a mirarle y le enfrento.

— ¿Esto es lo único que sabes hacer?, obligarme a que te preste atención, obligarme a que sienta que te necesito cuando no es así, ya no soy tu juguete Sasuke así que olvídame.

— ¿Mi juguete? —dijo soltado una risa burlona y separándose de ella—Definitivamente eres experta en hacerte la victima Sakura—agrego con sequedad.

Salió disparada en busca de la salida, sentía que iba a explotar y lo menos que quería era que la viera derrumbarse. Camino por el pasillo y al final de este llego al ascensor. Pudo ver como Sasuke la seguía con paso calmado y se desesperó porque las puertas no se abrían. Cuando el ascensor llego y entro suspiro de alivio, pero este se esfumo cuando la mano del pelinegro impidió que se cerrase y entro. Pero esto no acabo allí ya que este presiono el botón que detuvo el ascensor.

—Mírame—le ordeno Sasuke poniéndose frente a ella, pero no lo hizo—Sakura— la llamo de nuevo en un tono más alto.

—Sakura, Sakura—se acabó—dijo insuflada de ira—He tenido suficiente de ti, me has estado llevado al límite como si tratases de acorralarme en una esquina. Estoy harta de escuchar tu voz después de toda la mierda que me has hecho pasar estos cuatro días. No tienes ningún derecho a ordenarme nada, ni a reprocharme nada, así que vas a callarte y dejarme ir a mi casa—dijo apartándole y presionado el botón del ascensor.

—Así que este es tu limite—dijo mientras el ascensor subía y se recostó en la pared metálica a la derecha de ella—Ah y eres libre de volver a casa cuando quieras, nadie te retiene—comento mirándola con suspicacia.

— ¿Mi límite?, esa es tu conclusión después de todo lo que he dicho—comento incrédulo—Ah y lo otro prefiero ignorarlo, eres ridículo—agrego aún más ofendida.

—Desde la muerte de tu madre, es la primera vez que realmente dices lo que sientes.

¿Desde la muerte de su madre? No pudo evitar mirarle al instante, sus ojos se encendieron llenos de furia y dolor. Ella le había hablado de su madre y ahora ¿la quería usar para hacerle daño?

—No te atrevas hablar de ella—le amenazo—No tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

—Solo te estoy dando lo que pediste en su día Sakura, aunque me hubiese gustado ser más suave, pero eso ya no volverá a ocurrir—sentencio.

— ¿Y que se supone que te pedí Sasuke? porque ahora mismo créeme que estoy perdida, ya no sé quién eres, no sé si eres ese hombre que conocí durante esos seis meses, o un simple psicópata divirtiéndose conmigo—dijo afligida.

—Yo tengo muy claro quién soy—aclaro— eres tú la que tiene que descubrir quién es realmente y no la vida que intento construiste tu padre y que luego tu trataste de derrumbar—dijo e hizo una pausa tan larga que el silencio le torturo los oídos—te ofrecí un lugar donde estar y decidiste apuñalarme por la espalda.

Acto seguido el ascensor se abrió como si él hubiese calculado justo el tiempo perfecto para decir esa frase y se marchó. ¿Ella? Simplemente se desplomo en el suelo del ascensor y lloro, lloro hasta desahogarse.

* * *

 **Notas: Bueno mis queridas/os lectoras/es** , estoy muy feliz y es un placer que sigan leyendo mi fic y las visitas aumentan y es genial al igual que los favoritos y seguidores. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **La hora de los agradecimientos es para:** **Seishes** gracias por tu comentario


	11. Capítulo 11: Culpa y errores

**Capítulo 11: Culpa y errores**

 ** _Cafetería en el centro de Tokio 18:00_**

Cuando Sai la recogió del suelo del ascensor la llamada del Uzumaki no llegaba en el mejor momento, pero simplemente no quería volver a casa, no en ese estado y tal vez él podría darle algunas respuestas.

—Supongo que estarás sorprendida por todo lo ocurrido—le comento el rubio.

— ¿Sorprendida?, tienes que estar de broma si piensas que solo estoy sorprendida Uzumaki—dijo escandalizada— Es como vivir en una continua película de acción y drama—se quejó.

—La última vez que te vi parecías disfrutar de esa película—agrego con picardía.

—Créeme no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, supongo que peque de ingenua y ahora lo sé muy bien—dijo consiente de la situación.

—No eres la primera que se ha chocado con la gran pared llamada Sasuke Uchiha, pero tengo la confianza de que podrás con ello—le aseguro.

— ¿Por eso me has estado ayudando? —le pregunto desconfiada.

—Digamos que sabía del interés que tenía Sasuke por ti y simplemente quería ayudar—dijo restándole importancia.

—Si con interés te refieres a que quería mantenerme secuestrada y chantajear a mi familia, Dios me libre de gozar de su completa atención—agrego sarcástica.

—Muy graciosa, pero hablo enserio, no sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes y agradecería que me lo contaras—agrego.

— ¿Pasar?, que no ha pasado dirás—dijo soltando un suspiro—se ha encargado de destrozar mi vida—dijo con amargura—jamás creí que involucrarme con él me haría dudar tanto de mí misma.

—Esa es una de sus cualidades, siempre logra hacer que te des cuenta de tus carencias, pero sigo sin entender—dijo con aire confuso.

—Si es el hombre perfecto—dijo irónica—al principio era todo lo normal que se puede tener con alguien tan cerrado como el, incluso habíamos progresado de verdad, pero entonces todo cambio esa noche.

— ¿Cuál noche? Necesito que concretes porque créeme tu versión no concuerda con nada de lo que yo supe estos meses al respecto.

—La noche en la que Orochimaru fue hasta la villa en la que nos quedábamos y hablaron sobre mí, me di cuenta de la realidad, de que solo me estaba usando.

— ¿Sasuke usándote a ti? —dijo con incredulidad, lo cual la ofendió.

—Si que pasa, ¿tan poca cosa me consideras que crees que no puede pasar?

—No es eso y entiendo tu enfado, pero vas tener que calmarte si quieres que lleguemos al fondo de esto—dijo más serio—Y aunque no lo creas Sasuke y yo somos amigos.

—Vaya esto ya tiene que ser broma, ¿esto es parte de su plan? Que me saques información—agrego apunto de levantarse.

—Mira no se realmente lo que ha pasado pero el plan no era este, quédate por favor—dijo persuadiéndola.

— ¿Qué el plan no era este? Porque tengo la sensación de que sabes mucho más que yo de todo esto.

—Porque se mucho más que tú, yo fui el que ayudé a Sasuke para que terminaras en esa fiesta y pudiera conocerte—le aclaro.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto sorprendida— ¿Fuiste tú quien me mando la invitación esa?

—Si, el plan era que os conocierais y que pasaseis unos días juntos y luego bueno lo que surgiera, espera ¿cuánto tiempo pasaste exactamente con el allí?

—Seis meses para ser exactos, si planeaste las cosas ¿cómo es que no lo sabes? —alego confundida.

—Simple, Sasuke me contaba ciertas cosas, pero jamás especifico que estaba viviendo en esa villa contigo—comento pensativo—ahora entiendo porque desaparecía constantemente y decía que estaba progresando.

—Es imposible que no supieras el tiempo que llevaba allí, tú le mandaste los planos y la tarjeta de acceso a mi primo Sai.

—Si, lo hice cuando tu primo se puso en contacto conmigo diciendo que era de vida o muerte, pero jamás me imagine que era Sasuke quien te retenía, esto no es propio de el—dijo negándose a creerlo.

— ¿Qué no es propio de él? ¿de verdad conoces a tu amigo?, es un obseso del control y disfruta con ello.

—Rebobinemos un poco, durante esos meses allí ¿Sasuke en algún momento se sobrepasó contigo? o ¿actuó de mala manera? y lo más importante ¿te mantuvo allí en contra de tu voluntad?

—La verdad es que no, es decir nunca le pedí irme, yo acepte estar allí—concluyo.

—Entonces todo esto sucedió desde la visita de Orochimaru—afirmo.

—Si, cuando escuché su conversación planeé mi huida, me sentía traccionada—alego.

—Pero ¿no hablaste con el sobre el tema?, ¿ni le dijiste que escuchaste la conversación? —le pregunto cada vez más sorprendido.

—Pues no, no creo que lo correcto fuera decirle, Oye disculpa, ¿pero es verdad que solo soy un negocio para ti? —contesto.

— ¿Y no crees que tal vez mintió aposta? —dijo pensativo.

—Oh no, no vayas por ahí, me niego a creer que todo sea un mal entendido porque si así lo fuera el debería de haberme tratado de hacérmelo entender—dijo en su defensa.

—Tal vez solo estaba furioso, conozco muy bien al teme y odia que desconfíen de él y eso puede llevarlo a ser realmente cruel.

—No es suficiente excusa para todo lo que me hizo.

— ¿Y que fue exactamente lo que te hizo? ¿Hablar mal de ti cuando pensaba que no lo estabas escuchando? —cuestiono—Tu huiste de él, desconfiaste de él y encima planeaste una venganza por ello, creo que estáis a mano.

—Y tú me diste la información para ello—arremetió.

—No, te di esa información para que ayudases a Sasuke, si habían progresado tanto como decía él, que ahora veo que no es así—agrego— quería que supieras la presiona a la que está sometido y que impidieses que se hundiera en ese mundo como lo había hecho su hermano Itachi.

— ¿Estas de broma verdad? —dijo incrédula.

—Analizándolo desde fuera y sabiendo yo sus intenciones solo puedo decirte una cosa y es que ambos han interpretado mal las acciones del otro.

Cuando salió de la cafetería le pidió a su conductor que la llevase a casa, pero no se bajó del coche. Se quedo allí recordando los días que había pasado con Sasuke y uno en concreto vino a su mente.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _Seis meses atrás_**

 ** _Dia 80_**

 _Era mediodía y Sasuke le había avisado de que llegaría para almorzar juntos otra de las cosas que se había vuelto costumbre con el paso de los días. Ella se mostraba feliz y porque no decir encantada de no solo verlo en su cama en las noches si no también compartir esos momentos._

 _—Te vez muy feliz hoy—le dijo el pelinegro mirándola de reojo._

 _—Tal vez sea por el tiempo, me gusta cuando llueve y el frio seco envuelve el ambiente—confeso._

 _— ¿Puedo saber por qué? —le cuestionó mientras cortaba un trozo de bistec y se lo llevaba a la boca._

 _—Si...—dijo distraída mirándole, había descubierto una manía del Uchiha al comer siempre bebía un sorbo de agua y no volvía a tocarla hasta terminar de comer._

 _—Sakura—la llamo y ella le miro a los ojos._

 _—Porque me gusta acurrucarme bajo las sabanas, y esa sensación mejora si hace frio—le contesto._

 _—Tus gustos son un poco infantiles, ¿lo sabias? —afirmo._

 _—Si, es verdad, pero me gusta disfrutar de los placeres cotidianos de la vida, ¿hace cuánto que no te metes en la cama solo por estarlo? —le pregunto curiosa._

 _—Creo que desde los 12 años de edad—comento sin más y eso la dejo helada._

 _—O dios—dijo sorprendida— ¿Te das cuenta de lo normal que resulta para ti, pero lo aterrador que es para mí?_

 _— ¿Qué tiene de raro lo que he dicho?, prefería invertir mi tiempo en otras cosas—se excusó._

 _—Cuando terminemos de comer iremos a la cama—le comunico._

 _—No puedo estar más de acuerdo con tu proposición— agrego con una sonrisa._

 _—Confía en mí no te arrepentirás—le dijo con una dulce sonrisa._

 ** _End the flash back_**

Cuando se fueron a la cama le pidió a Sasuke que se acostara con ella y que simplemente se envolvieran en la manta, lo que ella no sabía era lo que iba pasar en ese momento. Y es que Sasuke por primera vez se dignaría hablar con ella de su infancia y aunque sabía que omitía muchas cosas, lo agradeció. Fue entonces cuando ella se atrevió hablar sobre la muerte de su madre, un dolor que ambos tenían en común. Jamás olvidaría esa noche. Jamás olvidaría todas las primeras veces que tendría durante esos 183 días a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas: Buenas noches mis queridas/os lectoras/es desde** aquí donde escribo, espero que estén disfrutado todas/os de mi fic, gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos. Y como siempre mención especial a los comentarios: **mariacre02: Oh me alegra mucho que te encante y que muestres tu presencia para hacérmelo saber , nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y un abrazo para ti también.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Y cuando intentas huir

**Capítulo 12: Y cuando intentas huir del drama…**

Estaba harta de especulaciones, de venganzas, de lloros, del miedo y del amor vs obsesión. Eran las 23:00 de la noche estaba agotada y sin ganas de dormir y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se bajo del coche, se quitó los tacones y corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la zona oeste de la casa, donde estaba la habitación de Sai. Tenía su propio espacio, era como un apartamento privado, pero dentro de la mansión familiar. Toco el timbre varias veces para asegurarse de que la escuchase y lo hizo.

-Se que es una locura lo que voy a decir, pero necesito divertirme-le soltó con la voz entre cortada por la carrera que se había pegado.

\- ¿Estas loca? ¿después de todo lo que ha pasado aun tienes el descaro de querer salir? -dijo mirándola con incredulidad.

-Lo sé, soy de lo peor, pero estoy harta de estar encerrada y no quiero dormir y te necesito eres mi compañero de juergas-dijo insistente.

-Tienes amigas Sakura, con las que por cierto aun no has hablado-le reprocho.

-No es el momento para eso Sai, vienes conmigo o me voy sola.

-Vas a tener que pagarme con creces las horas extras de primo comprensivo.

-Oh vamos, sé que te mueres por mover el esqueleto, además tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre ese piloto amigo tuyo-dijo guiñándole un ojo-Nos vemos en la salida en una hora.

Dos horas después ambos estaban dándolo todo en una fiesta privada. Lo primero que había hecho al llegar era hacer una ronda de chupitos y luego coger unas copas y lanzarse a la pista. Ambos se movían con fluidez moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música y disfrutando de las luces de colores que los envolvía en un ambiente de fiesta.

-Necesito otra copa-le dijo Sai y ambos se movieron a la barra.

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a tener estos momentos contigo-le dijo brindando.

-Porque tu padre no me mate mañana, salud-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Volvieron de nuevo a la pista y siguieron dándolo todo, estaban pasándola genial y cuando sonó su canción favorita bad romance de Lady Gaga una explosión de adrenalina les recorrió el cuerpo. Por un momento se olvido de Sasuke, de su padre y de los problemas que se le avecinaban como heredera de la Corporación Haruno, por un momento solo fue Sakura, una joven de 24 años que bailaba con su hermano su compañero de aventuras y desdichas.

Ansiosos por la búsqueda de aire salieron al jardín y se sentaron en una terraza en unos cómodos sillones blancos. Al alrededor había más gente, incluso una barra con expertos barman y camareros que se encargaban de atenderlos. Era la ventaja de tener dinero y conocer a la gente más "selecta" aunque ella prefería no mezclase con ellos e ir a su rollo. Pero a veces le servía para informarse de este tipo de sitios.

\- ¿Nunca salías de esa villa? -le pregunto de pronto.

-Claro que sí, pero solo salía con Sasuke cuando íbamos de viaje exprés o cuando iba de compras con uno de sus guardaespaldas-le comento.

\- ¿Con el guardaespaldas? -le pregunto curioso.

-Créeme era increíblemente guapo, si no hubiese sido porque estaba cegada con Sasuke, en unos de esos viajes le habría hecho algún que otro favor-comentó picara.

-Tienes suerte de ser mujer-agrego bajando la mirada.

-Retíralo-le dijo señalándole con el dedo-Escúchame Sai, todos tenemos derecho a elegir con quien estar y tu no eres la excepción, así que vamos cuéntame quien es ese piloto, por favor-le animo.

-Cuando se acabó mi relación con Ino, creí que no me volvería a gustar nadie hasta que le conocí a él en Tailandia, me apunte a un curso de escalada y él era el piloto del helicóptero que nos llevaría hasta la zona. Al principio fue extraño era la primera vez que ya sabes, me fijaba en alguien de otro sexo y bueno paso el tiempo, vino aquí a Japón y hoy nos acostamos.

-Espera ¿hoy mismo? -le grito sorprendida-Oh dios Sai eso es fantástico-agrego llena de felicidad-Siento no haber estado cuando lo conociste de verdad, pero ahora estoy aquí-dijo señalándose a ella misma- puedes compartirlo conmigo si quieres-le ínsito.

-Yo…-dijo con la voz entrecortada- lo disfrute y mucho-confeso-aunque todo fue muy torpe por mi parte, el hizo todo el trabajo, es complicado.

\- ¿Por qué? No tiene por qué serlo, es maravilloso que hayas descubierto quién eres realmente-dijo cogiéndole de las manos.

-Lo aleje de mi por la presión de ser descubierto y ahora que ya no soy el heredero puedo vivir la vida que quiero, pero al mismo tiempo no sé si me aceptara, es decir capaz que para el no significo algo más-dijo con la duda reflejada en la mirada.

-Oh vamos, eres el mejor hermano del mundo y el ser más detallista y protector que jamás he conocido-dijo con sinceridad-Si no te acepta será el mayor error de su vida.

-Supongo que ambos estamos en cosas complicadas ¿no? -dijo con un suspiro.

-Hable con Naruto y ha hecho que dude si realmente es correcto el cómo actué con Sasuke, es decir no voy a justificarle, pero tal vez creo que necesito una conversación con él, pero de verdad sin echarnos nada en cara.

\- ¿Eso significa que dejaras de lado el proyecto de los fármacos? -comento preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no, una cosa no quita la otra y como medico no puedo dejar pasar este asunto-sentencio-además jamás volveremos a confiar el uno en el otro.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, le quieres puedo verlo Sakura.

-Tal vez no le quiero y solo me haya dejado segar por esos meses, se me pasara-le aseguro con una sonrisa-necesito ir al baño, espérame aquí.

-No vayas muy lejos o mandare a seguridad a buscarte-le advirtió divertido.

-Eso sería pasarse-le dijo rodando los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa había echado mucho de menos a Sai.

Volvió de nuevo al interior de la casa y sorteo la multitud para poder subir las escaleras e ir al baño. Al entrar se encontró con otras mujeres retocando su maquillaje y se quedó paralizada al ver allí una rubia que conocía muy bien.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, a mi ex mejor amiga-comento mirándola.

-Y yo que pensaba que ya estaba en la fase de enemiga-agrego irónica.

-No te hagas la lista Sakura y más te vale que tengas una buena excusa si quieres que te perdone-le reprocho la oji azul.

\- ¿Te vale saber que te he echado de menos? -le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Joder, chica siempre que desapareces traes un drama aún más grande-dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

-Supongo que es mi especialidad, atraer dramas-se excuso.

-O más bien deberías de dejar de buscarlos, ¿no crees? -la aconsejo.

-Necesito entrar al baño, Sai me está esperando en el jardín-comento limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Genial reunión de ex novios-comento incomoda-pero nada te librara de la explicación detallada que necesito-dijo soltándola.

Cuando llegaron del nuevo al jardín Sai no estaba en la zona en la que se habían sentado, preocupada porque no la esperase decidieron dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Pero nada, no había rastro de Sai por ningún lado y eso empezó a preocuparla y llamo a su móvil. Sonó durante tres tonos y contesto.

\- ¿Dónde estás? -le pregunto aliviada.

-Sube las escaleras, sigue recto por el primer pasillo, la tercera puerta a la derecha y no tardes no me gusta esperar-dijo una voz desconocida.

 _Genial, la anoche acaba de empezar y ya tenía un nuevo drama por resolver._

* * *

 **Notas: Bueno mis queridas/os lectoras/es** nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuanto más interés vea más pronto será. Gracias a todas las personas que me siguen agregando a sus favoritos y a los seguidores. **Y ahora la mención de los comentarios: Saynah1** de nuevo me alegra que te guste y lo demuestres.

¡Sayo!


	13. Capítulo 13:¿Dar un paso atras?

**Capítulo 13: ¿Dar un paso atrás?**

En compañía de Ino se dirigieron a la habitación que le habían indicado por el móvil y no precisamente con el mejor de los humores. ¿Qué pasaba?, acaso los Haruno llevaban un cartel pegado en la frente donde ponía: Si te metes con nosotros tendrás diversión garantizada. Toco dos veces la puerta y un hombre que no conocía de nada las dejo pasar. Al fondo de la habitación pudo ver a Sai sentado en una mesa y de espaldas sentado también un hombre de pelo negro, le resultaba familiar. Un escalofrió le recorrió.

—Ya estoy aquí—anuncio— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto con tono disgustado.

—Siéntate—le dijo señalándole la silla libre en la mesa.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —cuestiono incrédula, estaba harta de que cualquiera se creyera con el derecho de ordenarle algo.

—Porque tú y yo necesitamos hablar sobre mi hermano—aclaro.

Desconfiada camino hasta la silla y sentó y no fue hasta que alzo la mirada cuando pudo comprobar sus sospechas de quien se trataba.

—Itachi Uchiha— susurro y trago saliva.

De todas las fiestas a las que podía haber ido no se la había ocurrido otra que ir justamente a una donde el Uchiha estaba. Ahora mismo deseaba darle una paliza a quien le había enviado la invitación por correo, es que no aprendía ni a palos.

—Así que tú eres esa pequeña distracción que ha mantenido ocupado a mi hermano—comento.

—Si querías conocerme no era necesario retener a mi primo—contestó—Con una invitación formal hubiese bastado.

Lo vio levantar la mano he hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres.

—Deja que el flacucho y la rubia se vayan—ordenó.

—No—replicó Sai y ella le fulminó con la mirada, hasta ella sabía que no era buena idea llevarle la contraria a ese hombre.

—No pasara nada Sai—dijo entre dientes—espérame en el jardín quieres—le pidió tensa.

—Vamos Sai no es el momento—lo regaño Ino llevándoselo y lo agradeció.

—Y ahora que se han ido las distracciones continuemos—dijo este mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa entrelazando los dedos y la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —le preguntó directa.

—Quiero entender por qué te has mantenido a su alrededor y sobre todo sabiendo que no es, digamos tu tipo ideal.

— ¿Y cuál se supone que lo es? – le preguntó—Por cierto, no vas a invitarme una copa, ¿esto es una fiesta no?

—Creo recordar que a último novio le gustaba hacer coópteles para ti—menciono— y los anteriores tenían algo que mi hermano no tiene y era una vida liberal y llena de diversión, me pregunto qué puede tener mi hermano para que cambies tus gustos tan radicalmente, pero vamos no me hagas repasar tu historial cuando sabes que se todo sobre ti, ahora responde—dictamino.

—Simplemente sucedió—dijo tratando de no mostrar duda.

Si algo le había quedado claro después de hablar con Naruto era que jamás debería de revelar como había conocido a Sasuke a alguien como a Itachi. Si, sería una venganza perfecta contarle que su hermanito había planeado todo porque tenía interés en ella y unirse a él, pero ella no jugaría tan sucio. Prefería ser ella misma la que hundiera a Sasuke. Aunque ahora mismo no estuviera tan segura exactamente de que tenía que vengarse.

— ¿Así sin más?, te levantaste un día y te diste cuenta que te gustaban más lo hombres aburridos y estrictos como lo es Sasuke.

—Veo que conoces muy bien a tu hermano.

—No me gusta repetirme Sakura—dijo con tono acompasado—Odio alterarme así que volvamos a mi pregunta.

—No me has traído hasta aquí para preguntarme cosas inútiles y lo sabes—afirmó— solo quieres confirmar lo que crees y me niego a tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión y sobre todo porque no tienes ningún derecho meterte en lo que sea que tengamos tu hermano y yo.

— Así que si hay algo— dijo levantándose de la mesa y se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de distancia.

—Aléjate de mí— le pidió desviando la mirada y supo que había cavado su propia tumba.

—Puedes irte por hoy Haruno, pero si mi hermano no vuelve a ser el mismo tú y yo volveremos a vernos y no seré tan benevolente.

—Y yo te diré algo, si crees que soy importante para tu hermano e intentas destruirme solo por ello, estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—En el caso de que lo fueras ¿porque le haría algo así a mi hermano? —le preguntó con sus ojos llenos de interés.

—Porque no soportas que otros tengan lo que tú no puedes tener y menos Sasuke.

—Un buen punto, pero no trates de jugar conmigo, si ahora mismo quisiera podría hacer que desaparecieras Haruno y nadie volvería a verte hasta que yo lo permitiese.

—Si quisieras, pero no lo haces, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que atender—dijo y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió por el pasillo y hasta que no llego al baño no pudo permitirse tirarse al suelo y dar grandes bocanadas de aire. Su cuerpo entero temblaba por la posibilidad de haber podido desaparecer ese mismo día. Era imposible no estar asustada ante la presencia de ese hombre, sin duda Sasuke y el no tenían nada que ver.

Se levanto del suelo e hizo dos llamas, una para decirle a Sai y a Ino que llamasen a otro coche y que se fueran con los guardaespaldas, que ella cogería en el que habían venido. Y la otra para ponerse en contacto con Sasuke, era el momento para que ambos tuvieran una verdadera conversación.

Cuando aparco el coche en el garaje recordó que no era la primera vez que venía a ese edificio. En aquel momento era una época más feliz para ella.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _Dia 85_**

 _Sasuke le había dejado una nota con uno de sus guardaespaldas citándola en un lugar y a una hora en concreto y con unas instrucciones a seguir._

" _Te he dejado todo lo necesario para nuestro encuentro. Sube a la habitación en la cama encontraras otra nota."_

 _Sorprendida por ello corrió por el pasillo y subió las escaleras, ansiosa hasta llegar a la habitación. Había dos cajas una encima de otra con una nota._

" _Siempre usas mi color favorito esta vez puedes usar el tuyo. Echo un vistazo a la habitación de nuevo, eres demasiado despistada"_

 _Y lo hizo miro la habitación y estaba rodeada de flores de cerezo y sobre el tocador había un colgante también con forma de flor de cerezo. Sus lágrimas inundaron su rostro al ver que era la réplica exacta del mismo collar que su madre había llevado durante su adolescencia y que se había perdido el día de su muerte._

 _Aun no se creía que Sasuke aquel hombre serio y misterioso pudiese llegar a ser tan detallista._

 _Con apuro abrió las cajas y coloco las notas a un lado, las conservaría porque estaba segura de que esto no se volvería a repetir. Y su sonrisa se ilumino al ver aquel precioso y delicado vestido verde olivo que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Si que su color favorito fuese el de sus ojos era muy común pero aun si le encantaba._

 _Cuando se miró al espejo preparada se juró algo a sí misma, no importaba cuanto le costase llegar hasta el corazón de Sasuke porque tarde o temprano lo conseguiría._

 ** _End The Flash Back_**

¿El collar?, se había quedado en la villa de Sasuke la noche que había huido ¿lo quería de vuelta?, sí, pero aún no estaba segura de sí volvería a llevarlo puesto. Era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para ella.

 _Al fin y al cabo, ya no solo se torturaba por sentirse traicionada sino también por sentir que tal vez era ella quien le había fallado a Sasuke._

* * *

 **Muy buenos días/tardes/noches a todas/os las/os** que leen mi fic, espero que estén disfrutando y me esforzaré para que siga siendo así. Muchas gracias todas las nuevas personas que han empezado a seguir la historia o añadido a favoritos o a añadirme como autor favorito. En cuanto a los comentarios vamos mejorando y también me alegra mucho. **Mención especial para:**

 **-ANNIER:** Me alegra ver que comentaste mi fic y que consideres que merezco mas apoyo. Gracias de verdad.

 **-AkizukiMeiko:** Gracias de nuevo por tu curiosidad, aunque no lo creas me ayuda para guiarme y cerrar dudas en la trama.

 **-Saynah1:** Hoy se solucionó tu curiosidad jajaja disfruta y gracias.

 **-mariacre02:** Siento la tardanza como lectora se lo que es quedarte con la duda, espero que estés satisfecha. Gracias por tu comentario **.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Hablame, dime en que falle

**Capítulo 14: Háblame, dime en que falle.**

 **Apartamento del Uchiha**

Toco el timbre y se preparó mentalmente para volver a ver a Sasuke y no derrumbarse. Unos días antes llevada por la valentía de su venganza se sentía fuerte y dispuesta a todo y sin nada que perder. Hoy en ese instante, llena de dudas y confusa presentía que su comportamiento lo había arruinado todo y no sabía cómo enfrentarle.

—Llegas tarde—dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Sonrió por el comentario, como siempre él era un hombre puntual y odiaba esperar, pero se había distraído con sus recuerdos y perdido la noción del tiempo. Un nudo se le formo en el estómago al observarle bien, tenía mal aspecto y no fue hasta que cruzo el umbral de la puerta que noto el olor a alcohol.

— ¿Estabas bebiendo? —le pregunto cuando cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo despierto a las 3 de la madrugada? — le cuestionó punzante.

—Nadie te ha obligado a citarme aquí—se defendió.

Camino hacia el sofá del salón y vio como Sasuke se acercaba a la cocina y colocando un vaso sobre la barra se sirvió lo que parecía un wiski seco.

—Si no hubieses huido de mí no tendría por qué esperar a que llamases—le reprocho.

— ¿Necesitas beber para hablar conmigo? —cuestiono ofendida ignorando sus palabras.

El pelinegro se giró la miro durante unos instantes y se bebió la copa de un trago y le mostro el vaso vacío. Luego camino hacia ella y se sentó en el sofá que había frente a ella.

—He tenido que beber una botella entera para asimilar que venias, así que si—confeso.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —le pregunto preocupada.

— ¿Qué si estoy bien?, no seas hipócrita Sakura lo menos que te preocupa es si estoy bien o no, así que porque mejor no me dices con que quieres amenazarme esta vez y acabamos antes.

—No he venido para eso—le aclaro.

—Entonces adelante sorpréndeme una vez más—la alentó con tono osco.

— ¿Se puede saber porque te estas comportando de manera tan irritante? Si aceptaste verme es para que hable ¿no crees?

Sus ojos se mantuvieron estáticos sobre ella, se levantó del sofá y con fuerza cogiéndola de la barbilla la hizo levantarse de su sitio acortando las distancias.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende Sakura?, ¿no es esta la clase de hombre de la que me tachas? —inquirió con la ira reflejada en la mirada— ¿No es así como me debo de comportar para que tu imagen malvada y perversa sobre mi encaje mejor?, puedo hacerlo mejor si lo quieres.

Acto seguido Sasuke la beso con fuerza y desesperación apretándola contra su cuerpo. Y se rindió aceptado su rabia y también la lujuria que ambos sentían al verse. Le mordió el labio inferior y gimió, pero la aparto bruscamente y la empujo hacía en sofá.

—Como siempre, eres tan fácil de obtener—dijo regocijándose.

—Las cosas no son así —negó con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Ya te has arrepentido? —le cuestiono— ¿O simplemente te has aburrido de jugar a malos y buenos?

—Si tan solo me dejaras hablar—se quejó.

—Ahora quieres hablar pero que yo recuerde preferiste apuñalarme por la espalda en vez de venir a mí.

—Tenía miedo—admitió.

— ¿Miedo? —dijo pensativo—Yo era tu escudo, lo que me pediste que fuera para ti y me encargue de proporcionártelo—le saco en cara.

—Nunca lo pedí —negó—No de la manera que tratas de hacerme ver.

—Cada beso, cada caricia, cada día y cada mes que permanecías a mi lado sin querer marcharte, sin que nadie te obligara y experimentabas lo que era estar a mi lado era tu forma de pedírmelo—dijo señalándola con furia.

—Te escuche hablar con Orochimaru—le grito— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciese?

—Así que era eso—dijo con claro desprecio— Escuchas tres frases y para ti es suficiente para mandar todo a la mierda.

—Tenía derecho a dudar—se excusó.

—No tenías ningún derecho Sakura, jamás te di motivos para ello—agrego altanero.

—Amenazaste a mi padre—se quejó dolida.

—Ni yo soy tan malo ni tu padre tan inocente, ahora será mejor que te vayas o juro que no responderé de mis actos.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —dijo negándose a marcharse.

—Entonces me iré yo—dijo el pelinegro y le vio cerrar la puerta tras marcharse.

Maldijo en sus adentros por el fracaso de la conversación, se suponía que las cosas tendrían que haber ido de otra manera. Preocupada se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir saco su móvil y llamo a la única persona que podía ayudarla en esos momentos.

—Sera mejor que sea una emergencia para que me llames a esta hora—le dijo una voz masculina al otro lado.

—Sasuke está muy borracho y completamente fuera de sí, le seguiré para impedir que salga del edificio, pero necesito que vengas pronto.

—Joder, voy para allá, mándame tu ubicación—le pidió

—Naruto—le llamo—Gracias, sé que te debo mucho.

—No lo hago solo por ti—le contesto y corto la llamada.

Guardo el móvil en su bolsillo del pantalón y se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de contener su frustración. Cuando su mano cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió la intensa mirada de Sasuke la hizo quedarse estática.

— ¿Desdés cuando estas en contacto con Uzumaki?

Sus ojos negros se achicaron con agudeza e hizo uso de su imponente figura para abrumarla acercándose a ella.

—No es de tu incumbencia—le evadió

— ¿También vas a usarlo a él para tu venganza?, vamos responde—le ordeno

—Definitivamente tienes que estar borracho para decir tantas tonterías.

— ¿Ya te has acostado con él?

Llena de incredulidad y por impulso su mano se movió sola y le dio una bofetada. La piel de la zona golpeada se tornó de un leve rosado y la mirada de Sasuke la penetro.

—Nunca creí que podrías llegar a comportarte de esta manera—expreso con decepción.

—Ese es tu error, el tratarme como a un ser perfecto que nunca comete errores y que cuando los hace, son intencionados y con un propósito.

—Entonces dime que me equivoque, explícamelo—le pidió angustiada.

—No lo mereces—sentencio.

—Lo siento—susurro siendo lo único que se le ocurría y estiro la mano para tocar su ahora roja mejilla.

—Es tarde Sakura, ahora es mi turno—le aviso y le detuvo la mano.

—Apártate de ella Sasuke—dijo la voz del oji azul haciendo acto de presencia.

—Lárgate—le ordeno Sasuke con voz gélida.

—No estoy aquí para meterme en vuestra relación, pero no hagas nada de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte – lo aconsejo.

—Últimamente se te da bien el papel de consejero, ¿también lo has hecho con ella a mis espaldas? —pregunto estoico.

—No voy a responder a eso—corto el rubio.

— ¿Y si te obligo? —dijo caminando hacia él.

—Sakura, vete a casa yo me…

Con los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión se quedó allí inmóvil presenciando como Sasuke le propinaba un puñetazo a Naruto en el estómago.

—Sasuke, ¡NO! —grito corriendo hacia ellos y se arrodillo para ayudar a Naruto que había caído de lleno al frio suelo del pasillo.

—Esto es solo un aviso Uzumaki—dijo antes de irse.

—Estas cometiendo un error Sasuke—grito Naruto con fuerza—Un error, me oyes—volvió a gritar.

 _Al final esa conversación solo había logrado complicar aún más las cosas._

* * *

 _ **Notas:** _**_Buenas noches, días, tardes a todas/os mis lectoras/es_** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo y no se preocupen mientras siga viendo interés continuare actualizando el fic. Muchas gracias a esas personas que me siguen agregando a favorito y seguir el fic me emociona muchísimo. Ahh y por las visitas es increíble que me lean de tantos países. Ahora mención especial a:

 **-mariacre02:** Me alegra mucho que te guste ahora estoy tranqui jajajaja y claro que la continuare. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y un abrazo.¡Sayo! **  
**

 **Saynah1:** Gracias por tu comentario de nuevo. ¡Sayo!


	15. Capítulo 15 : ¿Y si no soy para ti?

**Capítulo 15: ¿Y si no soy para ti?**

 ** _Varios días después_**

Después de unos días de su estancia de nuevo en casa, su padre por fin la había llamado a su oficina para hablar con ella. Y es que después de su regreso de cuando Sai la rescato este se negó a recibirla, ni siquiera bajaba a desayunar con ellos y estaba segura de que era por no verla. Le costaba admitir que le dolía, a pesar de que durante muchos años había logrado odiar a su padre. La culpabilidad del caos ocasionado la tenía amargada pero definitivamente era algo que tenía que empezar a asumir y lo hizo.

Se enfoco en trabajar duramente para investigar los fármacos suministrados a los pacientes. Paso el mayor tiempo posible encerrada en el laboratorio junto con las personas más expertas en el campo. Pero no lograron un avance, no el necesario para poder hacer que se retirasen los fármacos y sin dañar a la corporación Haruno.

¿Sasuke? no había vuelvo a verlo después de aquel incidente y Naruto bueno se mantenía en contacto con ella, pero no le hablaba del pelinegro y ella no se atrevía a preguntar.

—Adelante—escucho decir cuando toco la puerta

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue un reconocimiento para asegurarse de que su padre se encontraba en mejor estado. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al comprobar, que no había rastro del bastón y de que gozaba de mejor aspecto.

—Veo que ya estas mejor—comento mirándole desde la puerta y se recostó en ella.

—Y no será por ti que lo estoy—renegó

—Dejémoslo en que ninguno de los dos está para tirar cohetes—alego

—Eso te lo has buscado tu solita—le recordó con mirada severa

—Escucha papa—le pidió— Si me has llamado para machacarme me iré, al menos me has permitido ver que tienes mejor aspecto—dijo a punto de abrir la puerta

—Adelante huye, es lo único que sabes hacer, pero recuerda, si cruzas esa puerta no tendrás mi apoyo económico—la amenazo

La rabia la inundó, pero se contuvo actuar segada por la ira ya no era la solución.

— ¿Por qué siempre quieres sacar lo peor de mí? —le pregunto dolida—Me estoy esforzando por mantener una conversación normal.

— ¿Desde cuando quieres escuchar lo que yo tengo que decir? —cuestiono

—Desde que me di cuenta de que ya es hora de crecer, ¿no crees? —le pregunto amarga

—Hoy a las 20:00 uno de los guardaespaldas te llevara en un coche discreto a casa de los Uchiha—anuncio

— ¿Por qué quieres mantenerlo tan en secreto? —dijo desconfiada

—Despierta niña—la regaño—eres una Haruno cualquier contacto privado con otras empresas, haría especular a la competencia y más si son los Uchiha.

Eso la hizo pensar en el revuelo que se hubiese formado con la prensa, si los hubiesen pillado a Sasuke y a ella durante esos meses. No era tonta y llevaba 24 años en ese mundo, pero su campo era la medicina no especular como manejar todo un imperio y lo peor es que ahora ella seria su heredera, el estrés acabaría con ella.

— ¿Después de todo lo ocurrido, aun quieres que me vea con él?

—Puedo ver en tus ojos que no es una buena idea que te acerques a ese hombre, desde aquí veo como dudas, pero también se la clase de hombres que son los Uchiha, terminaras por rendirte—concluyo

Tengo roto el corazón papá y tu acabas de pisarlo sin compasión confeso, pero no lo verbalizo, todo se quedaría allí en su interior. Y se resignó a que jamás tendría esa conversación de padre e hija en la que ella lloraría en su hombro al sufrir por amor.

—Me limitare hacer lo que pides—acepto y salió de allí

Mientras caminaba su móvil volvió a vibrar y lo miro, era Ino el quinto mensaje en menos de 10 minutos y que ella ignoraba de nuevo. Quería a la rubia, pero en esos momentos necesitaba estar sola y encerrarse en su mundo, además el miedo de pensar que toda persona que estuviese con ella podría ser amenazada le impedía querer retomar la amistad.

—Así que aquí estas—la sorprendió al bajar las escaleras

— ¿Cómo lograste entrar? —pregunto incrédula

—Oh vamos, he venido a esta casa desde los cinco años, ¿crees que los de seguridad no reconocen mi cara? —le pregunto caminando hacia ella

—No es el momento Ino, si no respondí a tus mensajes será por algo—comento tosca y paso de largo

—Oh no—dijo sujetándole un brazo—Me debes una explicación de porque estas involucrada con los Uchiha

—No te pedí que me acompañaras—dijo soltado su agarre

—Ya claro, tu nunca necesitas a nadie, nunca pides nada—recalco— pero siempre miras a la gente con esos ojos de auxilio

—No es cierto—negó

—Mira al contrario que los demás yo no necesito que finjas que eres fuerte, solo necesito que seas Sakura, mi amiga, mi compañera de desastres, esa Sakura con la que puedo hablar y a la que le confesé que me gustaba su primo y que logro que mi primer amor se cumpliera.

—Las cosas no salieron muy bien, sobre todo porque se te olvido contarme que sabias que era gay—comento con rencor

—Era decisión de él contarlo—dijo levantado los hombros

—Así que lo sabias—confirmo enfadada

—Oh vamos fui yo quien le animo a salir del armario —agrego con orgullo—Te has perdido mucho en estos meses—murmuro

—No sabía que habían vuelto hablar—dijo sintiéndose perdida en un tema nuevo para ella

—Si tan solo decidieras hablar conmigo lo sabrías—le pidió

Aquella frase le recordó a ella pidiéndole a Sasuke que la escuchara y se sintió terriblemente culpable. Ino le había enseñado lo que era la amistad de verdad entre dos personas que no compartían la misma sangre. Era su familia y no podía dejarse llevar por el miedo y lastimar a su hermana, porque eso era Ino para ella.

—Quiero todos los detalles—dijo con una sonrisa

Subieron a la habitación y hablaron mucho y con ello se refería a más de tres horas, es decir, toda la mañana. Por supuesto comieron en la habitación y se pidieron un capricho para el postre.

—Definitivamente el mousse de chocolate de Akiko es el mejor—comento satisfecha—llevo pidiéndole durante años que me deje la receta y se niega.

—Según ella si te diera la receta dejarías de venir a esta casa, dice que lo hacía por mi bien, para que te convirtieras de verdad en mi amiga y dejases de venir solo por el postre—dijo dando una cucharada también al suyo

— ¿Enserio?, llevo viniendo desde que tengo memoria, si no somos amigas ya no sé qué somos— dijo soltando una carcajada—Por cierto, ¿de verdad vas a ir esta noche? —preguntó al tanto de la situación con Sasuke.

—No tengo más opción

—Bueno como amiga tuya que soy voy a darte mi opinión y es simple, la has cagado. Es cierto que hablarle así a un viejo sobre ti estuvo mal, que por cierto siento que tiene que tener algo más que ver en esta historia, pero, en fin. Deberías aprovechar esta noche para hablar de nuevo con él. Y en el caso de que su respuesta sea negativa tendrás que aceptarlo.

— ¿Cómo aceptaste lo de Sai?

—Porque pude ver que él no era feliz—dijo dejando de comer— Teníamos todo a nuestro favor, las familias nos dejaban la libertad y ambos habíamos acabado nuestras carreras solo nos quedaba ser felices.

— ¿Aún les quieres? —preguntó pudorosa

—Si, y no te voy a mentir, hubo un momento en el que quise quedarme a su lado a pesar de no ser lo que él quería ni lo que necesitaba. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que él no sería feliz, que ambos no lo seriamos y me pregunté si valía la pena arruinar dos vidas de esa manera. Y más si una de esas vidas era la mía. Y la respuesta fue un no. Sabía que Sai necesitaba un empujón y le deje ir.

—Y luego hiciste de consejera en su nueva relación—dijo con admiración—Eres increíble—la alabo

Pero la tristeza la inundo, ella había vivido esa relación en primera persona y sabía que Sai no la había engañado, solo que simplemente no había aceptado lo que era y ambos habían sufrido.

—Si, soy la mejor ex novia del mundo—rio y unas lágrimas solitarias cayeron por el rostro de la rubia y ella se acercó para abrazarla.

—Si eres la mejor—la consoló

— ¿Estas lista para dejarle sin respiración con el cambio de look que voy hacer hoy en ti? —le pregunto secándose las lágrimas con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

— ¿Y si no soy lo que él necesita? —pregunto dudosa

— ¿Y si él no es lo que tú necesitas?, pues vuelves a empezar cariño, no será el fin del mundo.

 _La rubia tenía razón, esa noche no jugaría ninguna carta ni tendría ninguna estrategia, simplemente se abriría a él y le mostraría lo sincera que era._

* * *

 **Buenas a todas/os mis queridas/os lectoras/es** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, cada vez la cosa se pone más tensa entre Sasuke y Sakura. ¿Creen que lo solucionaran?. Muchas gracias como siempre a las personas que me agregan a favoritos o le dan a seguir a mi fic. **Mención especial para:**

 **-mariacre02:** Hola de nuevo, eres una fiel seguidora y eso me alegra un montón tanto como cuando te emocionas al leer jajaajaja. Ya verás que se van a poner las cosas mas y mas interesantes aun. ¡Sayo!

 **-saynah1:** Hola por aquí también gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Buenos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y espero ver más comentarios. ¡Sayo!**


	16. Capítulo 16: Derrumbaste mi protección

**Capítulo 16: Derrumbaste mi protección**

 **Mansión Uchiha**

 **S** akura era el único nombre que se repetía en su mente con tanta constancia que sentía que igualaba el número de sus respiraciones. Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco y se negaba recurrir al alcohol como había hecho hacia unos días. Pero volvió a observar que se encontraba en la misma mesa que su encantadora familia a la espera de la Haruno y le resulto inevitable apurar la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos. Odiaba cuando las cosas se salían de su control y joder vaya que, si había intentado evitar esta noche, pero la Haruno había decidido entrar en la boca del lobo y él iba tener que presenciarlo. Al parecer sus advertencias al padre de la peli rosa no habían sido suficientes.

Impaciente por dentro, pero con una impecable y palpable tranquilidad por fuera, se mostraba indiferente hacia sus parientes. Su padre solo solicitaba su presencia para dos cosas: para insistir en su mayor implicación en el negocio familiar o para dictaminar y comunicar algo que incumbiese a los dos hermanos trabajar en conjunto. Y con su hermano más de lo mismo, no habían tenido relación nunca, ya que ambos habían estudiado desde muy pequeños en diferentes internados en Europa. Cuando volvieron a reunirse, él tenía 18 años y pocas ganas de establecer lazos, luego entro a la Universidad de Tokio se graduó en empresariales y entro a trabajar en Fármacos Uchiha S.L. ¿Respecto a su madre? Se le había dado mejor experimentar con drogas que cuidar a sus hijos y termino muriendo de una sobredosis cuando Itachi cumplió los 10 años y ya vivía en Inglaterra desde los seis. Él fue enviado 2 años más tarde a Francia cuando también cumplió sus 6 años.

— ¿Es cierto que estuviste divirtiéndote con la hija de los Haruno? —preguntó su padre posando aquellos ojos gélidos de avanzada edad sobre él. Por su aspecto nadie podría decir que estuviese padeciendo un cáncer mortal, ni el miedo a la muerte le había hecho cambiar. Su actitud llena de superioridad y el desprecio hacia todo ser vivo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Hmp—contestó.

—No seas insolente muchacho y responde a tus mayores—le regaño con su falsa moral.

—Los fármacos se han suministrado correctamente, se prevé que en dos semanas comience la segunda fase—le comunico desviando el tema.

—Eso es fantástico—comentó con una sonrisa casi siniestra hasta para el —Sigue así y podrás divertirte todo lo que quieras—agregó complacido—Y tu Itachi—llamo al susodicho que se había mantenido en silencio.

¿Desde cuándo el necesitaba su permiso para algo? Se preguntó dándole otro sorbo a su copa y la apuro hasta acabarla. Levanto la mano y pidió otra al camarero que se encontraba en la sala a la espera de su uso.

—Los negocios van bien—contestó sin más.

—Confió en tu palabra—dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

El peli largo mantuvo su misma pose rígida observándole y ello le molesto.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? —cuestionó con voz gélida y ambos cruzaron mirada.

—Tuve una conversación muy interesante con ella—le comunicó y mantuvo su expresión estoica.

—Tal vez yo también deba hablar con tu juguete favorito—contestó sin un ápice de sentimiento.

—Nunca he probado a una mujer con ese color de pelo—atacó.

—Que puedo decir, yo sí he probado a las rubias—admitió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Que sabrás tú de disfrutar—dijo en tono despectivo.

Al parecer Itachi tenía a una mujer con la que llevaba encontrándose muchos meses, supuso que una más de sus cuantos romances si se le podría llamar así, pero por alguna razón esta le había durado más de lo normal. Según los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos, era una mujer rubia de buena familia, aunque tampoco le había interesado indagar más.

—Calma hijos—intervino con un falso tono de voz persuasivo—un hombre no debe nunca acercase a las propiedades de otros, además—dijo mirando hacia la puerta— en nada tendremos compañía, puedo oír los tacones resonar.

Las puertas dobles con dos empleados a cada lado se abrieron mostrando la presencia de la peli rosa. Tuvo que contenerse y mucho agarrando con fuerza el reposa brazos de la silla, para no saltar de la misma y colocarle su chaqueta sobre los hombros a la oji jade cuando su mirada se posó en ella.

Estaba sencillamente espectacular, su cuerpo cubierto desde los hombros hasta los pies con un vestido de una fina tela trasparente verde manzana con brillos abrazaba cada curva de ella. Su pelo antes largo ahora se tornaba corto hasta casi rozándole los hombros y sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso llamaban al pecado. Le fue imposible no tener una erección y tener que cruzar las piernas para disimularlo.

—Buenas noches—saludo repasando la mirada en los presentes y se detuvo unos instantes más en él.

—Es un placer señorita Haruno—dijo su padre recorriendo a la peli rosa —Toma asiento—le ordenó.

—Veo que viene de familiar ser inquisidor—comentó con una sonrisa casi matadora.

— ¿Alguna anécdota que contar? – pregunto con fingida curiosidad.

—Sus hijos podrían contarla mejor que yo—contestó.

—Entonces podemos dejar las formalidades atrás si ya se conocen.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello yo también me tomaré el atrevimiento de ser directa cuando sea necesario entonces—acepto.

—Siéntete libre de ello, pero ten cuidado en esta familia nos tomamos muy enserio los modales—le advirtió.

—Y en la mía, pero podemos dejarnos de rodeos y hablar sobre porque ha obligado a mi padre a hacerme venir hasta aquí—ataco directa.

—Cuida tu lengua—la amenazo Itachi.

—No te preocupes, procurare no mordérmela al hablar—le respondió e incluso a él le hizo gracia.

Observo de nuevo a Sakura y decidió mantenerse al margen, ella podía defenderse sola por ahora. Por supuesto también sabía que si intervenía haría crecer el interés de Itachi por ella y prefería evitarlo. No por miedo, pero si por prudencia, hasta el, sabía que su hermano podría resultar ser un molesto grano en el culo. Y cuando se trababa de ella, él siempre se pensaba dos veces las cosas antes de actuar. Aunque si se sobrepasaba con Sakura su postura cambiaría.

— ¿Obligado? Tu padre se mostró complacido cuando se lo pedí—corrigió.

— ¿También cuando le obligó a suministrar esos fármacos a nuestros pacientes?

—Niña—la reprendió con voz dura—Todo el personal fuera— ordenó y se hizo el silencio— ¿tu padre no te enseño a no indagar en los asuntos ajenos? —hablo cuando el comedor se vació y solo quedaron ellos cuatro.

—Mi padre me enseñó muchas cosas menos a aprovecharme de enfermos e indefensos—contestó.

—Ya te dije que no sería de gran ayuda—hablo Itachi—Es tan inocente que se cree que su padre no es como nosotros—agregó cortante.

—Lávate la boca antes de hablar de mi padre—dijo mirándole con la rabia reflejada en sus ojos.

—Bueno para eso está aquí esta noche—anunció—Sera parte del negocio familiar y hay cosas que debe saber, y tú—dijo dirigiéndose a el— deberías de haberla enseñado—dijo mirándole, pero no respondió.

—Dejen de hablar entre ustedes y explíquense—se quejó.

—Hablemos sobre el trato que tenemos tu padre y yo y de tu futuro como la heredera, que será muy lamentable si no aprendes a ser más comedida—dijo Fukuga.

A partir de esa noche nada sería igual para Sakura, él lo había intentado evitar, pero ella simplemente había nadado contra corriente, contra él y el momento había llegado.

Recordó la primera noche en la que hablo con Kizashi y sintió la rabia por ella, el al menos sabía qué clase de personas eran sus familiares.

 **Flash Back**

 **Seis meses atrás**

 ** _Dia 2_**

 _El plan había salido a la perfección y Sakura se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su habitación. Como medida de prevención había decidió hacer la llamada en su despacho donde no se pudiese filtrar información._

 _— ¿Mi hija está contigo? —preguntaron al otro lado de la línea._

 _—Está sana y salva—comunico._

 _— ¿Estás seguro de que tú puedes protegerla? —dijo en tono angustiado._

 _— Ahórrese su preocupación y solo confié en mi palabra—contesto._

 _—Es mía hija—recalco con enfado contenido—Necesito saber si tengo garantías—pidió._

 _—Usted decidió entregármela—le recordó—Lo mantendré informado cuando yo quiera y cuando lo considere necesario. Después de todo usted me cedió todos sus derechos._

 _—No dejes que Orochimaru la encuentre—fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar._

 ** _End The Flash Back_**

Aquella noche él había comprado a Sakura, como si se tratase de una transacción de un bien cualquiera. Su padre, cegado por el miedo de perder todo su imperio y angustiado de que Orochimaru lo chantajease con el secuestro de ella, había decidió entregarla a los Uchiha. Odiaba a ese hombre, porque no paraba de pensar en el hecho de que si no hubiese llegado a su despacho esa propuesta Sakura habría podido caer en manos de su padre o de su hermano. Por supuesto estos no sabían nada del asunto y así se quedaría.

* * *

 **Buenas noches, tardes, mañanas a todas/os mis queridas/os lectoras/es** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo y muy contenta con los resultados que esta dando el fic. Cada vez veo a más gente interesada y es una gran alegría para mí. Muchas gracias a los que me han añadido a sus favoritos o le han dado seguir al fic. **Mención especial para:**

 **-saynah1:** Mmm te gusta el salseo, veremos si incluyo más, gracias por comentar.

 **-** **Annier:** De nada, siempre hay que agradecer y espero que sigas disfrutando un beso y abrazo para ti también, ¡Sayo!

 **-** **mariacre02:** La intriga es una de las mejores sensaciones, eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien. Gracias por tu comentario nos vemos en el próximo. ¡Sayo!

 **-lissadonado:** Bienvenida a mi fic y gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Alianza

**Antes de nada comentar que este capítulo sera mas largo de lo normal, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Alianza**

 **Horas antes de la cena**

Era las 9:00 de la mañana y después de varios días estresantes en los que tenía que encargarse de varios asuntos relacionados con los fármacos, podía permitirse una hora de su tiempo para tomarse un café, en la tranquilidad de una cafetería a la que solía ir cada vez que podía. Lo curioso del asunto era, que no había pisado ese sitio desde hacía seis meses, desde que había logrado conocer a Sakura. Inevitablemente ella se había convertido en su único tema de debate en su mente, una parte de él quería dejarla a su suerte y otra simplemente quería seguir protegiéndola.

—He tenido que venir hasta aquí para poder hablar contigo—dijo una voz bastante conocida para él.

—No es el momento—le comento al verle con intenciones de sentarse.

—Oh vamos, llevo meses sin verte y me recibes así—le dijo molesto y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

—Que yo recuerde nos vimos hace unos días, mientras hacías de amigo consolador para luego meterte entre sus piernas— dijo asomando su mirada mientras bebía su café.

—Pensaba que querías olvidar ese momento—comento divertido, pero a él no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

—Siempre he valorado tu ayuda Naruto, pero nunca se toca lo que es mío—dijo amenazante

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? —dijo y desapareció toda alegría de su rostro.

—Acaso no he sido suficientemente claro—dijo cortante

—Si ofenderme era lo que querías lo has conseguido—admitió enervado—pero voy a dejarte las cosas claras, no me he acercado a Sakura porque tenga interés en ella, simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber cómo os iban las cosas y ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Que ella tenía la peor imagen que se podía tener de un hombre del que está enamorada. No confiaba en ti y se estaba dejando llevar por el rencor de sentirse engañada.

— ¿Y eso es acaso algo que te incumbe a ti? —pregunto serio

Él sabía lo que se hacía y actuaba según sus convicciones, no necesitaba que Naruto interviniera supuestamente para ayudarle.

—No, desde luego que esto ya no es asunto mío, desde hoy se acaba todo mi apoyo hacia ti Sasuke, has cruzado línea de lo absurdo, me has mantenido fuera de tus planes cuando fuiste tú quien me involucro primero en este tema y luego dudas sobre mi amistad hacia ti.

—Si le proporcionas información sobre los fármacos y la enfermedad de mi padre sin mi permiso y luego ayudas a su primo a entrar a mi casa, ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar de ti Naruto?

—A veces no todo es blanco o negro Sasuke, hice lo que debía hacer y no me arrepiento, en un futuro agradecerás todo lo que he hecho por ti, por vuestra relación—dijo mostrado se más tranquilo y sereno y ello le sorprendió, él era siempre un hombre impulsivo.

—Si no pido algo, es porque no lo necesito—dijo manteniendo su postura.

—El perfecto, frio y calculador Sasuke, voy a decirte una última cosa y no lo hago por ti si no por ella. Su primo te espera en esta dirección—dijo colocando una nota junto a una tarjeta de habitación sobre la mesa—Y espero que acudas porque si no te lo aseguro, la perderás—dijo levantándose de la mesa.

— ¿Alguna vez has deseado tener tanto algo que incluso estarías dispuesto a destruir todo por ello? — le pregunto sin mirarle.

—A veces no hace falta destruir nada para conseguir lo que quieres—contesto y supo que era su respuesta más sincera. Naruto siempre creía que todo se podía conseguir sin dañar a los demás. Por el contrario, el creía que siempre hacía falta destruir algo para conseguir lo deseado.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta de porque no te involucre en esto—dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

El no necesitaba a nadie más que a su conciencia torturándole sobre sus actos. Naruto era un ser moralista y lleno de ética y jamás pondría sobre sus hombros un peso como el suyo a un gran amigo como lo era él. Aunque jamás se lo diría.

Cuando Naruto se fue, se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar en dirección hacia Sai. No iba negar que en algo había acertado el rubio y era en sus planes de ponerse en contacto con el primo, al fin y al cabo, de manera inesperada él se había convertido en parte de su plan en el momento que había entrado a su casa.

Entro al edificio y subió en ascensor hasta la sexta planta, salió y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar la habitación número 603 y entro con la tarjeta. Y le vio, un hombre de piel pálida en el balcón sentado en la mesa. Cuando cruzaron miradas este de inmediato se levantó y camino dando zancadas hasta él. Se quedo allí a unos centímetros de él mirándole con claro desprecio en la mirada. Pero no le afecto estaba acostumbrado a ello al mostrar su presencia.

—Solo respóndeme a una cosa, ¿quieres a Sakura? —le pregunto directamente —Y sin evasivas Uchiha, porque si la respuesta es afirmativa estoy dispuesto incluso a venderte mi alma para ayudarte.

— ¿Y si es negativa? —pregunto calibrando si contestar a su pregunta o no.

—Uno de los dos saldrá de esta habitación recibiendo una buena paliza y no seré yo—advirtió

Una sonrisa asomo en su rostro por el osado y al mismo tiempo imprudente primo de la peli rosa. Había oído mucho sobre él y hasta la noche en la que no fue a buscar a Sakura no se interesó verdaderamente por él. Era un perfecto hombre de negocios y el responsable del éxito de las nuevas sucursales de los Haruno. Desde que Kizashi lo había incluido en el negocio familiar solo había dado beneficios y eso es algo que siempre buscaba en las personas.

—Si—respondió con firmeza y siguió de largo sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor que había más al fondo de la suite.

—Entonces, tal y como he prometido estoy a tu disposición, pero necesito que me cuentes todos los detalles si de verdad quieres que todo funcione. No niegues que necesitas a alguien dentro de la corporación Haruno y tampoco puedes negar que mi información será más precisa que la de Akane.

Levanto una ceja cuando escucho ese nombre y su interés creció aún más por el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué sabes de ella? —cuestiono

—Nunca dudes de su lealtad hacia mi tío, aunque alguna vez te haya proporcionado información, ella sigue siendo una más de sus lacayos. Se muy bien que te conto la versión que tuvo que contarle a Sakura sobre lo que paso cuando estuvo fuera de casa. Y se también que lo hizo para protegerla.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —inquirió intrigado, tenía muy bien vigilada a esa mujer y no le habían informado de nada sospechoso.

—Hoy mismo la acorralé antes de que fuese a ver a mi tío y luego me dirigí hacia aquí. Cuando Sakura hablo conmigo sentía que había algo que no me concordaba y cuanto más paso el tiempo y más cosas ocurrían más lagunas veía en todo lo que decían sobre ti.

— ¿Estás seguro de que ahora mismo no ha corrido a contarle todo a tu tío? —dijo mirando su móvil y chasqueo a lengua al ver que estaba apagado. Había olvidado encenderlo al salir de la cafetería.

—No dirá nada, de ello puedes estar seguro, aunque no lo creas a veces las personas solo quieren ayudar.

— O más bien diría que quieren lavar sus conciencias—recalco negándose a creer en la bondad porque sí.

—Creo que también deberías de responder a mis preguntas—le comento disgustado por su interrogatorio.

—Adelante—le animo

— ¿Por qué mi tío insiste en hacerte ver como el malo en todo este asunto?

—Por simple resentimiento, yo pude hacer lo que él no.

— ¿Y que se supone que hiciste por él?

—Proteger a su hija—contesto sin más.

— ¿Por qué necesitaría Sakura tu protección? —cuestiono desconfiado.

—Porque era el objetivo de Orochimaru.

—Tienes que estar de broma, ¿porque mi prima sería el objetivo de ese hombre?, él ni siquiera tiene nada que ver con nuestros negocios. Las empresas Haruno jamás se involucrarían en el mercado negro.

—Tu tío cometió un fallo muy grave que no puede ser perdonado en un mundo como el nuestro y es dejarse llevar por la ambición. Su poder lo cegó y trato de medirse con Orochimaru, pero perdió, en respuesta y para ganarse su perdón este le pidió a Sakura. Pero tu tío se negó y Orochimaru acudió a mí. ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?

—No lo sé, no tiene ningún sentido—dijo confuso

—Tu tío se escudó en nuestro apellido y dijo que Sakura ya había sido entregada a uno de los Uchiha. Pero aquí no acaba lo peor, el muy imbécil calibro a quien ofrecerla primero y llego a mis manos una carta ofreciéndome un trato. Si yo me negaba, acudiría a Itachi o lo que es peor a Fukuga.

Cada vez que lo recordaba su sangre hervía y le era inevitable no pensar en las diferentes formas que se le ocurrían para acabar con el padre de la Haruno.

—Eso es imposible, mi tío jamás vendería a Sakura de esa manera—contestó negándose a creer.

—El solo vio una solución entregarla a los Uchiha o a Orochimaru y creyó que los Uchiha eran una mejor opción—concluyo.

— ¿Fukuga sabe algo sobre todo esto?

—Orochimaru y mi padre ya se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero antes de que cualquier información llegase a oídos de este, me encargue de llevarme a Sakura a la villa y pasearla por muchos sitios para asegurarme de que Orochimaru supusiese que ella estaba en mis manos y que le sería imposible adueñarse de ella. También contaba con el hecho de que Fukuga no sedería, después de todo para él, lo que es de los Uchiha no se toca. Independientemente de si tenía conocimiento de ello o no.

—Si querías protegerla ¿porque la drogaste aquella noche y te la llevaste?

—Cuando volvimos a vernos pude ver su forma de mirarme y decidí hacer el papel del personaje malvado que ella creía que era. Al mismo tiempo utilice eso para descubrir quienes estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por ella y ese alguien fuiste tú. Como heredero creí que jamás te involucrarías, pero me sorprendiste.

—Nos dejaste salir de allí apropósito, pero aún no logro entender ¿porque la dejaste ir la primera vez?

—Por rencor, odié ver la duda en sus ojos sobre mi persona—dijo con sinceridad

—Pudiste haberla persuadido—Objeto

—Eso es algo que hablare con ella, no contigo—dijo negándose a hablar más allá de lo necesario.

— ¿Entonces nunca amenazaste a Kizashi? —cuestiono bastante sorprendido y contrariado por las noticias.

—No por las cosas que tu tío me atribuye—respondió y miro su móvil y reviso todos los mensajes.

— ¿Cuál es entonces el siguiente movimiento? —dijo mostrado se dispuesto.

—Me temo que se ha acabado tu tiempo de respuestas, me pondré en contacto cuando sea el momento—dijo caminado hacia la salida y, por cierto—dijo deteniéndose antes de cerrar la puerta—Tienes terminantemente prohibido hablar sobre nuestra conversación con Sakura.

Cuando salió de allí maldijo en voz alta, Sakura iría esa noche a la mansión Uchiha. Marco un numero de móvil y solo dijo una cosa antes de colgar de nuevo.

—Mal movimiento, hoy tú también caerás conmigo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Sorpresa aquí les traigo otro capítulo de continuación, espero que tengan una feliz navidad y si no son fan de ella como yo pues igual feliz dia jajajja. Gracias por el apoyo y las lecturas.¡Sayo!


	18. Capítulo 18: Solo tú y yo, ¿aceptas?

**Capítulo 18: Solo tú y yo, ¿aceptas?**

En el momento en el que se sentó en la silla de ese comedor frente a los Uchiha, supo que no se andaría con chiquitas. Su mente estaba agotada y ansiaba respuestas y la forma más directa de conseguirlas era preguntado, incluso si no era lo que ella quería escuchar.

— ¿Qué clase de trato? —le pregunto extrañada y le vio sonreír con superioridad.

—Salgan—ordeno

Los dos Uchiha jóvenes se pusieron de pie.

—Al parecer ya no vamos a cenar en familia—comento Itachi con fingida lastima, fue el primero en abandonar la sala.

Sasuke por el contrario se mantuvo en silencio mirándola por unos instantes. En ese momento quiso levantarse e irse con el pero la duda de que este no la correspondiera y las ansias de resolver sus inquietudes la mantuvo en su sitio, lamentandose, por perder la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas.

Antes de salir Sasuke le envió una mirada a su padre y se fue.

—Lo que necesito enseñarte es algo que mis hijos ya tienen más que aprendido—continuo

—No necesito otra figura paterna si es lo que pretende—respondió adelantada.

—No tendría que hacer esto si tu padre te hubiese enseñado bien—la regaño—Así que atiende porque mi tiempo es oro y mi paciencia muy finita—dijo amenazante.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder.

—Necesitas aterrizar en la realidad al igual que tu padre lo hizo en su día. Hoy vas a entender que hay cosas que puedes tener si lo deseas y tienes el poder suficiente. Si no, te rindes y sirves a aquellos que son mejores que tú.

— ¿Insinúa que mi padre ha tenido que rendirse ante alguien? —pregunto incrédula.

Su padre y ella no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, pero sabía que era un hombre orgulloso lo había visto toda su vida darse golpes en el pecho por sus grandes logros. Jamás suplicaría la ayuda de otros. Si en algo conocía de su padre era en eso.

—Todos los débiles tienen que ceder en algún momento—contesto con una sínica carcajada—Tu padre no es la excepción. Yo sentía interés por tu abuelo, era un hombre sabio y siempre sabía qué hacer para cada situación. Tenía un ojo aguado para los negocios excepto para juzgar a su propia sangre y termino entregando todo a inútil de tu padre. Tu padre no se lo esperaba, nadie de hecho lo esperaba, así que se vio en dos opciones: hacer crecer el imperio heredado por su padre o hundirse. Y desde luego eligió crecer, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo solo y recurrió a mi abuelo. Veinte años después estas tu aquí frente a mí y yo te ofrezco lo mismo que hizo mi abuelo con tu padre.

— ¿Así que me está pidiendo que me postre ante usted? —cuestiono ofendida.

—Lo has descrito a la perfección—respondió complacido.

—Ahora también me dirá que mi padre tiene conocimiento desde el principio sobre los fármacos porque cumple sus órdenes y forma parte del trato que tienen—narro con burla.

—Veo que se te da bien sacar conclusiones, a lo mejor no eres tan descuidada como tu padre—la alago, pero a ella le ofendió aún más.

—Es cierto que los años no vienen solos y al parecer disfruta contando historias fantasiosas como los viejos seniles—respondió poniéndose de pie— Le recomiendo que descanse después de todo no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y jamás vuelva a ofender el nombre de mi padre—agrego contúndete.

—No cruces aún más la línea, no cuando tu enemigo conoce tus debilidades—la amenazo.

—Usted acaba de manchar la reputación de mi padre—le reprocho ignorando su amenaza.

—Sasuke vendrá a buscarte una vez que salga de esta habitación—dijo poniéndose de pie— Espero que por el bien de él reconsideres mi oferta.

— ¿Me está amenazando con su hijo? —pregunto descolocada.

—No olvides que él me pertenece y puedo quitártelo cuando lo desee—contesto y le vio marcharse de la sala.

Frustrada maldijo en sus adentros. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo esa conversación la estaba haciendo dudar de muchas cosas. Como ¿por qué su padre había accedido tan fácilmente a que ella se involucrase en los asuntos de la Corporación? Ella había creído que tal vez por arrepentimiento y en busca de la simpatía de ella. Ahora simplemente no sabía que pensar.

— ¿Acaso tienes pensado quedarte a vivir aquí? —le pregunto una voz muy reconocible para ella.

Se giro y le miro, quiso estar enfadada con él, por no decir ni una palabra desde que la vio. Quiso reprocharle que no se impusiera ante su familia y le dieran el trato que ella merecía. Pero lo que verdaderamente más quería hacer lo hizo. Camino hasta él y le abrazo.

—Vete—fueron las duras palabras del pelinegro sin corresponder a su abrazo.

— ¿No quieres saber si estoy bien? —le pregunto dolida por su indiferencia.

En su interior la Sakura dolida y traccionada le pedía que se apartase que no fuera sincera con él y simplemente se alejara, que no valía la pena dejarse ver vulnerable. Su otra parte tomando el consejo de Ino se aferraba a seguir y decirle todo lo que deseaba.

—Puedo ver lo bien que estas—contesto aun sin apartarla.

—Es solo mi exterior Sasuke, he venido hasta aquí por ti—confeso.

—No me uses como excusa de tus caprichos—la regaño

—He venido a pedirte que vengas conmigo—insistió—Tu lo hiciste una vez por mi—dijo recordando el tiempo pasado en la villa—Me acogiste en el peor momento—dijo sincera—Estoy lista para hablar de verdad, no ese estúpido intento que tuvimos hace unos días.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que somos iguales? ¿Qué te hace creer que necesito a alguien como tú en este momento? Del modo en que yo lo veo, has perdido tu oportunidad.

Esas palabras le atravesaron el corazón provocándole un intenso vacío, porque ella también se había hecho esas mismas preguntas. Lo soltó y se quedó allí mirándole, negándose a llorar y a enfrentar todo lo malo que tuviera por decirle.

—Tenemos familias desastrosas y llenas de ambición. Ambos estamos oprimidos por vidas que no deseamos—se explicó—Se que te gustaría vivir de otra manera—dijo recodándole una de sus tantas conversaciones en las que Sasuke le había mostrado un poco más de él.

— ¿De verdad recuerdas todo lo que hablamos durante esos meses? —le pregunto sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Si—dijo con firmeza

—Miércoles en la noche, en mi habitación ¿qué te dije si incumplías mis reglas?

Cualquier otra persona habría respondido que no lo recordaba, pero ella sí y eso la hizo torturarse aún más.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _Seis meses atrás_**

 ** _Día 90_**

 _A medida que pasaban los días la confianza entre ambos seguía creciendo y en el terreno sexual aún más. Sasuke era un hombre dominante pero también complaciente, la había ayudado a conocer su cuerpo aún más._

 _— ¿Con cuantas mujeres te has acostado? —le pregunto curiosa desde la cama mientras este la miraba desde el umbral de la ventana del balcón._

 _— ¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado? —le replico él y ella sonrió._

 _—Yo he preguntado primero—se quejo._

 _—De los dos, soy yo quien más curiosidad tiene—respondió serio._

 _—No es cierto, no sabes porque lo pregunto._

 _—Entonces explícate—la invito._

 _—Sabes hacer que disfrute, sabes hacer que te diga lo que deseo y sabes tocar cada punto que debes—contesto._

 _—Tú sabes responder como deseo, actúas con naturalidad y tocas donde quiero, ¿es por experiencia con muchos o porque me conoces mejor? —dijo dándole que pensar._

 _—Un poco de ambas—contesto divertida._

 _—Has firmado un contrato con un Uchiha, Haruno, no volverás a jugar con otros—camino hasta ella, la empujo con suavidad y se colocó sobre ella._

 _—Nunca he visto tal documento ni se lo que pone—respondió con voz seductora._

 _—Yo te lo diré—respondio y comenzó a besar su cuello—No se toca lo que es de un Uchiha, así que no dejaras que nadie lo haga. No se traicionará a un Uchiha o habrá represarías—dijo bajando por su escote._

 _— ¿Todo son prohibiciones?, no es justo quiero beneficios —pidió perdiéndose cada vez más en sus caricias._

 _—A cambio—dijo deteniéndose y mirándola—Siempre que preguntes tendrás la verdad._

 _— ¿Siempre? —dijo mirándolo embriagada por sus caricias._

 _—Siempre y cuando tu no hayas incumplido mis reglas—contesto firme._

 _— ¿Y si alguno de los dos le falla al otro? —pregunto temerosa_

 _—Serás libre, porque tú y yo perderemos toda atadura—concreto_

 ** _End The Flash back_**

—Tus condiciones para estas juntos—contesto

—No, mis condiciones para seguir lo que teníamos—la corrigió

— ¿Y que teníamos? —alego dolida—Dijiste que no me querías, pero tampoco me has alejado de ti, prometías ser tajante si algún día fallaba, pero sigues apareciendo en mi vida.

—También asegure que tendría consecuencias—le recordó

— ¿Y cuáles son? ¿Pasearte frente a mi mostrándome tu desprecio? ¿Torturarme día a día porque me involucre en los asuntos de tu familia? ¿Despreciándome cada vez que intente hablar contigo?

—No fui yo quien eligió ese camino, tú elegiste traicionarme cuando mis intenciones contigo eran otras.

— ¿Y cuáles eran tus intenciones conmigo? —pregunto frustrada.

Ese era su maldito problema y es que él nunca decía nada.

—Ya no tienes por qué saberlo— contesto tajante—Ahora vete—volvió a echarla.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —le pregunto por última vez sin apartar su mirada de el pero no respondió. Resignada camino hacia la salida, pero la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

—Si Kizashi hablase mal sobre mi esta noche, ¿le creerías?

* * *

 **Buenas noches a todas/os** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y que sigan interesados en leerme. Gracias a todas/os los que me tienen en sus favoritos y siguen el fic. Mención especial a los comentarios:

 **-Samara:** Bienvenida a mi fic, me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Sayo! Y feliz fin de año.

 **-mariacreo02** : Espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad y buen fin de año. Mm las cosas se ponen interesantes ¿verdad?. Habrán más conversaciones reveladoras. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un abrazo, ¡Sayo!

 **-AkizukiMeiko y Saynah2** : Gracias por seguirme tan fielmente y comentar.

¡Gracias a todas y a todos!


	19. Capítulo 19: ¿Volverás a creer en mí?

**Capítulo 19: ¿Volverás a creer en mí?**

Cuando Fukuga les pidió salir, supo que nada bueno tramaba. Que tal vez ya conocía todos los detalles por Kizashi y se disponía a contárselo todo. Pero cuando entro, ella parecía no saber nada, se había mostrado contraria a todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Sus ojos lo miraban con suplica y con su voz nerviosa y baja le pedía ir con ella. Y aunque la tentación de aceptar corría por sus venas, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ese tema.

Estuvo a punto de dejarla marchar, de dejar que ella creyese lo que quisiera sobre el al fin y al cabo su rencor hacia ella era grande, pero al mismo tiempo estaba harto de ello, de tenerla lejos y solo alejarla más. Por primera vez se juzgó por su hipocresía ya que él también le había ocultado muchas cosas. Por primera vez dejo su rabia atrás y asumió que perderla no era lo que realmente quería.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunto girándose y mirándole de nuevo.

— ¿Le creerías a él o a mí? —cuestiono.

Sabía que estaba jugando sucio, que no podía pedirle a una hija que creyese a su amante antes de que a su familia. Pero él no dejaba de ser un hombre egoísta y Kizashi no era precisamente un padre modelo.

—Fukuga se ha encargado de desmontar la poca buena imagen que tenia de mi padre—comento amarga—Así que no juegues conmigo Sasuke, si sabes algo que debo saber dímelo—le pidió.

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a escuchar la verdad y creerla?

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a contarla sin mentirme? Porque que yo recuerde nunca le dirás la verdad a una traidora.

—Puedo hacer una excepción solo por ti

— ¿Sientes pena por mi Sasuke? —le pregunto escéptica de su ofrecimiento.

—No—contesto sin ninguna duda.

—Quiero creer que esto no te divierte y que solo te estás haciendo el duro conmigo, pero tengo mi limite—le aclaro—Aún guardo una copia de la llave de tu apartamento, te espero allí.

—De acuerdo—acepto y ambos salieron del lugar.

La acompaño en silencio, hasta la salida y hasta que no la vio subir al coche e irse no respiro con tranquilidad. Mentiría si dijese que tener a Sakura cerca de su familia era algo que no le ponía inquieto.

—Definitivamente sientes algo por ella—dijo una voz detrás de él.

Su rostro se tornó serio y se giró de mala gana para enfrentar a su hermano.

—Encárgate de tus asuntos— respondió indiferente.

—Como tu hermano mayor que soy, le he propuesto a Fukuga que te cases con ella.

Su comentario fue el detonante perfecto que el necesitaba para perder la paciencia. Se acerco a Itachi con semblante frio y le miro a los ojos sin sentimiento alguno.

— ¿Qué pasa, los fármacos que te suministran últimamente han hecho despertar tu instinto familiar? —le pregunto con una media sonrisa y los ojos de este se tonaron furiosos.

—Jamás vuelvas a mencionar eso—dijo este apartándose y lo vio marcharse.

Itachi era su hermano de sangre, pero nada más para él. Para otros sería algo triste saber que su hermano había sido el primer conejillo de indias de su padre para buscar la cura de su enfermedad. Pero para el no. En su familia no había un arraigo familiar, vivían como completos desconocidos con dinero en común.

Fukuga, antes de revelarlo a alguien más fuera del círculo familiar, había tomado esa decisión, pero cuando fracaso e Itachi empezó a perder la movilidad se vio obligado a parar ya que no quería perder a su heredero. Así era como todo había pasado a manos del padre de Sakura.

Cuando se subió a su coche coloco su móvil en manos libre y marco de nuevo a un número ya conocido para él.

— ¿Vas amenazarme de nuevo?

—Fukuga ya ha hablado con Sakura—le informo—Yo también hablare con ella—dijo esperando respuesta.

El silencio se mantuvo durante unos segundos más mientras él seguía atento a la carretera, no tardaría mucho en llegar. Llamar a Kizashi para advertirle era su último gesto de amabilidad y solo por Sakura.

—No dejes que venga a casa hasta mañana —le pidió con voz débil.

Por un instante a pesar de su animadversión hacia ese hombre pudo sentir un poco de empatía, pero ello no le hizo cambiar de opinión. Lo había estado guardando todo durante demasiado tiempo.

—Lo intentare

Diez minutos después llego a su destino apretó un mando a distancia para acceder a los aparcamientos y se bajó del coche. Subió en ascensor y camino por el pasillo, pero su ceño se frunció cuando vio la puerta abierta y camino con más ahínco casi corriendo.

Cuando entro todo estaba a oscuras así que encendió las luces y cerró la puerta. Todo parecía estar en una extraña calma y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No había rastro de Sakura. Subió las escaleras y empezó a abrir cada una de las puertas registrando el lugar y nada. Su mente empezó a maquinar lo peor y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por no perder la calma. Entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y bajo corriendo. Y allí estaba ella, sus ojos verdes le miraron y sintió un alivio instantáneo.

—Vámonos de aquí—le ordeno bajando las escaleras y cogiéndola del brazo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto mientras el casi la llevaba arrastras hacia el ascensor.

—Alguien ha venido hasta aquí para darme una advertencia—dijo sacando conclusiones y apretó el botón para bajar a los aparcamientos.

— ¿Por qué? Y ¿Quién? —dijo mostrando su incomprensión.

La miro y un sentimiento de furia mezclada con alivio le invadió el cuerpo. Había sido cosa de suerte que Sakura hubiese llegado la última.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar? —la cuestiono, ella había salido mucho antes que el de la mansión Uchiha.

—Ya veo lo mucho que te fijas en mi—dijo mostrado su disgusto—Fui a ponerme ropa más cómoda.

El la recorrió con la mirada estaba vestida con una camiseta básica negra y unos pantalones azul claro. Se cerco a ella la vio retroceder, su espalda ,choco con la pared del ascensor y el acerco sus labios a su oído.

—Esperaba ser yo quien te quitara ese vestido—le susurro y cuando se alejo pudo ver esa mirada traviesa que solo ella podía poner después de un alago.

—Deberías de centrarte en lo importante—le recordó.

—Tus ojos me piden que seas tú en lo que deba centrarme—fue su respuesta y el timbre del ascensor anuncio su llegada.

Retrocedió dejándola pasar a ella primero y con prisa subieron al coche en dirección a la casa en la que él vivía. Jamás había llevado a Sakura allí, pero dado que ahora todo el mundo sabía de su relación le importaba poco o nada lo que pudieran comentar. Y sobre todo la seguridad allí era alta.

— ¿Que has hecho con tu guardaespaldas? —dijo percatándose que nadie lo seguía en el coche de ella.

—Le ordene que se fuera y lo hizo—contesto sin más.

—Recuérdame que nunca más vuelva a trabajar para ti—comento disgustado.

— ¿Acaso puedes tomarte la libertad de elegir a mi seguridad?

—Desde el momento en que me case contigo si—respondió, la miro un segundo y volvió su vista a la carretera.

—Ya claro—dijo con tono apagado— ¿Nunca te ha dicho que eres muy bipolar?

—No, sobre todo porque saben que los despediría.

— ¿No tienes más amigos aparte de Naruto?

—Lo que has visto hasta ahora es lo que hay Sakura. No hago relaciones innecesarias.

—Entiendo

— ¿Y tú? —le cuestiono por inercia.

La verdad era que durante el tiempo en que se habían conocido apenas habían hablado de terceras personas. El solo había tenido tiempo y ganas de centrarse en ella.

—Solo tengo a Ino Yamanaka, una rubia explosiva e irritante pero siempre fiel—comento con notable cariño en su tono de voz.

—Yamanaka—susurro y un clic se hizo en su cabeza solo esperaba que el razonamiento al que acaba de llegar no fuera cierto.

— ¿Aquí es donde vives en realidad? —le pregunto cuando llegaron a unas grandes puertas que se abrieron mostrando una casa terrera.

—No me gusta la gente alrededor.

—Por gustar no te gusta nada—replico.

Se bajaron del coche saludo a su seguridad y entraron a la casa. Era un sitio pequeño con salón, cocina independiente, tres habitaciones y un despacho. Por supuesto tenía todas las comodidades necesarias aparte de una piscina grande en el jardín y un jacuzzi en la terraza cubierta.

Sakura le siguió y subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación, ella se sentó sobre su cama y él sonrió por su descaro.

— ¿También quieres acompañarme a la ducha? —dijo intentado provocarla mientras se quitaba la corbata y desbrochaba unos botones de su camisa.

—No estoy tan desesperada—contesto y sus labios se curvaron en una encantadora sonrisa que no duro mucho tiempo— ¿De verdad nos fuimos porque alguien entro al apartamento o estas tratando de retrasar nuestra conversación?

—Ambas cosas—respondió.

—Tengo miedo de que sea algo más de lo que esté dispuesta a soportar—le confeso.

—Si continuas no me detendré Sakura—le advirtió.

—Entonces no lo hagas—le contesto suplicante.

—Joder—maldijo y camino hasta ella la levanto de la cama y la beso.

 _Había muchos momentos en los que había resistido aquellos ojos tristes, en los que había mirado a otro lado por el orgullo herido e incluso contribuido a su tristeza. Hoy no sería ese día, nunca más lo seria._

* * *

 **Notas: Buenas noches mis queridas/os lectoras/es** estoy con otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a todas/os por sus lecturas. Mención especial para:

 **-mariacre02:** Si te gusto esa conversación las que vienen van a ser incluso mejores wuajajajaja(risa malvada) además se acerca lemon por fin jajajajj. Gracias por tu comentario espero que también tengas el mejor año posible. Un beso y abrazos. ¡Sayo!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que se animen a dejar sus opiniones ¡Sayo!


	20. Capítulo 20: Entre el dolor y el placer

**Capítulo 20: Entre el dolor y el placer.**

Cuando los labios de Sasuke dieron el primer roce sobre los suyos su cuerpo al instante reaccionó. Sintió como si todo el peso y dolor que acarreaba su alma fuera empujado a eclosionar por cada poro de su ser. Ansiosa por más, por la sensación de libertad, aferro sus manos a la camisa de Sasuke y con fuerza tiro de esta soltando todos los botones.

El pelinegro la separo por unos instantes lanzándole una ardiente mirada y aferro sus manos a su camiseta y la rajo y la tiro a un lado, dejando por completo a la vista su busto cubierto por un sujetador de encaje negro.

—La tuya también estorbaba —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Supongo que no era de buena calidad—replico ella por la facilidad al romperse y lo volvió a besar.

La fricción de sus labios se volvió más ardiente más desesperada y con más ganas de buscar el desahogo; atrapaba su labio inferior, lo succionaba, lo mordía y luego exploraba su cavidad paseando su lengua contra la de ella. Ambas lenguas chocaban la una con la otra en busca de ser la ganadora en generar más placer. Pero el resto de sus extremidades no se quedaban atrás. Sus manos se paseaban por el pecho del pelinegro sintiendo su firme y musculado pectoral, las manos de Sasuke se aferraban a su cintura y bajaron hasta frenarse por su pantalón. Gimió por la decepción y tuvo que desatender el cuerpo de el para quitarse los pantalones y las sandalias que llevaba, ansiosa por dejarle libertad para tocarla aún más.

Una vez se deshizo de estos se tumbó sobre la cama, le miro y le señalo como queja que el aún seguía sin desvestir. Le vio sonreír de medio lado y sus bragas se mojaron aún más y acto seguido se quitó el resto quedando completamente desnudo ante ella. Se relamió los labios al ver su miembro al descubierto así que se levantó de la cama, se acercó a él, levanto la mano y paseo unos de sus dedos en línea recta desde su ombligo y giro hasta llegar a unos de sus pezones. Se agacho un poco y acerco sus labios hasta atraparlo en su boca. Lo succiono y lo lamio con la punta de la lengua y un leve gruñido salió de los labios de Sasuke alentándola a seguir. Dejando un rastro de besos paseo sus labios hasta llegar al otro pezón y lo estimulo igual que al otro, mientras que con una mano mantenía erecto el ahora abandonado.

—Ahora me toca a mí—le anuncio con voz grave y la separo de él y la guio hasta la cama.

Se tumbaron en ella y Sasuke enseguida se deshizo del sujetador y luego empezó a quitarle las bragas, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Ella abrió las piernas ansiosas y porque no decir desesperada, porque la tocara y la estimulara.

—Pídemelo—le ordeno acercándose hasta sentir su acelerada respiración entre sus piernas.

—Sasuke—gimió en un quejido por la expectación del placer que se le avecinaba.

Y entonces sintió el toque de su lengua en su clítoris y una oleada de placer la recorrió. Sasuke la lamia lenta y tortuosamente haciéndola aferrarse a las sabanas por la desesperación y el placer. Aumentaba el ritmo según su conveniencia llevándola una y otra vez al borde del clímax.

—Por favor—le pidió cada vez más y más mojada.

Pero el continuaba con la tortura, de vez en cuando metía un dedo, dos, de forma lenta, luego rápida o simplemente volvía a lamer.

—Dime lo que quieres—dijo con voz aún más ronca.

—Quiero correrme Sasuke, te quiero dentro—confeso perdida en el tortuoso placer.

Sentía que su cuerpo explotaría que sus pezones cada vez más duros ardían y que su intimidad chorreaba sin medida.

—Entonces haz que ocurra—le contesto con una lasciva mirada.

Con el impulso de su cuerpo y la ayuda de Sasuke giraron y ella se colocó sobre él. Levanto sus caderas agarro el miembro de Sasuke entre sus manos y se penetro. Su cuerpo entero al instante exploto, cerro sus ojos y echo su cabeza para atrás arqueando su espalda por el placer. Una vez se acostumbró se irguió y le miro, su mente perdió el control y dejo que su cuerpo actuara sin más.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y perdió la cuenta de las veces en las que con la ayuda de sus rodillas apoyadas en la cama y sus caderas se auto penetraba en busca de aún más placer. Sasuke sujeto sus caderas, ella apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de él y los movimientos ahora llevados Sasuke se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y secos. El sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar, el de sus respiraciones alteradas y los gemidos llenos de lujuria inundaron la habitación hasta que un grito de placer salió de sus labios y anuncio el éxtasis de ambos.

Con la respiración entrecortada se recostó sobre el hasta que recuperase el aliento.

—Siempre tienes que llevarme al límite—hablo ahora ya recuperada.

—No lo haría si viera que no disfrutas de ello—se defendió.

—No ha estado mal—comento a sabiendas de que él no se lo tomaría con agrado.

Sasuke giro sobre ambos y se colocó sobre ella y le sujeto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Dime eso cuando no logre que te corras—le dijo con autosuficiencia **.**

Ella desvió la mirada sintiéndose algo avergonzada y es que ahora con las hormonas menos revolucionadas su mente volvía a la realidad y no sabía cómo tomarse lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos. Desde luego ambos se había dejado llevar por el momento.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunto y ella le miro extrañada—No cenaste nada—dijo recodándole su estancia en la mansión Uchiha.

—Si—susurro conmovida e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no echarse a llorar allí mismo. Ese era el Sasuke que ella había conocido. Un hombre que a pesar de ser seco en ciertos aspectos luego le proporcionaba un sexo excepcional y se preocupaba por cosas tan pequeñas como alimentarla. Podría sonar exagerado, pero al fin y al cabo ella no necesitaba más en ese momento.

—Puedes darte una ducha, traeré algo de la cocina—le informó y le vio salir de la habitación.

El ruido de su móvil la alerto y miro por toda la habitación en busca de su bolso hasta que lo encontró tirado a un lado de la cama y logro contestar.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —le pregunto una voz que le resulto reconocible no era la primera vez que la llamaban de este número.

—Sera mejor que me digas que quieres o esta vez sí colgare y no volveré a responder—amenazo.

—Hotel Shinobi habitación 402 ya es de madrugada, pero si vas en la mañana sobre las 9:00 veras algo que tienes que saber. Volveremos hablar—dijo antes de que se cortara la llamada.

 **Flash Back**

 **Seis meses atrás**

 **Dia 110**

Últimamente las cosas entre ella y Sasuke habían mejorado, pero al mismo tiempo ella había empezado hacerse ciertas preguntas como: ¿La tomaría enserio para una relación? ¿O simplemente eran como unas vacaciones de verano en las que cuando se acabasen no se volverían a ver? ¿dónde estaba cuando le decía que no podía pasarse por allí hasta dentro de unos días? Él se excusaba en el trabajo, pero el miedo de ser engañada por el la corroía de vez en cuando.

Mirando la pantalla de el portátil que le había comprado Sasuke, se mantenía al día sobre las noticias que pudiese haber sobre los Haruno. Algunas veces incluso se sentía tentada a escribir, aunque sea un correo a su familia o a Ino, pero se negaba a que usasen eso para tratar de localizarla. La única vez que había mandado un correo a ellos había sido para informarles de que estaba bien y que no se preocupasen que estaba en Japón y había sido antes de aceptar venir con Sasuke.

Por supuesto también tenía un móvil, pero solo tenía un contacto y era el pelinegro, lo usaban para comunicarse cuando no estaban juntos y hacer alguna que otra travesura entre ellos. Lo que ella no esperaba era recibir una llamada de un número desconocido pero la curiosidad la llevo a responder.

—Sakura Haruno—dijo una voz desconocida para ella.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto extrañada de que alguien más pudiera tener ese número.

—Soy alguien que cuida de ti—respondió—Recuerda este número y mi voz porque volveré a llamar—dijo antes de colgar.

 ** _End the flash back_**

Aquella llamada la había descolocado pero lo menos que necesitaba ahora era involucrase en otra cosa más. Entro a la ducha y se quedó allí intentando que las preocupaciones se fueran con el agua. Pero no funcionaba y no salió de sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió unas manos sujetándola por detrás. Se giro para mirarle, por fin estaba de nuevo en los brazos de Sasuke y era lo único que quería pensar ahora.

* * *

 **Buenas noches a todas/os mis queridas/os lectoras/es** estoy aquí con otro capitulo un poco mas picante que los demás, ¿verdad? Espero que lo disfruten. Mención especial para:

 **-Guest:** Bienvenida a mi fic y por lo que veo lo estas disfrutando y con ansias de lemon, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y haya sido suficiente para ti. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Sayo!

 **-AkizukiMeiko:** Como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios tan acertados. ¡Sayo!.

 **-** **mariacre02** : Mmm no pienso decir nada tú sigue leyendo jajajaja. Pero oye tienes suerte porque ya tenia el capítulo hecho cuando comentaste. Gracias por tu comentario y sigue disfrutando. ¡Sayo!

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_**!

 **PD:** Acabo de revisar el capítulo y corregir un fallo que hubo al subirse. Solo era un punto y coma y alguna palabra mal corregida por el dichoso corrector, pero en fin, disfruten jajajaja.


	21. Capitulo 21: ¿Y pretendes que no dude de

**Capítulo 21: ¿Y pretendes que no dude de ti?**

Los suaves besos de Sasuke recorrieron su cuello, llenos de calidez, de pasión, pero al mismo tiempo menos bruscos y directos que los de antes. Ladeo la cabeza dejándole espacio y dejo que sus brazos la pegaran aún más al cuerpo de él. Pudo notar como su miembro se endurecía anunciándole que estaba listo para volver a estar dentro de ella.

— ¿No ibas a buscarme algo de comer? – le pregunto cada vez más excitada.

El pelinegro bajo una de sus manos a su intimidada y empezó a estimularla haciéndola soltar un gemido, pero no duro mucho y quito su mano. En respuesta ella se quejó soltando un gemido lleno de necesidad.

—Yo también necesito una ducha y algo más por si no lo has notado—respondió.

Acto seguido Sasuke la empujo y ella gimió por la sorpresa, la coloco contra las baldosas de la ducha y le sujeto sus brazos tras la espalda, inmovilizándola. Luego le separo las piernas empujándolas con uno de sus pies y se quedó allí detrás de ella. Podía notar como su cuerpo mojado sentía el frio de las baldosas, calando también en sus pezones erectos del frio y la excitación.

—Así no puedo tocarte—replico con voz entrecortada.

Su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. La espera y el saber que Sasuke estaba detrás de ella maquinado como ofrecerle más placer, conseguía ese efecto.

— ¿Sabes en lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo? —le pregunto con voz ronca.

Ella negó con la cabeza y trago saliva.

—En cuanto deseo castigarte mi cerezo—respondió con tono lascivo—Quiero torturarte y hacerte suplicar y al mismo quiero follarte tan fuerte que no puedas jamás olvidar a quien perteneces.

Esas palabras le hicieron perder el aliento.

— ¿Y porque no lo haces? —logro articular y pudo notar como Sasuke soltaba su agarre y ella se giró extrañada.

Él estaba ahí de pie mirándola con deseo, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver que algo le perturbaba y eso la hirió.

—Si ya has acabado de ducharte ve a comer, iré en cuanto termine de ducharme—le dijo y abrió la llave del agua ignorando su presencia.

Quiso acercarse y preguntarle qué pasaba, pero ella ya sabía la respuesta. No podían actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, esto no era una luna de miel. Esa noche había acudido allí para hablar de algo serio no para fingir normalidad. Y Sasuke la había devuelto a esa realidad.

Salió del baño y sobre la cama había dos pijamas de hombre y supuso que uno de ellos era para ella. Termino por elegir solo la parte de arriba de manga larga y doblo y colocó el pantalón en el mueble que había a los pies de la cama. Sobre la cama había una bandeja con frutas y unas galletas. El hambre se le había quitado, pero tampoco quería despreciar el gesto de Sasuke y decidió comer un poco.

Diez minutos después Sasuke estaba de nuevo delante de ella vistiéndose. Mientras que ella se hallaba sentada en la cama, el prefirió sentarse en la butaca que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Al lado de esta había un mueble con unos cuantos libros encima, se imaginó al pelinegro leyendo allí cada noche. Era la primera vez que veía realmente como vivía Sasuke ya que nunca había estado en esa casa. La habitación no tenía muchos muebles, solo la cama, dos mesas de noche a cada lado, una cómoda en los pies de la cama, un armario empotrado a la pared y los de la zona donde estaba el ahora. Todo era bastante sobrio y pulcro con colores neutros.

— ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? —le pregunto iniciando la conversación.

Dejo de lado el plato que tenía en sus manos colocándolo otra vez en la bandeja y se limpió con la servilleta. Soltó una larga respiración a modo de preparación y le miro con seguridad.

— ¿Desde cuándo me conoces?

Era una de las dudas que más le habían rondado en la cabeza, si no era casualidad que Sasuke la hubiese llevado a esa villa ¿era porque ya tenía interés en ella desde antes no?

—Te conocí por primera vez en la fiesta a la que asististe.

— ¿Tu planeaste esa fiesta?

—No, pero pedí que se te invitara. Aunque supongo que ya Naruto te ha dicho esa información—agrego mostrando un tono molesto.

— ¿Estas celoso de Naruto? —le pregunto curiosa.

— ¿Tengo motivos? —dijo seco.

—No, es tu mejor amigo—contesto alarmada.

— ¿Y si no lo fuera? —volvió a insistir.

—Voy a ignorar esa pregunta—dijo tratando de sonar tajante—Así que volvamos a lo importante por favor.

—Mi pregunta también es importante—replico.

—No Sasuke, no me interesa Naruto en absoluto—contesto resignada.

—Entiendo—acepto volviendo a una actitud apacible.

— ¿Ya no me conoces? —le pregunto ofendida por su insistencia.

—Quiero escucharlo salir de tus labios, nada más—le aseguro.

— ¿Y eso hace que me creas? —cuestiono.

—Todo lo que hablemos esta noche será la verdad, no omitiré nada así que espero lo mismo de ti—le explico.

—Bien, entonces dime porque te tomaste la molestia de invitarme y acercarte a mi esa noche.

—Porque Kizashi me lo pido—le contesto sin más.

Que el nombre de su padre saliese en esa conversación era algo que realmente no se esperaba. Su corazón se aceleró y el miedo la embargo por completo.

— ¿Por qué te lo pidió? —dijo asimilando aun la noticia.

—Provoco a Orochimaru, la persona a la que viste en la villa. Es uno de los mayores comerciantes del mercado negro.

— ¿El mercado negro? —pregunto perdida— ¿Qué tiene mi padre que ver con eso?

—Trato de comprar algunas clínicas en el territorio de Orochimaru para clientes que necesitasen trasplantes de órganos. Allí los obtendrían y luego los llevarían a los hospitales Haruno haciéndolos parecer legales. Solo tenía que incluir a los donantes ilegales en la lista de voluntarios, crear un historial de que habían estado allí recibiendo las pruebas necesarias y luego darles una suma de dinero después del alta.

—Imposible, eso no puede ser, mi padre no pudo haber hecho eso—negó poniéndose de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación, el aire empezaba a faltarle— ¿Qué tenemos tu y yo que ver en todo eso? —dijo sin comprender nada aún.

—No lo hizo porque lo detuvieron a tiempo. Pero a cambio de no tomar represarías y que pudiesen afectar a la economía de las empresas Haruno, Orochimaru le pidió algo a cambio.

— ¿Qué le pidió? —dijo temiéndose lo peor.

—A ti—contesto y pudo sentir como el alma se le caí a los pies.

— ¿Ibas a entregarme a Orochimaru? —dijo desesperanzada al recordar que Sasuke y este se conocían.

—Jamás—negó rotundo—Tu padre te entrego a mi antes de que eso ocurriera. Uso el apellido Uchiha como escudo para que no fueras entregada a Orochimaru.

—Así que básicamente mi padre me vendió y tú me compraste—concluyo.

Que ilusa de ella, cuando había hablado sobre el tema con Sai y su amigo Khalan ellos le habían hecho pensar que todo era porque la conocía de antes. Pero nada dentro de realidad, había sido porque su padre la había vendido.

—Era el o yo o Itachi o Fukuga—recalco con la furia reflejada en su voz—Al parecer le valía cualquiera.

Así que su padre había barajeado la opción de darla al mejor postor. Derrotada por la información volvió a sentarse en la cama y se mantuvo en silencio. No supo cuánto tiempo paso y agradeció que Sasuke se mantuviera en silencio. Con el corazón roto y el alma en el suelo miro al pelinegro, pero desvió la mirada al instante, no quería mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste en estos seis meses? ¿Porque esperar hasta ahora?

—Al principio no lo considere necesario, solo tenía que mantenerte conmigo y luego devolverte a tu familia—le explico—Luego las cosas se salieron de control tú te saliste de control y te involucraste en asuntos que te ponían en el punto de mira de Fukuga.

— Ahora no intentes regañarme—rechazo— ¿Qué le pediste a mi padre a cambio?

—Mantenerme al tanto de toda la información que comparte con Fukuga sobre los fármacos.

No le sorprendió para nada su respuesta, no es como si a esas alturas le respondiera que no pedía nada a cambio por mantener a la hija de otro.

— Entiendo—dijo pensativa— ¿Disfrutaste de tu compra? —le pregunto sin expresión alguna.

De la sorpresa paso al dolor, luego a la tristeza y por último se sumó la rabia. Rabia por haber sido tan ciega, ante dos hombres que considero ser importante para ellos y le habían fallado.

— ¿De verdad sientes que te he tratado como a un mueble que compre para adornar mi casa?

—No, me siento como a una prostituta que compraste para unas vacaciones—le corrigió con rabia.

Le vio ponerse de pie, pero mantuvo la mirada baja, se sentía avergonzada.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu forma de hablar—dijo caminando hacia ella —Pero jamás y escúchame bien, jamás te considere de esa manera.

—¿También quieres que ladre para ti? —continuó—Siempre te ha gustado ordenarme cosas.

—Sakura—gritó su nombre y ella le miro desafiante.

—Me has humillado, ¿es que no lo ves? Ahora mismo siento que todo lo que te he ofrecido no ha sido más que un paquete en un hotel de todo incluido.

—Nunca lo he visto de esa forma—dijo con voz firme.

—¿Acaso importa? Soy yo la que ha ignorado toda esa información durante todo este tiempo. Cada palabra tuya en mi mente suena diferente ahora. Incluso cada maldito juego sexual en el que me decías ser tuya ahora suena repugnante para mí.

Sasuke se acercó aún más y la agarro del brazo, pero ella intentó soltarse sin éxito. La sujetó por ambos obligándola a estar cerca de él.

—¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado en 20 minutos? ¿A caso soy alguien diferente? Mírame—le ordenó— Porque esta vez no voy a dejar que me juzgues sin más. He hecho el mejor de mis esfuerzos por mantenerte a salvo, por impedir que un maldito viejo con aires de dios de la muerte te obtuviese ¿y te atreves a decirme que te repugno? Que dudas de cada maldita palabra que he dicho porque te deseo. Despierta Sakura porque frente a ti esta alguien que está dispuesto a todo por ti. Me importa una mierda tu familia o la mía lo único que deseaba salvaguardar era a ti. Y si, al principio no creí que esto fuera así, pero ocurrió y lo asumí.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —le gritó alterada—¿Te diste cuenta que te la ponía dura alguien como yo?

—Sí y que estaba jodidamente enamorado de ti— admitió.

Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa derramaron las lágrimas que tanto deseaban salir y Sasuke la abrazo, pero esta vez no se resistió solo se quedó así asimilándolo todo.

—Antes me rechazaste—dijo al borde del llanto recordando la escena del baño.

—No quería volver a tocarte antes de decirte la verdad—le confesó—Yo también tengo remordimientos Sakura.

* * *

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches a todas y a todas/os mis queridas/os seguidores** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas/os las/os que han seguido agregándome a favoritos o seguir el fic. Espero que estén disfrutando mucho, porque cada vez me divierto más escribiendo. Quiero esos ánimos arriba y me digan que creen que va pasar en el próximo capitulo y les adelanto que va llegar nuevo personaje, ¿Quién piensan que será?

Cuanto más interés vea más rápido escribo ;)

 **Mención especial para:**

 **-mariacre02:** jajajaja a veces tengo que cortar aunque no quiera porque si me pongo podría subir 10 hojas de word y se volvería pesado el capí los próximos capítulos se desvelaran aun mas cosas, que las lectoras como tu que comentan, han pasado por alto pero que yo sigo aquí creando en mi mente. Espero que te guste este capitulo también. Gracias por comentar. ¡Sayo!

 **-saynah1:** Mmm no te pierdas tanto mujer que echo de menos ver tu interés en el fic.


	22. Capítulo 22: Perdida entre traiciones

**Capítulo 22: Perdida entre traiciones.**

No supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron así, abrazados sintiendo el calor del otro. Pero después de sentirse un poco más tranquila se alejó y volvió a hablar. Por un instante cuando su cuerpo sintió el frio del ambiente quiso volver a la calidez de sus brazos, pero se detuvo.

—Necesito tiempo, es demasiado para mi Sasuke—comento con sinceridad—Te creo y lo siento por lo que dije también, no siento asco hacia ti. Es solo que ahora mismo no lo sé—agrego conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de nuevo.

— ¿Esa es tu respuesta? —le pregunto serio.

Le miro de nuevo intentado dejar todo atrás y solo aceptar que Sasuke por fin le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero no funciono. Aunque intentara obligar a su corazón a que dejara el dolor, la decepción y las mentiras atrás, no pudo.

— ¿Qué más puedo responder ahora? ¿Qué te quiero, que quiero estar a tu lado? A estas alturas creo que ya sabes lo que siento por ti Sasuke y es lo único que hace que me plantee las cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? —cuestiono—Solo quiero escuchar una cosa de ti y lo demás se solucionará.

—Nunca creí que fueras tan positivo—dijo sorprendida por su actitud.

—Cuando se trata de ti, siempre veo una solución—agrego con seguridad.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunto y las lágrimas que tanto evitaba volvieron a salir—Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio—le reprocho con voz quebrada— ¿Me hubieses dicho la verdad si en vez de huir, hubiese hablando contigo aquella noche? —le pregunto recordando la noche en la que le vio hablando con Orochimaru.

—Si—contesto sin dudar—Si hubieses confiado esa noche en mí, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—Podías haberlo impedido, podías haber hablado conmigo. Cuando te cite en esa cafetería, a pesar de que estaba dolida, lo que más deseaba era que me dijeses que todo había sido una actuación por parte tuya y que me contaras lo que pasaba en realidad.

— ¿Me habrías creído?

—Te habría creído incluso si era mentira—confeso rota de dolor—Necesito estar sola—le pidió y estuvo a punto de irse, pero la detuvo.

—Puedes dormir aquí, en cuanto despiertes búscame en el salón estaré allí—le aviso antes de marcharse.

Ella se quedó callada hasta que le vio cerrar la puerta y se derrumbó por completo. Lloro y lloro agarrándose el pecho como si así pudiera arrancar todo lo que la estaba consumiendo. Y así perdida y tirada en la moqueta se desahogó hasta quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

La mañana no tardó en llegar y el sonido de su móvil la hizo despertarse. Con los parpados difíciles de separar, seguramente por la hinchazón de los mismo gateo por el suelo en busca del dichoso aparato. Guiada por el bullicio del tono de llamada y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte logro encontrarlo y contesto.

—Te cite para dentro de una hora, ya deberías de estar lista y no en casa de Sasuke—le dijo una voz masculina.

Enseguida su cuerpo reacciono y se despertó, ella no le había dicho a nadie que estaría allí. Y era la misma voz que la había llamado las últimas dos veces.

— ¿Quién eres? —le pregunto.

—Ya te lo dije, solo alguien que cuida de ti—le respondió soltando un resoplido.

— ¿Acabas de resoplar por mi pregunta? Que yo sepa eres tú quien llama a molestarme.

—Como siempre eres mala recordando a las personas—se quejó.

—Una sola palabra más sin sentido y colgare—le amenazo.

—Soy alguien a quien tu madre siempre protegió incluso tras su muerte. Le debo mi vida y debo pagarlo.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? —pregunto desconcertada.

Pero no hubo respuesta y la llamada se cortó. Miro la hora y era las 8:05 si salía de casa de Sasuke le daría tiempo a ir a ese hotel. Era la excusa perfecta para no tener que enfrentar al pelinegro y mantenerse ocupada. Además, si era alguien que conocía a su madre tenía curiosidad dado que había muerto joven y apenas tenía ya recuerdos de ella.

Fue al baño se aseo lo más que pudo y busco su ropa por la estancia, vio que había una sesta al lado del armario y la encontró allí. Se vistió, cogió su bolso y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se acerco a la puerta de la otra habitación que estaba abierta por si Sasuke estaba dormido allí, pero la cama estaba intacta y no había rastro de él.

Bajo las escaleras y le vio, estaba en el sofá, pero con otra ropa, mientras se tomaba lo que parecía ser un café.

— Hola—le saludo una vez cerca de él.

El alzo la mirada y sus ojos se mostraron fríos y escépticos como si no hubiese nada en ellos. No pudo evitar sentir decepción, aunque tampoco es que esperase una nueva declaración de amor.

—Hay café en la cocina. En cuanto lo bebas nos iremos—le informo.

—Tengo planes—contesto—Además ya es hora de que vuelta a mi casa Sasuke, ya no tienes por qué protegerme.

—De acuerdo—acepto y ello la sorprendió de sobremanera.

—Uno de mis guardaespaldas te llevara a casa—le ofreció—aunque si lo prefieres puedes llamar al tuyo.

—Llamare al mío, mi coche seguramente sigue en tu apartamento—le explico.

—Hice lo que buscaran, está aparcado fuera—dijo levantándose y le vio acomodarse la corbata de su traje.

—Entiendo—contesto algo incomoda—Creo que me saltare el café e iré directamente al coche, no pasara nada porque vaya sola.

—Desde hoy eres libre Sakura—dijo mirándola— he cumplido mi palabra y Orochimaru ya no tiene ningún interés en ti.

Ella esperaba otra cosa, una negativa por parte de Sasuke, pero no fue así. Había estado tan acostumbrada a su sobreprotección que ahora que se mostraba callado e incluso conforme y que ya no tenía que replicarle nada, sentía que algo fallaba.

—Gracias por todo Sasuke—fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Un sentimiento de vacío se apodero de ella, como si esta fuese a ser la última vez que viera al pelinegro en mucho tiempo.

Se subió al coche y condujo aproximadamente durante unos 40 minutos ya que la casa de Sasuke estaba bastante retirada de la ciudad. A llegar al hotel le envió un mensaje a Sai aclarándole que era su nuevo número y que estaba bien, que volvería a casa después de solucionar unos asuntos. Eran ya las 9:00 así que se apuró a entrar. No era la primera vez que estaba allí así que a pesar de sus pintas no le negaron la entrada y se dirigió a las habitaciones.

Entro al ascensor y subió las plantas necesarias hasta llegar al número de habitación correcto. Pero en el momento en que llego a la puerta sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y la metía en otra habitación. Asustada y con el corazón desbocado intento resistirse, pataleo e intento quitarse la mano que le tapaba la boca, pero no lo conseguía, era obvio que tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

—Cálmate—le pidió con una voz conocida para ella, pero se negó al no lograr identificarla y siguió resistiéndose. —Sakura, si no te calmas no te soltare—volvió hablar la voz y esta vez noto el parecido de la voz que había escuchado por teléfono.

Se tranquilizo lo más que pudo y el cumplió su palabra y la soltó. Ella se giró y por fin pudo ver de quien se trataba esa voz.

—Tienes que estar de broma—le dijo mirándolo incrédula al reconocer su rostro. Había cambiado mucho dado que no lo había visto desde hacía ya más de 10 años, pero jamás podría olvidar ese color de pelo.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder ahora hay alguien importante para ti que necesita tu ayuda.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —le pregunto desconcertada.

—Desde que te fuiste y decidiste esconderte con Sasuke hiciste nuevos enemigos y estos se fijaron en aquellos que tenías alrededor.

— ¿En quién? —dijo asustada—Necesito que me lo expliques—pidió alterada.

Lo último que quería ahora es que su familia o amigos estuvieran en peligro por su culpa. En los únicos que podía pensar era en Sai o en Ino su padre desde luego sabia protegerse solo.

—Sígueme lo veras con tus propios ojos—dijo posicionándola en la mirilla de la puerta. No tardaran en salir de la habitación de al frente.

Ella reconoció el número, era el mismo que le había mencionado él. Con el pulso acelerado se mantuvo allí apoyando la mano en la puerta a la espera de ver a quien fuera que él quisiera que viese.

Lo minutos empezaron a pasar haciéndola preocuparse cada vez más, tal vez había sido un error ir a ese lugar y ese hombre solo le estaba mintiendo. Pero su mente dejo de desvariar al instante cuando vio a dos personas salir de la habitación. La mujer la cual reconoció al instante se acercó al hombre y le dio un beso y este lo recibió con gusto y se marcharon del lugar.

Sin saber que decir o que pensar sumo a su lista una de las traiciones más duras que jamás iba poder asumir.

—Era Ino—susurro.

Su mejor amiga, una de las personas en las que más había confiado desde su infancia estaba besando a Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

 **Buenas noches a todos y a todas** , estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a las personas que me agregan a favoritos y siguen el fic. Mención especial para:

-anier: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y si desde luego has llegado en los capítulos mas interesantes. Nos vemos en el próximo. ¡Sayo!.


	23. Capítulo 23: Juntos, momento precisó

**Capítulo 23: Juntos, en el momento preciso.**

Y cuando creía que nada más podía sorprenderla, ocurría. ¿Así era su mundo en realidad? ¿Todo mentiras y traición? Se negaba a creerlo. Jamás volvería a creer en algo, sin hablar con la otra persona. Había cometido ese error con Sasuke, pero con Ino no lo podía permitir. Eran amigas desde la infancia, romper algo tan difícil de conseguir como era lo que tenían ambas. La destrozaría por completo.

—¿Cómo sabias que estarían aquí? —le pregunto mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

—Mi deber es saber todo sobre las personas que te rodean.

— ¿Tu deber? —le pregunto enarcando una ceja—Sera mejor que seas más claro—sentencio.

—Tampoco pensaba negarme, pero antes—dijo haciendo una pausa.

Le vio acomodar una silla en el comedor de dos piezas que había en una esquina de la habitación.

—Toma asiento—la invito y ella acepto de mala gana.

Quería salir cuanto antes en busca de Ino, pero necesitaba más información, y al parecer él era su única fuente más cercana.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestiono.

—Ino trabaja para mí. La contrate para que vigilara a Itachi y me contase todos sus movimientos.

—Supongamos que te creo—dijo mostrándose escéptica— ¿también la obligaste a acostarse con él? —ataco directa.

—Uno, yo no obligo a nadie a hacer nada que no quiera—comento ofendido— Y dos jamás le dije que se involucrara sentimentalmente con él.

— ¿Sentimentalmente?, ¿me estas diciendo que eso que acabo de ver, es ya una relación sentimental? —inquirió incrédula.

Había hablado con Ino no hacia mucho sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sai. Era imposible que Ino sintiera algo real por el Uchiha. Además, cuando la acompaño en busca de Sai no noto nada extraño, ni una sola mirada entre Ino e Itachi.

—Al principio todo fue bien, sin complicaciones aparentes. Se encargo de moverse por el ambiente del Uchiha hasta hacer migas con él. Jamás le preguntaba que pasaba o no entre ellos, ella simplemente me daba la información que necesitaba.

—Ya, tu obtenías lo que querías y te daba igual. ¿no? —dijo con claro resentimiento.

—Si, obtenía lo que quería y ella también—agrego seco.

— ¿Qué le prometiste?

No se le ocurría ningún motivo por el cual Ino se involucraría a voluntad a hacer de espía.

—Tu seguridad— contesto.

La respuesta le vino como un balde de agua fría.

— ¿Usaste a mi mejor amiga con la excusa de mi protección?

—No es ninguna excusa es la realidad—añadió

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —cuestiono cabreada— No puedes aparecer en la vida de otra persona, diez años, después con la excusa de que mi madre salvo tu vida e intentar organizarla mía.Y mucho menos involucrar a mis seres queridos.

—Puedes reprocharme todo lo que quieras—dijo poniéndose de pie y se apoyó en la mesa mirándola fijamente— Pero eres tú la que se ha empeñado en vivir en una burbuja ficticia. Eres tú la que le ha dejado la carga a los demás y se ha aislado. Yo no voy hacer como hacen los demás. No voy a ocultarte la realidad. Voy en enseñarte todo aquello que te ocultan y vas a afrontarlo.

— ¿Y se supone que debo creerte? ¿Qué me muestre receptiva a tu sermón, por qué sí?

—Debes creerme. Tienes suerte de que Sasuke este de tu lado. Pero en lo que se refiere a tus enemigos, ni siquiera puedes defenderte por ti misma, porque no sabes nada de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

— ¿Me estas reprochando que los demás se empeñen en ocultármelo todo?

—Nadie te ocultaría nada si fueras una persona responsable y autosuficiente. Tienes todo a la vista, pero siempre buscas una excusa para no ver.

Esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo. Ella también conocía sus carencias pero que se las digieran así a la cara, dolía incluso más.

—Jamás pedí a mi padre que me vendiera—se quejó— ¿Eso también es culpa mía?

—No lo justifico, la ambición ha sido y será su peor enemigo. Pero ¿alguna vez te preocupaste por saber algo sobre Kizashi?, ¿alguna vez intentaste hablar con el sobre tu madre? El era un hombre dolido y solitario. Solo le quedabas tú, su única hija, pero decidiste alejarte.

—Me mando a un internado al extranjero, el me alejo de él—le recordó.

Casualmente, antes de irse, esa había sido la última vez que ellos dos se habían visto.

—Fue un error humano Sakura, pero se arrepintió y te hizo volver—le defendió—Al crecer fuiste incapaz de recapacitar. Y al final y aunque que te niegues a aceptarlo, sois completos desconocidos.

— ¿Cómo tu y yo? —pregunto amarga.

Una parte de ella quería replicar y gritarle mil y un excusas que justificaran su ignorancia. La otra, simplemente le recodaba todas las veces que había huido de su casa, con la excusa de viajar a conocer mundo. Al parecer, siempre había preferido huir y sacar conclusiones, a preguntar.

—Para mí jamás has sido, ni serás una desconocida Sakura—dijo con un tono de voz más calmado. Y rodeo la mesa acercándose a ella.

—Ya no conozco a nadie—admitió y soltó un suspiro— Todo el mundo parece saber siempre mas que yo y ya estoy harta—reconoció—Lo sé, sé que no me he mostrado precisamente abierta a saberlo todo. Pero también me esforcé, hice lo que me pidieron, dejé que dirigiese mi vida y al final me volví ciega.

—Siento haber esperado tanto para aparecer de nuevo—la consoló abrazándola.

La calidez del abrazo la sorprendió, casi podía palpar su sinceridad y ello la hizo corresponderle.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga? —susurro enterrando su rostro en su camisa— ¿Qué puedo hacer, cuando todo aquello que me negué a ver aparezca ante mis ojos?

—Tomar decisiones y no huir.

Si tenía su punto, pensó.

— ¿Puedes explicarme un poco más? —pregunto separándose de su abrazo.

—Ino era la única manera que tenía para que accedieras a hablar conmigo. De hecho, que vieras esta escena era mi último recurso. Jamás creí que vendrías hasta aquí—le explico.

—Si, hubiese preferido enterarme de otra manera— ¿Entonces sigue Ino trabajando para ti o no? —pregunto hiendo al tema.

—Me envía mensajes con información y responde a mis preguntas, pero se niega a acabar su relación con Itachi a pesar de que se lo exigí.

—No parece propio de ella—comento pensativa-Y no porque no obedezca una orden, si no porque el no es precisamente su tipo.

—Exactamente. Por ello necesitamos averiguar que ocurre.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —dijo mostrándose dispuesta.

—Necesito citarme con Sasuke Uchiha y por supuesto contigo presente.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto un poco reacia— ¿Qué sabes sobre mí y Sasuke? —cuestiono.

—Lo necesario, aunque al parecer no todo. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Un suspiro mas largo salió de sus labios.

—Digamos que hemos tomado caminos separados—concluyó.

—Entiendo—dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa que llamo su atención.

— ¿Acabas de sonreír? —le pregunto curiosa— ¿Acaso te alegra mi desgracia?

Lo vio carraspear y poner un semblante mas serio.

— Solo hare unas preguntas sobre su hermano. Nada complicado.

Le miro de nuevo sin creerse aun que después de tantos años le resultase tan fácil abrirse a él.

—Confió en ti Gaara.

* * *

 **Notas: Cabreada/enfadada, furiosa.**

 **Buenas noches a todas/os** siento mucho la tardanza con el capítulo. Para mi mala suerte he estado en enferma y para colmo entre la universidad, los exámenes y mas cosas no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Muchas gracias por la paciencia.

 **Mención especial para:**

 **-AkizukiMeiko:** Como siempre gracias por tus comentarios. Espero ser mas clara en mis próximos capítulos.

 **-saynah1:** No se si he respondido a tu comentario, es que ha pasado tantos días. Muchas gracias por comentar igualmente. Y si nena Ino e Itachi jajajajaja y bien no te pierdas tantos días como yo jajajaja ahora estamos a mano.

Muchas gracias a todas/os.

¡Sayo!


	24. Capítulo 24: Tres son multitud

**Capitulo 24: Tres son multitud.**

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente desde el primer instante en que los tres se sentaron en aquella mesa del restaurante.

Intentaba esquivar la mirada en todo momento, pero con la fija atención que mostraba Sasuke sobre ella, le resultaba imposible. Desde que había salido de la casa del Uchiha, la incomodidad se había apoderado de ella, y simplemente no sabía cuánto duraría, ni cómo resolverla. Y desde luego reunirse unas horas después no iba ayudar en nada.

—¿Ahora vas a explicarme porque estamos aquí? —Pregunto el pelinegro dándole un claro recorrido con la mirada a Gaara que estaba sentado a su lado y volvió a ella.

Hizo un esfuerzo supremo por no agachar la mirada y la sostuvo. ¿Se suponía que era el quien debería de tenerla agacha no? Era el quien la había engañado y confesado después de tantos meses. Simplemente no entendía sus sentimientos en ese momento.

—Él es Gaara, Sasuke…—les presento y ambos se saludaron con un leve agache de cabezas—Bueno y ahora que estamos presentados—dijo intentando calmar el ambiente, pero la mirada cortante de Sasuke la detuvo—Tu hermano está involucrado con mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka—le explico— Necesito que averigües para mí sí la tiene amenazada de alguna manera—le pidió.

— ¿Y el que tiene que ver en este asunto? —pregunto manteniendo su frio semblante.

—No es algo que necesites saber por ahora—respondió Gaara y quiso pegarle un puñetazo por aquella respuesta, no era el momento para mostrarse hostil.

Gaara o al menos el que ella había conocido hace diez años era alguien pacifico, pero en lo referente a los Uchiha perdía el control. Hasta ella, una persona tan distraída, conocía el rencor del ojiazul por los Uchiha. El padre de Sasuke había aprovechado un mal movimiento económico por parte de la familia Akasuna; que también se dedicaba a la farmacéutica. Los Uchiha siempre habían tenido una larga trayectoria hundiendo e involucrándose contra otras empresas. Ella había sido tan ingenua de creer que su padre era la excepción.

— ¿Y así es como intentáis negociar? —pregunto con una medio sonrisa—No doy nada gratis Sakura—le advirtió clavando su mirada aún más profunda en ella.

— ¿Eso significa que aceptas? —le pregunto apurada.

La verdad era que la preocupación la carcomía. No se imaginaba a Ino en manos de Itachi, jamás querría volver a ver esa imagen de ambos juntos, ella merecía algo mejor.

—Solo si aceptas cumplir cualquier petición que te haga—contesto—Y no daré más opciones.

—Yo…respondió dudando, pero el sonido de la silla a su lado la distrajo. Gaara se puso de pie y tomo su brazo levantándola de su silla.

—Ha sido un error por mi parte creer que su padre y el no están cortados por la misma tijera—renegó—Nos vamos—anuncio.

—No—replico—Y no me mires de esa manera—se quejó volviéndose a sentar— Yo tomare la responsabilidad esta vez— ¿Es lo que quieres no Sasuke?

—Es lo que quiero—respondió—Aunque te recomiendo que la próxima vez no lo traigas, creo que tiene asuntos con mi familia no resueltos y me irrita la gente que no sabe controlarse—ataco con dureza.

Ella le fulmino con la mirada, eso no ayudaría.

—Por eso ella terminara conmigo y huira constantemente de ti—respondió Gaara dejándola helada y se giró para mirarle—He estado esperando el momento preciso Uchiha, para poder regresar a su lado. Y puedo asegurarte que la has perdido.

Enseguida miro a Sasuke sus ojos denotaban claro enfado y se puso de pie. Los dos se miraban en silencio y ella casi sentía que en cualquier momento una bomba estallaría.

—Vendrás conmigo ahora—sentencio Sasuke—Si de verdad quieres esa información.

Los ojos de Gaara se posaron sobre ella, era como si le estuviera pidiendo que no lo hiciera.

—Podemos conseguirla de otra manera—acoto el pelirrojo.

Frustrada y sin saber cual era la mejor decisión, opto por la opción que sería más rápida.

—Iré contigo…Sasuke—acepto— Aunque antes necesito unos minutos a solas con él.

—Te esperare en el coche—contesto y ella suspiro de alivio.

Cuando vio que Sasuke se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para no poder escucharlos hablo.

— ¿Me pides que haga esto y ahora te muestras reacio? —cuestiono con indignación.

—No tenías por qué aceptar—respondió.

—En primer lugar, si había otra opción no tenias porque haberme pedido verle—rebatió—Y si tu intención era tener una pelea de gallos, deberías de haberme dejado fuera de esto. No sé porque estás aquí, no sé porque intentas ayudarme, pero si esta va ser tu forma entonces no va a funcionar.

—Te contare todo a su debido tiempo, pero dejarte a solas con el…

—He estado a solas con él, munchas veces antes de que aparecieras, no va hacerme nada que yo no quiera.

— ¿Aun tiene algo que ofrecerte y que tú quieras aceptar?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, ni ella misma sabía si podía responderse a ello.

—Centrémonos en lo importante—dijo evadiendo el tema—En cuanto sepa más sobre Ino te llamare y hablaremos de todo lo que se supone que debo saber.

— ¿Vas a seguir siendo tan dura conmigo? —le pregunto acercándose a ella.

—Esa parte de ti aún no ha cambiado— dijo mirándole con una sonrisa, todo enfado parecía esfumarse cuando miraba a esos juguetones ojos aguamarina. También podía ser que no tenia fuerzas ni para enfadarse ahora con nadie.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no somos desconocidos Sakura—le recordó.

Ella le miro directamente a los ojos, por unos instantes antes de salir de allí en dirección al coche de Sasuke y no pudo evitar pensar en que hubiese pasado si sus caminos no se hubieran separado. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde, su corazón, aunque roto, pertenecía a otro. A Sasuke.

—A mi casa—ordeno el Uchiha una vez dentro del coche.

Se mantuvo callada mirando al cristal opaco del lado de su ventana. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno dijo nada. No hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la casa de Sasuke y entraron en esta. Cuando había salido en la mañana pensó que nunca volvería, pero al parecer su destino por ahora, o al menos en ese día, era permanecer juntos en el mismo lugar.

Caminaron hacia una habitación que resulto ser su despacho. Sasuke se sentó en su silla y ella en la que estaba frente a él. Enseguida se puso al teléfono y ella solo espero, en silencio.

Sentirse tan cohibida hasta le resultaba impropio de ella. Se sentía como los primeros días en los que se había conocido con Sasuke. Y por fin supo el porqué de su extraña sensación. Eso era, se sentía como si fueran unos incomodos desconocidos. Después de su conversación no solo su corazón se había roto si no también su confianza hacia él.

No solo en la de creerle o no, si no esa confianza de amantes, de sentirse cómoda y ser ella misma. Esa magia que solo afloraba cuando estaba con él había desparecido, como si la hubieran amputado sin más.

—Sakura—la llamo y ella le miro saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué has averiguado?

—Eres tú la que tiene que hablar primero y aclárame quien es el—respondió.

Con Sasuke los rodeos no funcionaban así que opto por simplemente responder.

—Somos amigos de la infancia y me esta ayudando con lo de Ino, me sugirió que sería mejor juntar más información contigo—dijo adornado un poco las cosas y omitiendo cierta información.

— ¿Nada más? —cuestiono desconfiado.

— ¿Qué sabes de Ino? —insistió ignorando su pregunta— Por favor—susurro desviando su mirada.

—Por lo visto llevan viéndose unos cuantos meses—dijo poniéndose de pie, rodeo la mesa y se puso detrás ella— El estado financiero de los Yamanaka sigue siendo el mismo por lo tanto el chantaje esta descartado, tampoco Ino tiene deudas—agrego y sintió como colocaba sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla—Lo único extraño de este asunto es que Itachi la haya mantenido a su lado tanto tiempo. No es propio de él, aunque quien sabe. Al parecer tienen una casa en la que ella suele quedarse y el visitar.

— ¿Entonces eso es todo? —dijo apunto de levantarse de la silla, pero las manos de Sasuke la volvieron a sentar.

—Yo no he dicho eso—respondió con una voz mas ronca y su cuerpo tembló. A pesar de todo, su ser, no olvidaba esa sensación de tenerlo tan cerca—Tendré la dirección confirmada en unas horas. Úsala en el caso de que no logres dar con ella. Según me han informado tu amiga ha estado llevando todas sus cosas a ese lugar, al parecer piensa convertirla en su residencia permanente.

— ¿Ino viviendo con él? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Al parecer mi hermano y yo si tenemos algo en común —le susurró al oído—Y es que si queremos algo lo llevamos hasta nosotros.

Ella dio un salto y se levanto de la silla con rapidez. Con la respiración agitada por la sorpresa, de espaldas apoyo su cuerpo en el escritorio. Sasuke camino enseguida hasta ella apartando la silla y la acorralo.

—Odio esa mirada en ti—comento y la tomo por su barbilla con una mano—Me miras como aún desconocido.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le pregunto nerviosa.

—Quiero borrar de ti, todo lo que hice mal—susurro antes de besarla.

* * *

 **Buenas noches,mañanas, tardes a todas/os** como he visto y ya me han dicho que el capitulo anterior fue corto, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, como una buena autora, dándoles mas para leer. Espero sus reacciones, ¿Qué piensan sobre cómo se siente Sakura?

 **Mención especial para:**

Todas aquellas personas nuevas que les han dado seguir a mi fic o agregado a favoritos o a notificaciones sobre lo que publico, muchas gracias. A los demás que ya me tienen como siempre, gracias por el apoyo.

— **saynah1:** Si y por eso aquí estoy como más. Gracias por esperarme, que feliz soy de tener a gente como tu siguiendo mi fic. Si las cosas no van tan mal en la U jajajaja esperemos que mejoren también jajaja. Un abrazo gigante, nos vemos en le próximo. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Gracias a todos por las visitas y lecturas**

 **¡Sayo!**


	25. Capitulo 25:¿Hasta pronto o hasta nunca?

_**Notas importantes para la correcta lectura del capitulo.**_

 _ **Sasuke Pov:**_ Punto de vista de Sasuke.

 _ **Sakura Pov:**_ Punto de vista de Sakura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: ¿Hasta pronto o hasta nunca?**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Cuando la vio salir de su casa, a pesar de que había mantenido un semblante sereno, no podía estar mas fuera de la realidad de su interior. La rabia le recorría por las venas. Sabia perfectamente, que contarle la realidad no le traería precisamente una buena relación con ella, pero esas palabras de la noche anterior, esa mirada, no podía sacarlas de su mente.

Durante esa noche le fue imposible dormir, le fue imposible asumir que él, quien se había esforzado por mantenerla a salvo era ahora el juzgado y sentenciado. No pudo evitar sentirse incluso ofendido e insultado. Y lo demostró en el momento de la despedida.

Ahora teniéndola entre sus brazos, sujetando su rostro tan cercano al suyo recordó sus propias palabras dichas también esa noche; el cómo se había declarado a Sakura.

Había sido un impulso, un estallido verbal incontrolable, incluso para él. Pero al fin y al cabo una realidad. Una realidad que lo había golpeado desde hacia un tiempo y que se había negado revelar. Pero ahora estaba desnudo, ya no había un velo cubriéndola. Y nunca se había imaginado el rostro de Sakura al revelar esa parte de él, pero desde luego esa ausencia en su mirada, no era lo que quería ver. Lo enfadaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le pregunto claramente nerviosa.

—Quiero borrar de ti, todo lo que hice mal—susurro y la beso.

Por un instante quiso ser brusco, demostrar su rabia, y poder escuchar de ella sus gemidos, como si fueran unas disculpas, pero no lo hizo.

Actuó con suavidad, con cuidado, disfrutando cada rose de sus labios. Y aunque no obtuvo lo suficiente de ella, se separó.

Volvió a su silla, entrelazo sus manos encima del escritorio y hablo. Las palabras que soltaría a continuación, le costarían muy caro si no lograba su objetivo. Pero por fin había recapacitado, el solo tenía una forma de que confiaran en él. Y era deshaciéndose de los obstáculos.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser así?... tan irritante—dijo sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

—Podemos continuar si es lo que quieres—comento mirándola con intensidad.

—Serás arrogante—dijo claramente ofendida—Por qué mejor no me dices que es lo que quieres a cambio de la información que me has dado sobre Ino.

—Tengo tres peticiones—anuncio— La primera dejaras de investigar el fármaco en la Corporación Haruno, tu padre está detrás de ello junto con Fukuga y nada saldrá a la luz fácilmente, a no ser que estés dispuesta renunciar a todo. Incluso así, puedo asegurarte que no podrás detener la investigación. Existen mas laboratorios proporcionados por Orochimaru. Desde siempre fue una misión fallida.

—Otra cosa de la que enterarme—dijo con gesto amargo—Porque será que ya nada me sorprende y ¿las otras dos?

—Pase lo que pase, a partir de mañana, no intervendrás en nada y te mantendrás a salvo. Tendrás a tus guardaespaldas en todo momento. Y si aun no has hablado con Kizashi, es el momento y te recomiendo que renuncies a ser la futura heredera.

—Por mí se puede ir a la mierda la Corporación Haruno—contesto con rabia—Así que respóndeme ¿Qué va ocurrir mañana? —pregunto alzando el tono de voz y pudo notar un deje de preocupación.

—Tercero, me esperaras un mes—dijo su última condición e ignoro su pregunta.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada por mucho que insista verdad? —le pregunto.

—Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿Porque debería de esperarte? —le cuestionó— ¿Por qué debería de vivir un mes en la incertidumbre cuando te niegas a confiar en mí?

—Porque es algo que te pido, no lo ordeno—explico.

—No me hagas reír Sasuke, ¿lo anterior me lo ordenas, pero esto me lo pides? —aclamo—Me has ayudado y ahora pides las cosas, ¿te estas despidiendo de mi Sasuke? —le pregunto desconfiada.

El no respondió y se mantuvo en silencio.

—No te odio Sasuke, aunque quisiera me es imposible. Es cierto que ahora no puedo actuar con normalidad frente a ti. Pero si esta va ser nuestra última conversación, si hay algo mas que deba saber, dímelo—le pidió—Estoy cansada de ser la ultima en saberlo todo. No soy tan especial, como para creer que todo es porque se preocupan por mí. Siempre hay algo mas y eso es lo que duele. Mi padre, Ino, Sai, tu, todo es tan opaco y en cambio yo soy tan trasparente para todos.

—En un mes Sakura, solo se paciente—le respondió apretando los dientes.

Quería levantarse de la silla y contarle de sus planes, contarle todo aquello que estaba dispuesto hacer y renunciar para poder asegurase tenerla a su lado. Pero simplemente no podía, no podía confiar en que ella se mantuviera al margen.

—De acuerdo—acepto con voz resignada.

—Una cosa más—dijo sacando de su cajón una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo.

La puso sobre el escritorio ofreciéndosela a la peli rosa. Ella la miro por unos instantes y al final la abrió. Sus ojos se mostraron llenos de sorpresa y sus lagrimas enseguida se hicieron presentes.

— ¿De verdad vas a estar bien? —le pregunto con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

— ¿De verdad crees que alguien va hacer que dejes de ser mía? —le pregunto con una media sonrisa.

Jamás renunciaría a Sakura.

Cuando Sakura se fue, se puso manos a la obra. Si realmente quería acabar con el Imperio Uchiha creado por Fukuga no había tiempo que perder.

 **Sakura Pov**

El chofer de Sasuke la llevo hasta su casa. Cuando entro, no se molesto en buscar a su primo Sai ya que a pesar de que tenia tanto por contar, estaba harta de ser una molestia para todo el mundo. Enseguida busco una maleta en su armario y empezó a recoger todas sus cosas. No tenia gran cosa ya que todo se había quedado en la casa de Sasuke.

Toco el colgante de su cuello y reprimió las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Un mes, ese sería el tiempo en el que ellos no volverían a verse. Ambos no estaban en una relación y ni siquiera en su mejor momento, pero le era inevitable no preocuparse.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer Sasuke?

Negándose a pensar más en ello, se centró en sus otros problemas, su padre. Era absurdo que ambos volvieran a vivir bajo el mismo techo, si antes había sentido rabia y odio por su padre, ahora simplemente sentía una vacía decepción. Hablaría con él, pero no para pedir explicaciones, no las quería. Solo para informarle de sus nuevos planes.

Le mando un mensaje a Gaara para que viniera a buscarla a su casa, ambos tenían una conversación pendiente, después simplemente se quedaría en el departamento que tenia en el centro de la ciudad. Era la única propiedad que tenia realmente a su nombre y que le pertenecía. No solo se había dedicado a jugar en sus viajes, algunas veces había colaborado con grandes hospitales y ciertas patentes le habían hecho ganar un buen dinero. Por ahora sobreviviría con ello.

Cuando se aseguro de no dejar nada, escribió una nota para Sai y de camino a la oficina de su padre se desvió y la metió debajo de la puerta.

Toco la puerta del despacho y espero que le indicasen que entrase, solo eran las 14:00 PM así que seguramente estaría allí.

—Adelante—respondió y ella entro.

Estaba de espaldas, parecía mirar con gran atención a algo por la ventana.

—Me mudare hoy mismo—le comunico—Por supuesto asumo que perderé todo apoyo económico tuyo. En lo referente a la corporación Haruno, presentare mi carta de renuncia, no creo que le cause lastima nadie. Me iré en silencio y no diré ni una palabra sobre lo que ocurre con el fármaco. Pero con una sola condición.

— ¿Cuál? —le pregunto aun sin girarse.

—Sai, quiero que este fuera de toda relación con tus sucios negocios. Tampoco desea ser el heredero, pero sé que tiene talento, quiero que lo recomiendes a otra empresa, lejos de tu alcance y corrupción tanto tuya como la de los Uchiha. El no merece vivir con esa mancha.

— ¿Algo más?

—No, nada más—dijo dispuesta irse, pero la voz de su padre la detuvo.

— ¿No quieres escuchar mi versión? —le pregunto.

—Ni siquiera me miras cuando estoy aquí para marcharme de tu vida, no creo que sea necesario.

—Solo hice lo que cualquier padre haría—se excusó

—Puedo entender tus errores como hijo de alguien que eres, nadie desea decepcionar a sus padres. Pero no creo poder perdonar tus errores como padre. Yo solo era una niña y tú, eras el adulto. Ahora ambos adultos, decidí no conocerte, admito mi fallo, pero me alegro. No puedes decepcionarte aun más, de algo que no conoces y es tu amor como padre.

—Yo también tengo una condición—agrego después de unos segundos en silencio—Sasuke me ha llamado, ha pedido que mantenga a un equipo de seguridad contigo. Si te vas, también será con ellos.

Lo pensó por unos instantes, ella había prometido cumplir esa parte del acuerdo, así que no tenía más opción que aceptar.

—De acuerdo.

Salió de la habitación y a pesar de sus duras palabras y que el dolor en su pecho estaba incrustado en ella como un clavo ardiendo. Supo que no podía dar marcha atrás.

Se sentía triste y solitaria. No tenía el amor de su padre. Su mejor amiga le ocultaba su relación con Itachi la cual inicio por culpa de ella y por si fuera poco su relación con Sasuke había fracasado.

 _¿Podría alguien darle alguna buena noticia hoy?_

* * *

 **Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

Estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo y al parecer por un tiempo nuestro protagonistas van actuar por separado. Para mi es triste, pero espero que solucionen sus problemas y puedan estar juntos.

 **Gracias por todas esas lecturas, ya casi llegamos ¡a las 10.000!**

 **¡Sayo!**


	26. Capitulo 26: Rota por dentro

**Capítulo 26: Rota por dentro.**

No hacía más de diez minutos que había llegado a la casa de Gaara. Según el, había muchos detalles de los que hablar y era importante que estuvieran en un sitio privado y sin ninguna distracción. Le había servido una taza de café, pero en cuanto le dio un sorbo sus tripas gruñeron.

—¿No has comido nada en todo el día verdad? —Cuando acabemos si gustas podemos comer algo —le sugirió.

Estaban un amplio salón, los muebles eran todos de madera, un tanto demasiado tradicional para su gusto. De hecho, la casa en sí, era de un estilo bastante japonés, aunque con algunas modernidades impropias de la época, como lo era la gran televisión plana que había en la pared.

— ¿Vives aquí solo? —le pregunto ignorando su proposición y paseo observando el lugar.

—Si, aunque me gustaría que vivieras aquí conmigo —dijo de manera directa y ella le miro.

— ¿Por qué? —le cuestionó.

—Porque esto te pertenece por derecho.

—Dime que no vas a darme más sorpresas que me disgusten.

—Depende de la forma en que lo enfoques —respondió.

—Sera mejor que me siente.

Si iba tener que recibir mas malas noticias prefería hacerlo sentada, al menos así si le daba un ataque al corazón, evitaría una contusión cerebral.

—Tus padres, ambos pertenecían a buenas familias, pero dado que ninguno deseaba influir en la suerte del otro, tomaron la decisión que firmar la separación de bienes. Querían empezar de cero, sin la presión de las familias. Pero lastimosamente tu abuelo moriría al poco tiempo y dejaría en herencia a tu padre.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso, con que esta casa sea mía? Espera no me digas, se la robaste a mi madre en su lecho de muerte porque antes trabajabas como su abogado secreto.

—Casi, pero no. Sobre todo, porque para ese entonces era muy joven para ser abogado, tu teoría cojea por todos lados —comento seco — ¿Puedo seguir? —inquirió molesto.

—Siga usted con su relato, perdone las molestias —contesto con fastidio.

—Tu madre, como la hermana mayor, había heredado digamos que cierto dinero que ella decidió invertir más tarde en algunos proyectos, al principio poco fructíferos pero que con el tiempo crecieron. Unos días antes de morir acudió a mi padre y le traspaso a su nombre todas las propiedades y la empresa que lo controlaba todo. Hace siete meses, mi padre me lo traspaso a mi antes de morir.

—Gaara —susurro, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría —Lo siento.

Se sintió terriblemente culpable, ella estaba ahí quejándose de todo y echándole la culpa al mundo mientras que, a él, se le había muerto su padre y estaba ahí, con ella, tratando de explicarle todo aquello.

—Gracias. Pero no es el momento de compadecerme. He estado observándote en la sombra y ha llegado el momento de que tomes lo que te pertenece por derecho.

— ¿Y de que vivirás tú? Esta es tu casa, no puedo hacer algo así.

—Desde el principio la idea era entregártelo en cuanto cumplieras la edad suficiente como para poder manejarlo. Ese momento ha llegado. Me mantendré a tu lado para guiarte y todo el que me permitas. Además, tengo lo necesario para vivir si esa es tu preocupación.

Se lo peso durante unos instantes y supo lo que debía hacer.

—Desde hoy me mudare aquí, viviremos bajo el mismo techo —anuncio.

—No puedo estar más conforme —respondió.

—Pero dividiremos el dinero a partes iguales. Tú padre y tú se han encargado de cuidar algo que yo desconocía por completo y han cumplido su palabra con mi madre. Es difícil hoy en día encontrar a personas tan leales —comento con amargura.

—Bien —acepto

— ¿Has aceptado muy rápido no? —le pregunto mirándole con sonrisa en los labios.

—Tanto si acepto como si no, buscaras algo por lo que quejarte, prefiero la vía mas rápida para dejarte sin argumentos.

Enseguida se echo a reír y se levantó de sofá hacia Gaara, le miro a los ojos y luego le abrazo.

—Es bueno volver a tenerte a mi lado, solo tu sabes mostrar tanta trasparencia —le alago.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no lo olvides Sakura ante mis ojos sigues siendo una mujer —dijo separándose y tomándola de la barbilla —No bajes la guardia.

El sonido de su estómago gruñendo los interrumpió y el la tomo de la mano y la llevo en dirección a la cocina. La hizo sentarse en una silla detrás de la encimera y le vio ponerse un delantal.

— ¿Sigues siendo alérgica a las nueces? —le pregunto mientras sacaba verduras de la nevera.

—Ya no es tan severa, pero si —respondió sorprendida de que se acordase de ese detalle.

—Bien, entonces te encargo la ensalada, puedes hacerla cómodamente allí sentada, yo asare la carne —dijo ofreciéndole todo lo necesario.

No tuvo que hacer gran cosa, Gaara le había enseñado como usar un aparato realmente útil para cortar en juliana todas las verduras y hacerlo todo fácilmente. Treinta minutos después ya habían acabado de comer.

—Hacía mucho que no me sentaba comer con tanta tranquilidad —comento bebiendo su copa de vino.

A pesar de todo lo que había en su mente, el pasar ese rato tan tranquilo, la había ayudado a soltar un poco de tensión.

—Los pequeños detalles son los que debemos apreciar más a menudo —agrego.

— ¿Crees que debería hablar hoy con Ino? —pregunto dudosa.

— ¿Te sientes preparada para ello? No es bueno querer solucionar todo el mismo día. A veces es necesario dejar que la mente descanse un poco.

—Lo haría, pero siento que, si no lo hago ya, algo más podría ocurrir —confeso —Cada vez que creo que es el final surge un problema de la nada. Es agotador.

—Entonces iré contigo.

Gaara le indico la habitación donde dejar sus cosas, a partir de ahora ese sería su nuevo hogar. No pudo mirar todo con detalle ya que el pelirrojo la estaba esperando para ir en busca de Ino. Le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole que se reuniesen y por suerte para ella había aceptado. Habían quedado en un café a las 19:00 de la tarde.

Una vez ya en el coche su móvil comenzó a vibrar y apareció en la pantalla un numero conocido para ella.

— ¿Te vas así, sin tan siquiera hablar conmigo a la cara? —le pregunto una voz nada contenta al otro lado de la línea.

—No quería que lo impidieses —contesto apartándose un poco hacia la ventana.

—De nuevo huyes Sakura, de nuevo piensas que la solución no es estar en esta casa —la regaño —Cuando maduraras y te darás cuenta de que el mundo no funciona así.

—Se que estas enfadado y se que ahora mismo estas decepcionado conmigo. Pero es lo mejor Sai, no puedo estar bajo el mismo techo que él, no ahora —agrego tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —le pregunto y una punzada le atravesó el corazón.

—Así que tú también lo sabias —susurro y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. ¿Hasta cuándo maldita sea? —grito — ¿Hasta cuándo voy ser la última en enterarme de todo?

—Sakura, Sakura —salía el sonido de su móvil, pero ella lo había apartado de su oreja.

Simplemente estaba en shock. Solo sintió como las manos de Gaara la tocaban y le apartaba el móvil de las manos, luego le escucho hablar, pero no pudo prestar atención a lo que decía. Sus oídos no lograban descifrar el ruido exterior.

 _Ya no podía más._

* * *

 **Buenos días, tardes, noches a todas/os.** Hoy es un día especial, hemos llegado a las **10.000 views.** Muchas gracias por sus lecturas de verdad, me alegra saber que están ahí, incluso aunque no haya tantos comentarios como en otros fics y no sea una autora reconocida en el fandom. Espero en el futuro poder seguirles ofreciendo lo que escribo.

 **Gracias a todas las personas que comentan y que me agregan día a día a sus favoritos o le dan a seguir. Ustedes también me alegran el día.**

 **Mención especial para:**

 **-Saynah1:** Muchas gracias por seguir comentando y mostrando tu apoyo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **¡Sayo!**


	27. Capitulo 27: ¿Irrompible amistad?

**Capítulo 27: ¿Irrompible hermandad?.**

Quería esconderse, huir y refugiarse en algún lugar, donde no pudiese sentirse tan traicionada, como en ese momento. Ella comprendía que las cosas no serian fáciles, lo había asumido. Pero cuanto más conocía, más se decepcionaba.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Se giro y ovillo su cuerpo hacia la puerta del coche.

—Conduce, solo necesito un momento, por favor—le pidió.

Unos instantes después el sonido del coche al arrancar relleno el gran silencio que se había formado.

A pesar de sentir un vacío en su pecho, sabía que tenía que enfrentar a Ino, era la única persona que le faltaba por hablar. Se preparo mentalmente para seguir recibiendo mas palos de realidad. Había perdido la esperanza en todas las personas de su alrededor.

Se limpio los restos de lágrimas y se incorporó, sintió la mirada de Gaara por unos segundos, pero cuando le miro su vista ya estaba en la carretera.

Veinte minutos después llegaron a la cafetería.

—Podemos dejarlo para otro día—le aconsejo antes de bajarse del coche.

—Eres tú quien me pedía que me enfrentara a mi vida, no te retractes solo porque sientas pena—contesto con seriedad.

—No confundas la pena, con la preocupación sincera de aquellos a los que les importas—la regaño, pero ella hizo oídos sordos y se fue.

¿De verdad alguien se preocupaba por ella de verdad? Ya no sabía que creer.

Al entrar vio a Ino sentada en una mesa al fondo, se veía como siempre. Su pelo largo y rubio lo tenía echado hacia atrás, mostrando su rostro níveo y sin imperfecciones. No parecía preocupada ni triste y cuando la vio llegar a la mesa la recibió con una gran sonrisa. Algo que ella no pudo imitar.

— ¿Estas bien Sakura? —le pregunto borrando todo rastro de felicidad cuando reparo en ella.

No contesto, solo se quedó allí sentada frente a ella mirándola. Recordando todos los días que habían pasado juntas, durante la infancia, la adolescencia e incluso su ahora adultez. Ella y Sai eran los únicos que se habían tomado la molestia de visitarla no importase en que país estuviera. ¿Porque tenía que ser ella, precisamente Ino quien también le ocultase cosas?

—Me estas asustando. ¿paso algo con Sasuke? —dijo preocupada e intento cogerle una mano, pero ella se parto como si de un hierro ardiente se tratara.

—Estas con Itachi—soltó directa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —le pregunto con el rostro contrariado por la sorpresa.

—No eres Sasuke, un amor que puede ser pasajero, aunque me parta el corazón. No eres mi amiga, alguien que puedes perder por el camino cuando creces. Eres mi hermana Ino—agrego con dolor—no de sangre, pero si la familia que decidí escoger. Así que, por favor, no me mientas porque es algo que ya no puedo soportar.

—Sakura—susurro y sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes—Yo lo…

—No—la corto—No voy a permitir que te disculpes. Solo quiero la verdad de tu boca, no por la de Gaara. He venido aquí porque quiero entender. Quiero asimilar como no hace nada me hablaste sobre tu amor por Sai cuando en realidad estabas con Itachi.

—No mentí aquel día, lo que siento aun por Sai es real. Pero cuando conocí a Itachi a pesar de que no fue por circunstancias normales, pude ver cómo era realmente. Él no es como se muestra ante los demás—le defendió.

— ¿Así que, estas enamorada de él? —pregunto estoica.

—Si—acepto.

Pudo ver en sus ojos que no mentía, resplandecían con la misma seguridad con que lo habían hecho cuando le confeso que estaba enamorada de su primo. No pudo evitar sentir lastima por ambas. Se habían enamorado de los Uchiha, dos personas que se caracterizaban por su desprecio y antipatía hacia los demás.

— ¿Pensabas contármelo en algún momento? —la interrogo.

—Si, aunque no sabía cuándo ni el cómo—admitió.

—Vas a mudarte a vivir con él, ¿no crees que deberías de habérmelo dicho antes de eso?

—Al parecer Gaara te mantiene informada—le reprocho ofendida.

—Si, incluso a pesar de no ser una de las personas que más quiero—arremetió.

Aunque no había sido el pelirrojo quien se lo había contado si no Sasuke, no era el momento de corregir sus conclusiones.

—Estas siendo demasiado dura—se quejó—Y no es justo.

— ¿Dura? —cuestiono ofendida— Fingiste no conocerle cuando fuimos en busca de Sai y estoy segura de que lo hizo no para molestarme a mí, sino a ti, al saber de vuestra pasada relación.

— ¿Estas insinuando que puse a tu primo en peligro? Porque no pienso aceptarlo.

— ¿Por qué, porque le quieres? —agrego sarcástica.

—Si, a pesar de lo que pienses, le quiero. Aunque no puedas entenderlo, lo que siento por Sai e Itachi es diferente. Uno fue mi gran amor, mis sentimientos por el no desparecerán, así como así. Y Itachi, él es quien me ha hecho ver que merezco ser correspondida, pero que antes debo ser sincera y actuar sin miedo. Me estoy dando la oportunidad de ser feliz. ¿No puedes alegrarte por mí?

— ¿Pretendes que me alegre cuando veo que vas a compartir el mismo destino que yo? Tú mereces algo mejor Ino.

— ¿Y quién dice que él no es lo mejor para mí?

—Por dios, reacciona todos los de nuestro circulo social saben como es Itachi con las mujeres.

— ¿Y Sasuke es diferente? Por si lo has olvidado, tu estas con su hermano. Tu mejor que nadie debería de saber que los rumores, son solo eso, rumores.

Supo que por un lado tenia razón. Todo lo que había oído hablar sobre Sasuke había muerto después de los meses que había pasado con él. Aunque tal vez, como Ino, solo estaba nublada por el enamoramiento.

—Tú lo hiciste por voluntad propia. Yo en cambio fui manipulada por él y mi padre—soltó.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi padre se involucró en ciertos problemas y tuvo que pedirle a Sasuke que se encargara de mí. Era eso ser entregada a un viejo de mediana edad—dijo con asco al pensar en Orochimaru.

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso? —alego incrédula— ¿Hablaste con tu padre para saber si era verdad?

—Hable con ambos, con mi padre y Sasuke, todo era cierto. Hoy me entere de que Sai también lo sabía. No creo que lo sepa desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo sabía y me lo oculto. Y luego tu…—susurro.

— ¿Entonces ya no estas con él?

—Realmente no sé si algún día estuvimos juntos—comento.

Bajo la mirada y se mantuvieron en silencio. Miro hacia la ventana, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía incomodidad al estar con Ino.

—Al principio con Itachi fue así, no sabia que era para él. Sabía que se reunía con otras mujeres, fue duro verle incluso con alguna. Ya sabes a todos nos gusta tener esa exclusividad, de saber que solo te desean a ti. Los días pasaban y nos veíamos cada vez más, cuando me quise dar cuenta desaparecieron las mujeres y me dejo claro que solo me veía a mí. Me mostraba escéptica, no quería ser lastimada, pero al final termine creyéndole. Unos meses después, estoy aquí y sé que no será fácil, pero quiero amarle de verdad. Quiero mostrarle que a mi lado tendrá eso que tanto anhela tener, pero que por miedo rechaza.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que es por miedo?

—Su comportamiento no es de una persona con alguna especie de psicopatía incapaz de amar. Es mas bien, como un niño al que nunca le mostraron lo que es el amor, al que nunca le enseñaron como entregar su corazón. Y es comprensible, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando nunca ha sabido lo que se siente recibir esa clase de afecto?

— ¿Estas dispuesta ser completamente trasparente con tus sentimientos? ¿Incluso si él no se muestra igual?

—Si, porque solo así sabrá que es lo que deseo que me ofrezca.

Estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Ino. Su amiga era una persona decidida, pero esto, era la mejor demostración de amor que había escuchado. Ella nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

— ¿Nada te hará cambiar de opinión? —pregunto cómo última esperanza.

—Nada—dijo con seguridad.

—Entiendo—dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto imitándola—Sakura yo no quiero que esto rompa nuestra amistad. Se que debí haberlo dicho antes y que no estás de acuerdo, pero…

—Es cierto que estaba enfadada y dolida y que aún lo estoy—reconoció—Pero soy yo la que te debe una disculpa. Dudé de ti, creí que me estabas traicionando cuando lo único que hiciste fue enamorarte. Lo siento. Pero no cometas los mismos errores que Sasuke y yo.

— ¿Eso significa que lo aceptas? —le pregunto emocionada.

—No se lo Ino, pero siempre estaré a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas—le recordó—Incluso a pesar de que no puedo aceptar ahora mismo tus disculpas, jamás dejaras de ser mi hermana.

 _Y se fue del lugar, ella también tendría que tomar decisiones._

* * *

 **Buenos días, tardes o noches a todas/os** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Y muy contenta por las recientes lecturas y por las personas nuevas que me han agregado a favoritos o le han dado seguir. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

 **¡Bienvenidas/os a mi fic, espero que lo disfruten ¡**

 **-¿Que piensan de la actitud de Sakura ante Ino?**

 **¿Que decisiones tomara Sakura a partir de ahora?**

 **-¿Ino esta haciendo lo correcto?**

 **Mención especial para:**

 **-** **AkizukiMeiko:** Como siempre, aunque tardes un poco apareces, gracias.

 **-** **sasusakulovesarada:** Thank you again.

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡sayo!**


	28. Capitulo 28: Ser un Uchiha

**Capítulo 28: Ser un Uchiha**

 **Itachi Pov**

 **Tres semanas después…**

 **Ser** Itachi Uchiha no siempre había desembocado en tristeza o remordimientos o al menos eso era algo, que quería mantener en su memoria.

Su niñez en Japón, el internado, las personas que había conocido allí, su vuelta al abrigo familiar lleno de opresión. Todas esas situaciones le habían provocado diferentes sensaciones.

 _Dolor, alivio, perdida, reencuentro y sacrificio._

Dolor, al no comprender, al no saber, porque con cuatro años incluso aunque se esfuerza la mirada fría y apática de su padre no cambia. Su madre solo se evade, está solo, aunque parece no faltarle nada.

 _Alivio_ , cuando respiro un aire diferente, otro país, donde sentía que nada podía alcanzarle. Incluso aunque sus ojos negros se veían vacíos, su interior pedía a gritos la salvación.

 _Perdida_ , cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de su madre. Tan solo tenía diez años, no lloro, no reacciono, tan solo se sentó y lo asumió. No lloraría hasta muchos años después, no hasta aquel momento que aún le deparaba el destino.

 _Reencuentro_ , igual de frio y vacío, la mirada de su padre no cambio con los años, creyó comprenderlo y fallo. Lo supo cuando se vi obligado realizarse días tras día pruebas, experimentos, que le dejaban exhausto, pero sin la opción de mostrar debilidad.

Sacrifico, el comprender o no su destino, el desear algo más o no, no equivalía a la libertad. Todos debían de dar algo cambio por lo que tenían, él había entregado su cuerpo, su empatía, se había convertido en un siervo de su apellido.

— ¿Estas bien Itachi? —le pregunto la rubia que estaba ahora mismo sobre su pecho.

El no respondió, no porque no tuviera nada que contar, solo la quería escucharla hablar a ella.

—Sakura está realmente enfadada y decepcionada—le comento, su voz se tornó apagada—Se que está en el pasado, pero no debiste involucrar a Sai—le regaño—Me duele—confeso—La quiero tanto, daría cualquier cosa por ella.

Él ya lo sabía todo, Ino la misma noche en la que se mudaron le había contado porque se había acercado a él. No le sorprendió, más bien le alivio. El saber cómo un ser tan compasivo y sincero como Ino había decidido estar junto a él, era algo que le había costado entender, hasta ese momento.

En cuanto a Sakura, había hablado o mejor dicho la había interrogado una vez. Era amiga de Ino por ello no cruzo ciertas líneas. Ambas eran muy contrarias, la peli rosa parecía alguien sin experiencia sobre la vida y demasiado impulsiva. No logro ver porque el interés de Sasuke en ella.

—La he llamado, pero no me contesta, tampoco habla con Sai y solo sabemos de ella por Gaara.

— ¿Aun sigues en contacto con Sai? —le pregunto.

Se removió, se sentó mirándole con claro enfado en su rostro.

— ¿Eso es lo único que has escuchado de todo lo que he dicho? —cuestiono.

—No puede estar enfadada contigo para siempre—respondió y él supo que nadie podría ni siquiera el.

Tenía esa capacidad, la de inutilizar la rabia de los demás, de hacerte ver que la única opción sería rendirse ante su trasparencia. Hasta el, un ser lleno de apatía para todo el mundo, cambiaba cuando la tenía presente.

—Es la primera vez que parece que va ser algo serio, no un enfado temporal, pero, en fin—dijo intentado cambiar el ambiente— ¿No tienes nada nuevo que contarme? —le interrogo con una sonrisa y un tono de voz más animado.

—Sasuke quiere verme—comento sin más.

La reacción en su rostro no tardo y se tiro encima de el con gran alegría.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro, de verdad. Es la oportunidad perfecta para practicar de lo que hemos hablado.

En un mundo normal, o al menos en una relación familiar sana, tener una reunión con tu hermano menor sería algo común, pero entre ellos no. Sasuke y el jamás se habían puesto en contacto el uno con el otro para hablar en privado. Fukuga siempre se había encargado de darles el trabajo y ellos usar a su personal como intermediarios.

—Ya no eres mi psiquiatra, por si lo has olvidado—replico disgustado, aunque no lo mostro.

El traer a su mente las primeras sesiones que había tenido con Ino, cuando el solo era un trozo de carne humana que vagaba en una habitación, no le agrada en absoluto.

—No, soy mucho más que eso y lo sé, pero él ha dado el primer paso, solo trata de usar esa oportunidad. Es tu hermano Itachi, es hora de que crees lazos con él.

—Poco a poco—contesto.

 **Sasuke Pov**

Todo se había puesto en marcha, cada detalle estaba en proceso y solo le quedaban algunas fichas por mover personalmente y una de ellas era Itachi. Había elegido un lugar adecuado, con una fecha adelantada a sus planes, para no levantar sospechas de su inusual reunión.

Miro las instalaciones, era una fábrica de medicamentos y camino hacia una de las oficinas. Al entrar no le sorprendió ver a Itachi ya en su interior. Se sentó en un sofá frente a él y hablo con comodidad.

—Mantente al margen el día que te lo indique y no sufrirás ninguna consecuencia.

— ¿Eso es una petición o acaso te estas preocupando por mí?

—Ino, ella es la mejor amiga de Sakura, así que mantenla también a salvo—agrego ignorando su provocación.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? —le pregunto, su rostro seguía con la misma estoica expresión.

—Limítate a lo que he dicho—dijo poniéndose de pie y camino hacia la salida.

— ¿De verdad crees que podrás con él? No sé qué ha hecho esa mujer en ti, pero deberías de despertar y limitarte a vivir tal y como estas —le aconsejo y el detuvo su paso.

— ¿Crees que te dejara tenerla a tu lado mientras cumples todas sus órdenes? —pregunto en referencia a la rubia— Él no es ninguna deidad, solo un humano más con las mismas debilidades que cualquiera—soltó asqueado por la sumisión ante su padre.

—Así que tienes miedo de que te la arrebate—concluyo.

Por un momento cuando toco la manecilla de la puerta para abrir e irse, se convenció de que no valía la pena discutir con un esclavo como lo era Itachi. Pero la rabia contenida durante años, el hecho de que se acercara el momento de poder acabar con todo, le hizo volver a mirarle.

— ¿Crees que no lo veo? Ese intento por mantener esa actitud pasiva, cuando quieres sangre y venganza.

—Al contrario que tú, no tengo problemas de ira contenida ni pensamientos asesinos. Ni tampoco me molesto en tener creencias erráticas—agrego punzante.

—No, tienes problemas cuando las pastillas que te suministras pierden su efecto—le ataco.

—La sangre es más espesa que el agua—recito soltando un bufido—Tú también puedes caer—le advirtió—La ventaja es que, por experiencia, puedo decirte que garantiza menos dolor. Tal vez ese dolor nos una y nos convierta en verdaderos hermanos.

¿Hermanos? La referencia más cercana que vino a su mente fue Naruto. La sola comparación del rubio con Itachi, le ofendió.

El silencio reino en la estancia.

—Adelante—le animo atrayendo su atención.

Le miro desconfiado, eso no era precisamente lo que esperaba que saliera de la boca de Itachi.

—No intentes jugar conmigo—replico apático.

—Es lo que querías, mi apoyo así que hazlo consíguelo y demuéstrame que me equivoco hermanito. Haz que me dé cuenta de que podemos vivir otra vida, porque yo ya estoy resignado a aceptar solo aquello que me llega.

Se cayo de nuevo, era como si escucharle decir más de tres palabras y no seguidas de insultos y llenas de odio, fuera como poner una pista de sonido llena de silencio. Le era imposible saber cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —le pregunto.

Y se arrepintió al instante, estaba cayendo en su juego de manipulación.

—Porque yo también puedo ver algo en ti que me identifica y es el afán de proteger a toda costa lo que queremos.

—Yo solo protejo una cosa, todo lo demás lo destruyo si se pone en mi camino—aclaro.

—A la larga es lo mismo.

— ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿sentarnos a la mesa y fingir ser una familia feliz?

—Todo estaría bien, menos lo de fingir, ellas no lo querrían.

Enseguida pensó en Sakura e Ino, conocía el cariño de Sakura por la rubia, pero ellos, eran más allá que un extremo opuesto.

—Mantente al margen—dijo con calma y se marchó.

—Si fallas, jamás saldrás de una de sus clínicas, si te detienes, sí esperas a mi muerte, podrás disfrutar más días junto a ella. Elige Uchiha, porque no volveré a ser tan indulgente. Nuestro apellido tiene un precio, recuérdalo siempre.

 _Fue lo último que escucho antes de salir de allí._

* * *

 **Buenos días, tardes o noches.** Si me he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero estoy ultimando los detalles para los demás capítulos. Espero que disfruten, ¿Qué les parece la actitud de Itachi ahora que está junto a Ino? ¿Algún día podrán tener Sasuke y Itachi una buena relación? ¿Y dónde está Sakura?

 **Mención especial para:**

 **-** **marcelarodriguez1390** : Muchas gracias por sumarte como nueva lectora y por tus comentarios.

 **-** **saynah1** : Hola, como siempre tarde o temprano, pero llegas me lees y me dejas tus lindos comentarios, gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo.

 **A los demás, espero que sigan leyendo y muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos y seguirme.**

 **¡Sayo!**


	29. Capitulo 29: Liberacion

**Capítulo 29: Liberación**

 **Un mes después**

 **Sakura Pov**

Los días habían sido extrañamente largos para ella. Al principio solo se había encerrado en su habitación, no había querido hablar con nadie ni tampoco contestar a las llamadas.

Necesitaba ese tiempo de reflexión, de pensar en todo aquello que había hecho y arrepentirse de todas sus malas actuaciones. Tenia 24 años y había seguido actuando, como una adolescente de 16. Ni la carrera, ni sus viajes por el mundo, le habían enseñado a asumir sus culpas y no echar el bulto a los demás.

Sentía que ya se había reprochado lo mismo muchas veces y que nada cambiaba.

Ahora lo sabía, no se podía corregir un mal hábito de un día para otro, que no había ninguna fórmula mágica que pudiese hacerla ver ante los demás como alguien distinto y maduro.

Solo le quedaba esforzarse día a día.

Salió de su encierro y decidió hablar con Gaara. Su madre le había dejado un legado y quería darle una oportunidad. No quería hacer lo mismo que cuando su padre la obligo a estudiar medicina, porque a pesar de que al final le termino gustando,no fue algo que ella misma eligió conocer y comprender. Lo rechazo y se cegó en creer que no era lo suyo, tal vez en el futuro lo retomaría, pero ahora simplemente no podía. Quería encontrarse a ella misma.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -le pregunto el pelirrojo en medio del campo de arroz.

Se bajo del jeep y se quitó los zapatos, la sensación de la hierba mojada la estremeció.

-Jamás imagine que algo tan simple pudiese ser tan hermoso.

-Es todo tuyo, tú madre también invirtió aquí. Quiero que veas todas y cada una de las empresas y te decidas por alguna.

\- ¿Crees que encajaría como productora de arroz? -le pregunto divertida.

-Creo que no-dijo soltado una carcajada.

Ella también se rio y subió de nuevo al coche. Habían cogido un vuelo a China hacia dos días. Primero, habían visitado la sucursal en la ciudad y ahora estaban en un pueblo visitando las cosechas.

Se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y relajado.

-Me temo que tendremos que dormir en la misma habitación- dijo Gaara cuando entraron.

Ya eran las 18:00 de la tarde y en nada anochecería. Mañana tomarían el primer vuelo a Japón, sentía que había sido un viaje demasiado corto.

\- ¿Lo planeaste así verdad? -le pregunto arqueando una ceja con las manos en jarra.

\- ¿Y si contestase que sí? -pregunto acercándose a ella.

-No tiene gracia-le corto y cogió sus cosas para darse una ducha y vestirse allí mismo.

A veces había esos momentos con él, en los que sentía que tal vez le estaba dando esperanzas de algo más y la culpabilidad la golpeaba.

.

.

.

El lugar era una cabaña un tanto pequeña, tenía un baño y el resto era todo habitación. Tenia un sofá, una cama de matrimonio y una pequeña cocina con lo básico para poder hacerse un café y un desayuno decente. Pero valía la pena por el paisaje que se podía ver desde allí.

A las 21:00 ambos ya estaban frescos y recién comidos. Se sentaron en las sillas de mimbre que había frente al gran ventanal, las vistas eran espectaculares.

-No hemos venido aquí solo para que conozcas lo que tu madre creo-le dijo mirándola-Se que no soportas las mentiras, así que te diré porque estamos realmente aquí.

Ella le miro extrañada, él no era un hombre de andarse con rodeos a la hora de decirle las cosas.

-Sai me llamo, me dijo que me asegurase de mantenerte fuera de Japón por unos días.

-Sasuke-susurro.

El le había pedido que se mantuviera a salvo y al parecer Sai también sabia el porqué. Apurada se levanto y cogió su móvil y llamo a su primo. Dio tres toques y contesto.

-Sakura por fin...

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -le pregunto alterada-Dímelo

-El esta bien, todos estamos bien Sakura, confórmate con saber eso-contesto, pero su tono de voz no la convenció.

-Se que hay más-le insistió.

-Eso no me corresponde a mí, lo siento Sakura-y se cortó la llamada.

Se quedo mirando al móvil aun mas preocupada que antes, tenia que volver ya y ver a Sasuke.

Los brazos de Gaara la sorprendieron por la espalda, pero se dejó consolar, sentía que no podía asumirlo ella sola, no esa noche.

 **Sasuke Pov**

Estaban en su oficina, ya casi todos los detalles estaban listos. Por fin después de tantos años, cuidando cada paso que daba, había llegado el momento.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe? -le pregunto mostrando sincera preocupación en sus ojos.

-Me has ayudado suficiente-respondió al rubio-Gracias-añadió con sinceridad.

-Llevo años esperando que me des las gracias por algo y no ha sido una sensación nada agradable, será mejor que en el futuro te reserves esas palabras-comento frotándose los hombros con las manos y se puso de pie.

-Solo mantente a salvo-le pidió.

-Soy la menor de tus preocupaciones hermano-respondió- Procura salir vivo de esta mierda-agrego serio antes de marcharse.

Identifico el sonido de los nudillos tocando su puerta y se abrió. Se puso de pie y cogió su maletín.

\- ¿Cómo esta ella? -pregunto mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-Está a salvo, le pedí a Gaara que la sacara del país unos días antes-le informo.

-Bien-respondió seco.

\- ¿Has cerrado el trato con Orochimaru y tu tío?

-Si, ambos se han mostrado conformes, digamos que ninguno de los dos le tiene especial aprecio a tu padre. Además, las fuertes sumas de dinero que le has proporcionado y la patente de la investigación del fármaco, que le has dejado a Orochimaru ha sido suficiente.

\- ¿Itachi e Ino?

-Están en la casa donde viven juntos, está bien protegida. Con la información que me diste, me he encargado de que no tenga para hoy ninguna cita en las empresas Uchiha.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que todos están protegidos? -le pregunto deteniéndose frente al coche.

Su preocupación por Sakura, era sin duda real. ¿Por los demás? A excepción de Naruto, eran simplemente personas que no quería darle el gusto a Fukuga de poder usar.

-Soy un Haruno, un hombre orgulloso. Independientemente de lo que te haya mostrado mío tío, yo siempre hago bien mi trabajo.

-Si algo falla, cuida a Sakura-fue lo último que dijo ante de subirse al auto.

Se preparo mentalmente y coloco un maletín sobre el asiento del copiloto.

Condujo, llegaría en 30 minutos. Y por primera vez, se permitió recordar los años de su infancia, los de su adolescencia y como se había convertido en el adulto que era ahora.

Todo había estado vacío, sin cambios, sin nada que le alentase a cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Al igual que Itachi el también era culpable, se había acomodado, simplemente esquivaba y sobrevivía a las torturas de Fukuga.

Hasta que conoció a Sakura, durante esos seis meses ella logro abrir una brecha. Logro hacerle ver que no todo era oscuridad. No le importaba si a veces tenía comportamientos erráticos de niña malcriada, él podía leerla, había algo más. Conocía su fondo, ese que nunca lograbas cambiar por mucho que quisieras y él lo sabía muy bien.

Entro a los aparcamientos, estaba frente a la mansión Uchiha, al entrar no le sorprendió verla vacía, sin ninguna seguridad alrededor. Después de todo el lo había dispuesto de esa manera.

Se bajo y entro al ascensor era una de las tantas comodidades que tenían en esa casa. Pero todo era inútil, que todo brillara de forma impoluta no significaba que no estuviese podrida desde la raíz.

Las puertas se abrieron, el gran pasillo que se mostró ante él, solo llevaba a una puerta. A cada paso que daba, el eco de sus zapatos inundaba la estancia.

Y la abrió, se mostró el espectáculo final. Estaba despierto y le miraba desde la cama. Sus ojos negros en aquel rostro lleno de arrugas ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Así que tú eres mi muerte-comento- ¿De verdad crees que todos te serán leales?

No contesto.

Pudo observar como una de sus manos comenzó a temblar y la oculto bajo la sabana. Pero el no se detuvo, coloco el maletín sobre la mesa de al lado de la cama y lo abrió. Saco la jeringuilla y se acercó al fármaco que tenia conectado vía intravenosa. Y lo inyecto, el color rojo se extendió en la solución y unos segundos después adquirió un color traslucido.

-Tardara dos minutos en actuar, pero no podrás moverte. Me asegure que la enfermera que vino a revisarte hace unos minutos, te administrase un paralizante, lento pero imperceptible y efectivo.

La sorpresa se reflejo en sus facciones cuando tuvo un burdo intento de mover uno de los dedos de su mano al descubierto.

Los pitidos de la maquina aún seguían constantes aun no anunciaban la muerte. Miro su reloj, el tic tac de las manecillas eran audibles, casi ensordecedoras y cuando quedaron unos segundos se acercó a él.

-Es tu fármaco, el que le administrabas a Itachi, pero más potente-le informo- Es mi pago por el apellido Uchiha.

Y el pitido largo y constante de la maquina anuncio la muerte de su padre, de Fukuga Uchiha.

* * *

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches** estoy aquí con la actualización. Al fanfic no le quedan muchos capítulos para llegar su final así que espero su apoyo e interés.

¿Qué les parece lo que hizo Sasuke? ¿Volverán a verse Sasuke y Sakura?

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sayo**

 **¿Comentarios/opiniones?**


	30. Chapter 30: ¿Es lo correcto?

**Capítulo 30: ¿Es lo correcto?**

 **Sakura Pov**

Y una vez en Japón no tuvo ni una sola duda de al lugar donde tenía que ir. El lugar donde había comenzado todo para ellos, donde habían creado tantos recuerdos que al mismo tiempo parecían evaporarse con el pasar de los días. No sabía si era por protección o por miedo el hecho es que, a pesar de todo, ella quería volver a verle.

—¿Estarás bien? —le pregunto Gaara mostrándose reticente a la idea de que ella y Sasuke volvieran a verse.

Se bajo del coche y dio una vuelta hasta colocarse en la ventana del conductor.

—Se que hubiese sido feliz contigo—comento acercando su mano hacia su mejilla— Se que, si no hubieses desaparecido de mi vida, que, si ambos nos hubiésemos preocupado por volver a vernos, estaríamos juntos—añadió.

—Aun no es tarde—le recordó.

—Si, lo sé—admitió.

Ella podía volver al coche, podía irse de ese sitio con Gaara y empezar de cero. Pero también tenía miedo, un irracional miedo de rendirse y luego con el pasar de los años reprocharse el no haber ido a verle.

—Entonces ven conmigo, recuperaremos lo perdido.

—Y aun seguiría enamorada de el— reconoció e intento irse, pero la detuvo del brazo.

—No te merece Sakura—insistió.

— ¿Y crees que yo a él sí?, no sabes lo que ha pasado entre nosotros yo también cometí graves errores. Y aunque sea tarde, me he dado cuenta y él debe saberlo.

—Lo siento—dijo soltándola— Pero no puedo desearte lo mejor —y puso el coche en marcha.

—Y lo entiendo y gracias—susurro antes de verle marchar.

Las rejas estaban cerradas pero los guardaespaldas de Sasuke seguían allí. En el puesto de control había un hombre que al verla embozo una sonrisa.

—Nadie me había avisado de que vendría— le dijo acercándose, pero aun sin abrirle.

—Tego que entrar—demando—Se que está ahí adentro.

—No tengo la menor idea de que me habla—mintió el hombre.

Su tonta sonrisa y su mirada lasciva hacia ella no pasaban desapercibida.

Sabía que insistir no serviría para nada, así que simplemente saco su móvil y llamo a Sasuke. No lo había hecho antes porque no sabía si le contestaria pero una vez allí ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Uno, dos, tres tonos y entonces comunico.

— ¿Ya ha pasado un mes? —le pregunto su ronca voz por la otra línea.

Un sentimiento de alivio y nerviosismo la recorrió hasta la medula. Su voz siempre podía causarle diversos síntomas.

—He contado los días tanto como tú, así que déjame entrar—le pidió.

—Casi ochos meses—comento.

—Superamos los 183 días—dijo recordando su estancia allí—Así que déjame pasar—volvió a pedir.

Pero no hubo respuesta, solo se cortó la llamada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

¿Le había encontrado ella? ¿O simplemente había dio allí para que lo buscara? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta y tampoco tenía ya importancia.

El funeral de Fukuga seria anunciado en unas horas en la televisión, en la prensa digital y en los periódicos. En los programas de cotilleo jugarían a deducir, cuál de los dos se quedaría con todo y cual relegando a la sombra al otro. El mundo era si, en un instante anunciaban su muerte y en el otro salían los trapos sucios de la familia olvidando lo primero.

Y de acuerdo, estaba conforme con ello, el no necesitaba la compasión de nadie en el día de su muerte y Fukuga aun menos. Pero tampoco quería lo que el estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y era la total apatía por su padre ahora muerto.

Se pregunto si al tener hijos seria como Fukuga o si ellos, aunque él no lo fuera, lo tratarían de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo, el apellido Uchiha estaba maldito y no podía esperar nada bueno.

Nada tan bueno como Sakura.

Sus demonios internos estaban en lucha y el cómo siempre seguiría a su egoísmo.

Salió de la villa sin prisa y camino todo el trayecto hasta las rejas. Cada paso que daba era uno lleno de egoísmo y otro lleno reproche. Cada paso que daba su objetivo estaba cumplido y por fin la tendría a ella. El otro le decía ser un monstruo y continuar de largo cuando las puertas se abrieran.

 _Uno paso con ella otro paso sin ella._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

No había perdido la esperanza cuando le colgó más si había sentido tristeza. Él no quería verla y ella iba a insistir porque lo hiciera.

Pero para cuando su décimo burdo intento de que el de seguridad la dejase pasar, a pesar de sus vejatorias respuestas, pudo verle caminar hacia ella.

El corazón se le desboco, el aire se le hizo escaso y apretó sus puños conteniendo la emoción, quería incluso llorar.

—Sasuke—pronuncio cuando le vio frente a ella.

—Ve a traer mi coche—ordeno Sasuke al vigilante y este se fue rápidamente.

Estaba vestido con un traje negro, con el pelo perfectamente peinado su aspecto era reluciente, aunque tenía grandes ojeras.

—Fukuga ha muerto y tengo que ir a su funeral—le informo tomándola por sorpresa.

—Por Kami—susurro— ¿cuándo ocurrió?, es decir ¿cómo estás? —le pregunto aun a sabiendas de la poca relación con su padre.

—No necesito que precisamente tú, preguntes algo así— añadió tosco.

—Entiendo—dijo incomoda—Supongo que tampoco querrás que te acompañe, te esperare aquí—le comento abriéndose paso, pero su mano la retuvo.

El no dijo nada y ella tampoco, solo se quedaron así unos minutos y lo comprendió ninguno de los dos quería estar solo.

—Si aun guardas ropa mía, iré a cambiarme te acompañare—dijo soltado su agarre.

 **.**

 **.**

Minutos después estaban en el coche camino al cementerio. Ninguno de los dos conducía, estaban en la parte trasera. Le vio presionar un botón y un cristal velado les separo de la parte del conductor.

Sus intensos ojos negros se fijaron en ella y simplemente tomo su rostro con una mano.

— ¿Por qué has venido? —la interrogo.

—Estaba preocupada por ti—reconoció.

— ¿Nada más?

Su mano se deslizo por una de sus piernas, estaban frías y enseguida dio un pequeño salto hasta que se acostumbró.

—Necesitamos hablar, al menos una vez más— sugirió y el la empujo.

Se coloco ahorcajadas sobre su cuerpo, pero sin apoyar su peso, solo acerco su rostro y con un jalón seco termino de subirle la falda del vestido.

—Necesito de ti mucho más que hablar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

No había escuchado a sus reproches, no había escuchado a su conciencia que por vergüenza le pedía que se alejara de ella.

Simplemente la quería allí entre sus brazos y estar dentro de ella.

—Ha sido casi una eternidad— susurro su cerezo y el abrió sus piernas.

La respiración de Sakura comenzó a ser cada vez mas acelerada y cuando su mano bajo a su intimidad estaba completamente mojada y dispuesta para él.

Tiro de sus bragas y se deshizo de ellas, se acomodaron y entonces la penetro. No hubo preliminares no hubo besos solo el en su interior y ella recibiéndole.

Cada estocada le llenaba de placer, le recomponía y le hacia olvidar todo menos a ella.

—Te echado de menos— continuo, con sus ojos vidriosos de placer— pero si me tomas hoy será para siempre Sasuke— y cerró los ojos rindiéndose al placer.

—Ni, aunque quisieras, podrías escapar de mí.

El la beso, se apodero de sus labios y los succiono como si fuera la mas sabrosa de las mieles. Ella era la única miel que no odiaba, la única que le hacía volver a ansiar más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para cuando llegaron al cementerio se habían acomodado las ropas y se bajaron del coche, el la cogió de la mano.

Durante la caminata los de seguridad impedían que la prensa se les echase encima, pero notaba los incontables flashes que les sacaban fotos. Atrajo más a Sakura para sí mismo y llegaron junto al ataúd.

Era algo íntimo, solo estaban los mas allegados a los Uchiha, por no decir que se trababa solo de accionistas interesados en su futuro y algún que otro político por apariencia.

Itachi estaba al otro lado junto a la mejor amiga de Sakura, pero estas no se saludaron.

Irónico, ambos hermanos presentaban a la sociedad a sus respectivas parejas justo el día de la muerte de Fukuga.

 _Era como si por fin pudiesen respirar la libertad. Aunque sus manos ahora, fueran las de un asesino._

* * *

 **Buenas a todas/os** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, cada vez va quedando menos para el final. Espero que disfruten y me digan que van pensando de todo lo que ha pasado con estos dos.

 **¿Sasuke se tortura de mas?**

 **¿Tendran una conversacion sincera una vez acabe el entierro?**

 **¿Que pasara con Ino y Sakura?**

 **Mención especial para:**

 **saynah1:** Hola mi querida saynah sé que has esperado mucho y gracias por apoyarme. Disfruta y después coméntame cualquier duda.

 **Lawliett:** Que puedo decirte supongo que lo más corto es más bueno, no lo sé, pero gracias por considerar de esa forma mi fic, de verdad. Y también por tu comentario. Disfruta del capítulo.

 **Tsuki Uchiha:** Bienvenida y me siento alagada de que sea mi historia la que ha hecho que vuelvas engancharte a un fic. Muchas gracias.

 **Muchas gracias por las visitas y por el apoyo intentare subir los capítulos lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **Sayo**


	31. Capítulo 31: Vidas

**Capítulo 31: Vidas**

 **Sakura Pov**

No parecía ser precisamente el mejor lugar, ni el momento para que tanto ellas como ellos se encontraran y hablaran, más bien eran ellas las que invadían una conversación que debería ser solo de hermanos.

—Sera mejor que me vaya—anuncio levantándose del comedor—Esperare arriba.

El tener a Ino frente a ella, con Itachi a su lado sujetándole de la mano era algo que realmente le chocaba e incluso la hería. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese enamorado de manera tan profunda y ella no lo supiera?

—Te echo de menos—escucho salir de los labios de la rubia.

Y una sola mirada basto y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes; dolor, ira, traición, todo ello emergiendo en forma líquida.

Y es que cada parpadeo que le despejaba la vista le dejaba ver a su mejor amiga en la misma posición.

Amabas sentían lo mismo y ella estaba siendo una hipócrita y lo sabía, aunque intentase evitar confesarlo.

—No es el momento—susurro tratando de contener el llanto.

—Voy a estar bien Sakura, soy feliz—insistió.

A pesar de la presencia de ambos Uchiha y de su negativa a dialogar no se escuchó ningún sonido en aquella sala, no hasta que hablo después de un largo silencio.

—Júrame que la cuidaras—demando limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y mirando fijamente al Uchiha mayor.

El mencionado la miro sin cambiar su seria expresión, pensó que claramente la ignoraría, pero el susodicho se puso de pie alegando algo que realmente nunca hubiese esperado.

—Encadenado antes y libre ahora mi elección sigue siendo ella.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron aún más de lágrimas e incluso un débil sollozo lleno la estancia al taparse la boca con las manos.

Ella era el último obstáculo para su relación, lo veía claramente.

—No soy nadie para decidir a quién ames—dijo conteniendo la emoción— Pero sé que soy alguien importante para tu vida, al igual que lo eres para mí. Así que, si esta es tu decisión, el también será importante para mí.

La rubia no tardo ni un segundo y corrió todo lo rápido que le permitió la gran mesa donde estaban sentados y la abrazo.

Y ella le correspondió, su corazón jamás estaría completo si perdiese a Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Era la primera vez que presenciaba una escena como aquella, de hecho, no tenía ni la menor idea de que tales sentimientos estuvieran en conflicto dentro de la peli rosa y tuvieran que ver con Itachi y la mejor amiga de esta. Aunque por suerte para ellas sus heridas podrían sanar fácilmente, las de él, tal vez nunca.

—Sígueme—le pidió al mirar a Itachi.

Al salir del salón toda la emoción que había inundado el ambiente con ambas mujeres se esfumo y se convirtió en algo más sombrío que se notó claramente en su rostro.

Una vez en el despacho, saco dos vasos de cristal y los lleno con whisky ofreciéndole uno de ellos al mayor.

— ¿Alguna recomendación para brindar? —cuestiono.

—Por qué lo demonios que hemos creado mueran hoy—dijo antes de tomarse la bebida un trago— ¿Se lo contaras?

—Sera mi mujer, por supuesto que sabrá que mate a mi propio padre.

—Tuvo una muerte benevolente, no deberías culparte—añadió dejando el vaso sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Has acabado con la medicación?

—Aunque el maldito me dejo bien jodido, por suerte el tratamiento suaviza el dolor y podre tener una larga vida.

—Bien—añadió—a partir de mañana esta propiedad será vendida al igual que todas sus posesiones, también me encargare de deshacerme de todas sus organizaciones privadas y…

—Yo me encargare—le corto—Ya has hecho suficiente.

—Sera mejor que no intentes usar esa mierda de la compasión—le advirtió.

El tener una conversación tan fluida en la que no incluyese puyas e insultos era una cosa, pero que intentara compadecerle era otro asunto.

—Jamás, pero has acabado con mi demonio y tengo todo lo que necesito, ahora es tu turno y lo sabes, ya me he cansado de huir, además me divertirá que toda la prensa hable sobre cómo te he ganado y vendido todo.

Sus ojos se posaron en el pelinegro, jamás lo había considerado un hermano o familia, no hasta el segundo en que vio la vida de Fukuga irse ante sus ojos. Eran los últimos Uchiha.

—Como quieras—acepto y salió de la habitación.

 _No tenía nada más que decirle, puede que en un futuro sí, solo que ahora no._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Cuando Itachi y Sasuke hicieron acto de presencia de nuevo, la parejita se fue dejándolos solos.

—Me alegra ver más acercamiento con tu hermano—añadió para cubrir el silencio.

—Supongo que podría llamarlo así—contesto acercándose a ella.

No retrocedió, todo lo contrario, dejo que sus brazos la envolvieran, a pesar de que estaba temblando, casi entrando en un ataque de pánico, le correspondió no era el momento de ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? —le pregunto con voz vacía.

—No es eso, es solo que tengo tantos sentimientos a flor de piel, yo... Estoy a punto de derrumbarme Sasuke y me necesitas, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, puedo verlo tu mirada y no sé cómo poder ayudarte si decides no contármelo.

La conversación con Ino, aunque corta había consumido lo poco que la mantenía en pie.

— ¿Por qué crees que no te lo contare? — Pregunto abrazándola más fuerte.

—Porque no sé si aun sigues sin perdonarme—confeso—No sé si daremos ese paso tan importante que necesitamos si realmente queremos estar juntos.

Quería estar con Sasuke lo sabía, pero ella había hecho que se cerrara de nuevo, que no quisiera confiarle sus miedos.

—Yo soy quien más tiene que ser perdonado Sakura, yo soy el que más pecados carga y no sé si mereces tener a tu lado alguien así—dijo alejándola, pero ella le sujeto de la mano.

—Yo soy la que decide que aceptare o no de ti—alego.

—Le mate, fui hasta su habitación y le inyecte el mismo veneno que durante años suministro a Itachi.

No lo esperaba, soltó su mano y retrocedió varios pasos hasta estar lo más alejada que pudo de él.

—Se acabaron los secretos para los dos Sakura, esto es lo que soy.

— ¿Envenenaba a su propio hijo? ¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Porque prefería vivir 10 años más acosta de la vida de su primogénito.

— ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

—Siempre lo supe, durante años solo miré hacia otro lado, hasta que tuve algo que proteger.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que era la solución?

—A una persona como a Fukuga solo se le podía detener de esa manera.

Las preguntas solo salían de forma automática, era como si su mente intentara buscar una justificación lo suficientemente coherente para entender lo que Sasuke acababa de contarle.

—No puedo decir que lo entiendo Sasuke, no puedo decir que haría lo mismo, eso sería mentirte y tampoco voy a decir que no me sorprende, porque si lo hace, él era tu padre.

— ¿Pero? —pregunto levantado una ceja.

—Pero solo fue un padre biológico y al parecer nunca uno real.

— ¿Pero? —reitero con más vehemencia.

—Un ser humano al fin y acabo y por ello, pido que te entregues—susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

 **Buenas noches** desde donde estoy, siento mucho la larga espera, pero de nuevo estoy actualizando. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Agradecimientos especiales para:**

 **Melisa xD**

 **Harupaz**

 **Marcelarodriguez1390**

 **También muchas gracias a todas/os las/os personas que han decidido seguirme y las que han apoyado el fic todo este tiempo. Nos vemos en la conti.**

 **Sayo**

* * *

 **¿Qué piensan sobre lo que acaba de pedirle Sakura a Sasuke?**


	32. Capitulo 32: Sueltalo todo

**Capítulo 32: Suéltalo todo.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

¿Entregarse? Esa idea no había surcado por su mente ni siquiera por un instante. Y no había algo mas aterrador que un asesino que no sintiese remordimientos al quitar una vida. Lo entendía, eso era lo que ella había visto en él.

—No hay pruebas ni testigos, aun si me entregara y confesara y causara un revuelo quedaría absuelto—comento apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla del comedor.

Era la simple y llana verdad, no podía perder el tiempo en darle el gusto de verle entregarse y fingir ser mas humano, el era como era y asumiría sus pecados y sus angustias a su manera.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que acepte que mataste a tu padre sin más?

— Yo jamás obligo a nada Sakura, estoy mostrándote lo que hay, lo tomas o lo dejas. No puedo fingir que soy un hombre cualquiera con el que has tenido una aventura y que no tiene ninguna atadura del pasado.

—No estamos hablando de una relación pasada o turbulenta en la que hayas tenido un hijo y peleado por su custodia. Estamos hablando de quitar vida y lo que al parecer a ti no te importa. ¿No lo ves?

No pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa amarga, por alguna extraña razón en su interior creía que precisamente ella podría entenderle sin darle detalles, sin justificaciones.

—Necesito entenderlo Sasuke—le abordo con voz suplicante— Necesito que me digas la razón.

— ¿Es lo que quieres?

Calibro si realmente era necesario, si el contarle de una vez por todas su pasado, ayudaría en algo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo "pido que te entregues "y lo sabía, habían sido como una puñalada para el y al mismo tiempo el uso de una falsa moral por parte de ella.

Fukuga, ese hombre había torturado a su hijo mayor y a saber que más monstruosidades había hecho con Sasuke. Era imposible que hubiese algún buen sentimiento hacia ese hombre por parte de Sasuke.

— Si.

Podía haberse callado, podía haberse acercado a el y decirle que lo entendía y no volver hablar del tema, pero temía por el pelinegro. Ella le amaba y el cagar con un peso tan grande como el que había echado a sus hombros, era algo que no podía hacer el solo y menos callarlo para siempre.

Tenia que arrinconarlo, hacerle hablar y tal vez y solo tal vez, daría el primer paso. Y es que, aunque le había aterrorizado la noticia, su única preocupación ahora era ver si Sasuke, ese hombre que le había mostrado durante todos esos meses en la villa, seguía allí existiendo y no se había extinguido para siempre, encerrado en un papel que le había tocado asumir a la fuerza.

—Estaba enfermo, le quedaban unos dos años a lo sumo, podrías haber esperado—insistió.

Sus ojos negros la miraron con intensidad, casi la atravesaron y parecían relampaguear con cierto recelo.

— El odio no solo consume aquello que te causa angustia, también te consume a ti mismo. Cuando eres pequeño no lo entiendes, no alcanzas al comprender como es que las personas que te rodean no solo sienten apatía por ti, si no que te hacen creer que, si tu existencia no les es útil, solo eres escoria, y otras tantas a pesar de tu utilidad, por el simple placer de aliviar sus angustias te conviertes en su saco descarga. Te han dado la vida, tienen el derecho a usarte como les convenga, están en su convencimiento de que debes agradecerles día a día por todo aquello que te dan.

—Eso no es justo—añadió la oji jade.

—Creí ser el único—continuo—Ese ser especial lleno de sufrimiento y en quién los dioses se cebaban, hasta que llegué al internado. Solo era un niño rico más al que sus padres habían jodido. Y era de mi elección crecer siendo frágil y me negué.

— ¿Qué era lo que te hacia?

— Cuando ya no sientes dolor porque las palizas son incontables, llegan los chantajes emocionales. El único chantaje posible, era Mikoto, nuestra madre.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escucharlo.

—Recuerdo como la introdujo a las drogas, una de las sirvientas ponía un somnífero en su vaso y luego le inyectaban en vena lo demás. Nos obligaba a sentarnos en un comedor como este para presenciarlo. Era para demostrarnos que, si algún día nos revelábamos, terminaríamos igual de indefensos y de paso acabaría con la vida de ella. Era una mujer hermosa, alegre, que no tardo en convertirse también en un monstruo y acabar con su vida.

— ¿Eso paso antes o después de ir al internado?

Quería caminar hacia él, abrazarle para seguir escuchándole, pero sabía que no lo tomaría demasiado bien.

—Fui al internado dos años después de su muerte, a la edad de 6 años y cuando volví convencido de mi nueva fuerza, lo que no me esperaba era que a mi regreso me recordaran que aun no estaba al nivel de Fukuga.

—Itachi, el volvió antes que tú.

—Cuando nos tuvimos frente a frente ninguno de los dos quería mostrar debilidad, por lo que ninguno intercedió por el otro. El se convirtió en un objeto de experimento y yo en un cómplice silencioso. Mire hacia otro lado, olvide la muerte de mi madre, olvide a mi hermano y las torturas de mi padre. Y planee mi forma de escape, esperando en silencio a poder ejecutarlo.

— ¿Por eso trabajabas con el a pesar de ser independiente?

El que Sasuke se mantuviera en contacto con Orochimaru, tenia ahora mucho mas sentido para ella, era también socio de su padre, una pieza clave en la investigación.

—Mantener a tus enemigos cerca es lo primordial—agrego casi leyendo su mente.

— ¿De verdad desde el principio tu objetivo fue matarlo?

—No—respondió con firmeza—No hasta que descubrí que a pesar de que la existencia de ese ser seria acortada, estaba empeñado en torturar a mas gente para salvarse. Itachi no fue el único, se habían llevado a cabo diversos experimentos mucho antes, que habían resultado fallidos por falta de compatibilidad y porque no decir por la búsqueda de una imposible cura para algo tan mortal. Y cuando decidió extenderse a niveles como lo eran el usar a tu padre, fue el colmo. Solo su muerte podía suponer una herencia de sus propiedades, la única manera de parar por orden directa todo.

— Su vida suponía el sufrimiento y la muerte de otras, no había otra salida—concluyo.

Se sintió culpable, ella no había podido hacer nada por la gente que estaba en las clínicas recibiendo aquel fármaco. Sasuke había liberado a todos, aunque sus motivos aparentes fueran egoístas y por venganza, el único que se había atrevido a erradicar un claro mal, había sido él.

—Itachi se encargará de hacerlo desaparecer todo, tu deberías de ponerte en contacto con tu padre, será un alivio para el no tener que estar involucrado nunca más.

Con pasos lentos camino hasta el, su mirada no era precisamente de bienvenida, pero no le importaba.

— ¿Estas bien? —murmuro con voz rota acercando una mano a su mejilla.

—Solo hay una cosa que deseo saber en este momento Sakura…

—Calla—le ordeno.

Su mirada se había llenado de una clara impaciencia y su ceja levantada al sentirse ofendido era una señal de que no estaba para rodeos, pero el caso es que ella tampoco.

—Me prometiste en ese coche que no me dejarías ir, demuéstralo—dijo acortando las distancias y le beso.

Fue suave, deleitante y abrazador algo delicado y porque no abrumador. Era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmarle su unión.

—Salgamos de aquí— le dijo una vez separados,ella asintio.

Caminaron, salieron de la villa y se detuvieron tras las rejas, esas que les habían separado horas antes, cuando había llegado allí con el corazón en la mano. Pero las mismas que guardaban el lugar en el que tanto habían vivido.

Sasuke y ella tenían mucho de que hablar, pero era suficiente dolor por hoy, al menos para él.

—Necesito tu compañía, hay algo que debo hacer-anuncio.

 _Era el momento de perdonar y ser perdonada._

* * *

 **Hola a todas/os, el escribir estos últimos capítulos me esta matando, no se si logro trasmitir todo aquello que sienten los personajes, pero de verdad que ese proceso de aceptación y perdón de Sasuke y Sakura me llega.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que estén disfrutando, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Ya queda menos para el final.**

 **Muchas gracias por las lecturas.  
**

 **Sayo**

* * *

 **¿Que piensan sobre lo que hizo Sasuke?  
**

 **¿Sakura hizo bien en aceptarlo?**


	33. Capítulo 33: Aire

**Capítulo 33: Aire**

 **Sakura Pov**

Allí agarrada de la mano de Sasuke se sentía más fuerte, pero la espera no dejaba de parecerle eterna. Los había convocado a ambos, a las dos únicas personas con las que aún no había dado el paso de hablar.

Primero llego Sai, Sasuke y él se saludaron con una leve reverencia y para cuando le toco el turno a ella, solo se miraron y ninguno de los dos parecía querer ser el primero en decir una palabra, así que opto por ser ella.

—Hola— dijo sin más.

—Es bueno saber que estas bien—contesto él.

Claramente estaba dolido, el retintín que caracterizaba al pelinegro cuando estaba herido, se había paseado por cada silaba.

—Lo estoy—añadió.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de su padre, se sentaron en el comedor, Sasuke a su lado y Sai al otro lado de la mesa sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de ella.

—Está claro que tienes prioridades—comento al ver sus manos enlazadas.

—No vayas por ahí—le advirtió.

— ¿Y por donde puedo ir Sakura? Adelante dímelo, para evitar que te sientas traicionada y huyas de nuevo.

—No es tan sencillo Sai, no hui.

—Oh si, lo hiciste, siempre lo has hecho. Cada maldito momento de tu vida en el que las cosas se han puesto difíciles te has ido y dejado a los demás en la mierda. Y esta vez no vas a salir de esta casa sin escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir.

—Di lo que tengas que decir—asumió—pero eres tú quien decidía ocultármelo todo.

—Cuando tu madre murió me tenías a mí y a tu padre, por el no hablare, pero joder, Ino y yo estábamos allí para ti. ¿Pero qué decidiste? marcharte, cortar tus lazos con nosotros, ella solo te tenia a ti como amiga ¿pensaste en cómo se sintió cuando perdió a su mejor amiga? ¿y yo? .Perdí a mi hermana, vi a mi familia pelearse por una herencia que yo no quería y me obligaron a enfocar mi vida en base a ser el heredero. Pero lo dejamos correr, a pesar de nuestras propias mierdas te visitamos, fingimos estar bien por ti y para ti, para que volvieras a nuestras vidas. Pero no fue suficiente, al primer fallo que notaste, nos alejaste y nos traicionaste. Así que no tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme nada.

—Es suficiente Sai—anuncio la llegada de su padre.

—Si, desde luego que he terminado—dijo este y se levantó de la silla.

Miro a Sasuke y se levanto dispuesta a ir a por Sai, ella había ido allí para solucionarlo, no para empeorarlo.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta que logro alcanzarlo e intento retenerlo, pero este se soltó de su agarre.

—Sera mejor que me dejes solo—le pidió con ira contenida.

Si no actuaba como debía las cosas no mejorarían, lo sabía así que respiro hondo y hablo.

— Estaba perdida—le confeso— de vez en cuando venían pensamientos a mí de que pasaría si los perdiese a ustedes también y el dolor me consumía. Así que si, decidí irme, pensé que si me alejaba que si les perdida amor y algún día les llegaba a pasar algo no dolería tanto. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo absurdo de mi pensamiento y quería volver, solo que no sabia como. Es decir, no sabia como afrontar lo tuyo con Ino, no había estado allí para ustedes. Y luego no hablamos del tema cuando volví, solo hable de mis problemas, me enfoque en buscar una estúpida venganza que más bien use para olvidar la realidad, para olvidar que había sido yo misma quien había arruinado todo aquello que valía la pena conservar.

—Y te apoyé—le reprocho—decidí dejar en el pasado todo e ir contra ese hombre que esta ahora mismo en el comedor, para luego descubrir que no era lo que tu creías. Y que una vez más habías tomado la peor opción.

—Nadie es como yo creía, yo no soy como yo creía—recalco— Me creía leal a ti a Ino, pero les falle durante años.

—Y no supiste perdonar nuestros fallos—puntualizo—Ni siquiera querías escucharme.

Podía casi palpar el dolor que desprendían todas y cada una de las palabras de Sai y eso la hería profundamente.

—Lo sé—admitió—y por eso estoy aquí Sai, para disculparme, para suplicarte que me perdones en todo lo que te he fallado como amiga, como prima, como hermana, como familia.

—Hay algo que debes entender—dijo acercándose a ella— necesitas parar de destruirlo todo, yo, Ino, Sasuke, tu padre o un día lo perderás todo y yo no estaré allí.

—Estoy en ello Sai, voy paso a paso.

Pero no era tan fácil como el se creía, con Sai, con Ino, e incluso con Sasuke era otro asunto, pero con su padre, el realmente si le había fallado no solo como persona si no como padre.

—¿Ya has hablado con ella? —le pregunto haciendo referencia a la rubia.

—Si, ella es menos dura que tu—le reprocho— ¿podrías volver al salón? quiero que estés presente.

Para su sorpresa, la tomo de la mano y la llevo en dirección al comedor, cuando llegaron Sasuke y su padre estaban en silencio sin decir ni una palabra.

Ella realizo una reverencia a su padre a modo de saludo y tanto Sai como ella volvieron a sus respectivos puestos en la mesa.

Ella al lado de Sasuke, Sai frente a ellos y su padre presidiendo la mesa.

No sabia ni como empezar y de hecho no quería que su voz se volviera temblorosa y difícil de escuchar, porque lo que tenía por decir necesitaba que se entendiera a la perfección.

—He cometido muchos errores—dijo mirando primero a su primo—le he fallado a quienes me han siempre tendido la mano y por ello quiero una vez más disculparme contigo Sai.

Durante unos segundos volvió a mantener el silencio, meditando como continuar y sintió la mano de Sasuke sujetando la suya bajo la mesa. Eso le dio más fuerzas para soltarlo todo.

—No sé cuánto tiempo tardare en enmendarlo todo y sé que no será fácil, pero desde luego quiero continuar siendo parte de tu vida querido primo. En cuanto a ti padre—prosiguió y le miro— Llevamos la misma sangre, pero desde luego no es algo que cree vínculos para siempre. Ambos sabemos el tipo de relación inexistente que tuvimos, incluso antes de la muerte de mamá, no solo por tu parte si no también por la mía y ello empeoro tras su partida. No te culpo, no siento ni odio ni rencor hacia ti, pero lo que no puedo perdonar es el tamaño de tu ambición, la cual le costo no solo tu lealtad a alguien que solo deseaba y hacia el mal, si no también muchas vidas incluidas la mía. Por suerte para mí, para los que me quieren estoy viva y esa oportunidad no la voy a desaprovechar odiándote. Tú serás tu propio juez no soy yo quien debe castigarte.

Acto seguido se levanto de la silla y Sasuke también se puso de pie junto a ella. Le miro, miro a los ojos a su padre y el simplemente agacho la vista y en cierto modo lo agradeció, no deseaba mas enfrentamientos absurdos. Porque tanto el como ella sabían que no había nada mas que decir.

— Ahora, no lo solo he venido para decir esto si no para presentar formalmente mi relación con Sasuke, pase lo que pase lo apoyare y espero dejarlo bien claro.

—Oído—respondió Sai con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias—añadió correspondiendo a su gesto.

Miro una vez mas a su padre antes de dirigirse a la salida, su primo los acompaño hasta la puerta y Sasuke le dijo que la esperaría en el coche, ella sabía que quería dejarle un momento a solas con Sai y lo agradeció. Aun no se creía que el Uchiha fuera tan tierno en ciertos momentos.

— ¿Algún día le perdonaras?

La pregunta resonó en su interior y se mantuvo callada por unos segundos.

—Como yo, él también debe primero enmendar sus errores, pero cambiemos de tema— le forzó— ahora tu tienes que preocuparte por otros asuntos ¿no?

—¿Cómo confesar a toda mi familia que quiero tener un novio sin tener que esconderlo?

—Si, es un buen paso para empezar—añadió satisfecha.

—Cuídate prima y recuerda que siempre estaré aquí.

—Lo sé— añadió segura de ello.

 _Era una mujer muy afortunada._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Lo comprendió.

Para Sakura había sido un día realmente largo y parecía que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Lo supo cuando llegaron al hotel. Habían optado por ir allí debido a que todas sus antiguas localizaciones se encontraban vigiladas por reporteros buscando su gran primicia. Y podrían haber entrado solo tenia que haber usado unos cuantos guardaespaldas, pero simplemente no deseaba hacerles pasar por eso en este momento, a ninguno de los dos.

—Ven a la ducha—le pidió.

Desde hacía dos horas la peli rosa se había sentado en un sofá individual, situado en una esquina de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

¿El? Había optado por darle su espacio y dejarla sola matando el tiempo en la cinta de correr del gimnasio para huéspedes, pero cuando volvió y vio que seguía allí, fue incapaz de mantenerse al margen.

—Solo si prometes no atacarme—contesto con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que no llego a eso grades ojos verdes que tantas oportunidades había tenido para admirar.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Era una de esas pocas veces en su vida en las que él, Sasuke Uchiha temía la respuesta.

— Podemos simplemente hablar con la policía y llegar a un trato para él, podemos hacer que mi padre confiese todos sus errores y que pague un precio justo.

—No se ha abierto aún ninguna investigación—le aclaro.

—Pero ese momento llegara, ahora que mi padre no tiene la protección del tuyo muchos querrán hundirle a modo de venganza y lo sabes. Y aunque Sai heredase la empresa sigue siendo un Haruno, nada les detendrá.

Noto la clara desesperación en sus palabras, Sakura era una mujer con moralidad y principios muy claros y esto se lo había dejado más claro.

 _Su secreto, el hecho de que el matase a Fukuga, la consumiría hasta no dejar rastro de la mujer que él había conocido._

* * *

 **Buenas días/tardes o noches, este fic es muy especial para mi así que estoy tardando demasiado en subir capítulos porque quiero darle un digno final.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

 **Gracias por leerme y espero sus opiniones.**

 **Sayo**


	34. Capítulo 34: Sumergidos

**Capítulo 34: Sumergidos**

 **Sakura Pov**

Cuando estiro su mano agarrando de la de Sasuke, pudo notar como temblaba la suya propia. Cuando se puso de pie y la atrajo a su pecho, también su cuerpo parecía debilitado. Pero solo fue hasta que sintió su calor. Una vez estuvo en los brazos del Uchiha toda ella al menos en su interior, parecía estar sumergida en un manto de tranquilidad.

—He cambiado de opinión—le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos—puedes atacarme.

Vio como los ojos azabaches de Sasuke relucieron y la cargo en brazos hasta la ducha.

Ella le sonrió cuando la dejo recostada en la pared de piedra justo debajo del grifo.

Él situado frente a ella, cerro la mampara y comenzó a desvestirse.

Tenía esa aura que otras veces sentía en él, casi primitivo y desesperado y no dudo en lanzarse a ella.

Se deshizo de cualquier prenda que cubriera lo mas ínfimo de su piel sin ningún reparo y atrapo sus labios en un beso salvaje.

No dudo, solo le correspondió con la misma pasión. Lo sabía, ambos necesitaban el uno del otro, ambos necesitaban desahogarse y al mismo tiempo reafirmar que sus lazos no se romperían.

No valían palabras, solo sus cuerpos acariciando, apretando y sintiendo el rose de sus pieles con intensidad.

El agua comenzó a caer, era fría, lo sintió cuando su cuerpo soltó un gemido debido a la nueva sensación. Sasuke pego su cuerpo aun mas a ella si eso era posible conservando el calor de ambos.

Barrio con besos su cuello, su clavícula, su canalillo, sus pechos y siguió el camino por su vientre.

—Agárrate—le ordeno.

Le miro con fuego encendido en sus iris y se sujetó en los hombros del pelinegro cuando abrió sus piernas, la elevo unos centímetros del suelo y bajo hasta su intimidad.

El agua seguía cayendo ya no sentía si era fría o caliente, así que solo estiro su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que de su garganta salieran gemidos que le eran imposible de controlar.

Gemidos que continuaron hasta que sintió su cuerpo contraerse y explotar.

—Aún no he acabado contigo—le anuncio cuando la dejo de nuevo en el suelo y corto el agua.

Ella bajo su vista a la intimida de Sasuke y se relamió los labios.

—Yo también debo compensarte—añadió antes de ponerse de rodillas.

Sujeto su miembro entre sus dedos y lo acerco a su boca. Una sola lamida basto para escuchar un gruñido de Sasuke y eso la alentó aún más.

Estaba duro, se había estado conteniendo y ella quería llevarlo al borde del desquició. Así que lo introdujo en su boca y agarro sus glúteos.

Cuanto más succionaba y cuando más entraba y salía de su boca, más sentía la respiración del pelinegro agitarse.

Así que continuo, siguió sin siquiera pensar en detenerse, absorta en complacerlo como lo había hecho él con ella.

Pero Sasuke tenia otros planes. La detuvo y ella lo saco de su boca. En un instante la hizo ponerse de pie y la coloco de cara a la pared.

Le separo sus piernas y atrajo sus caderas hacia él y sintió su duro miembro rosando su intimidad.

¿Lo siguiente?, fue el instinto de ambos tomando el control.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Después de salir de la ducha la peli rosa había caído profundamente dormida al igual que la luz del día dando paso a la noche.

Estaba agotado y de hecho deseaba acostarse allí, al lado de ella, y dormir plácidamente.

Pero de nuevo la duda lo embargaba. Tumbarse a su lado y fingir que no sabia la realidad o hacer lo que le pedía el deber.

—Desde cuando me vuelto tan jodidamente correcto—maldijo por lo bajo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al balcón que había en el salón y cerro la puerta tras él. No quería que Sakura se despertara ni que escuchara su conversación.

—Hola—dijo sin más a la persona en la otra línea.

—Todo ha salido mejor de lo que pensábamos—comento.

La voz del rubio no sonaba con esa alegría que le caracterizaba mas bien era una especie de alivio momentáneo.

—Sakura está preocupada por lo que pueda ocurrir con su padre, necesito que te encargues de investigar si alguien ha comenzando a mover los hilos.

—De hecho, quería hablarte sobre eso, esta misma tarde el padre de Sakura ha realizado una reunión en secreto con la fiscalía, le han garantizado un buen trato. No se revelarán sus delitos y tendrá una condena menor.

— ¿A cambio de qué?

—La disolución de la corporación como tal, hasta donde he llegado solo se mantendrá la cede central.

—Entiendo—comento pensativo.

El padre de Sakura había movido ficha cuando se habían ido esa misma tarde.

—Por suerte para los Haruno mantendrán su dinero intacto solo si dejan de ser un rival a nivel de mercado, al menos es lo que les garantizan.

—Ella quiere que me entregue—le soltó sin más.

El silencio se hizo en la línea por parte de ambos durante unos largos segundos.

— ¿Vas hacerlo? —cuestiono el rubio en tono serio.

— Si no lo hago la destruiré y si lo hago también.

— Solo tienes que decírmelo Sasuke y en caso afirmativo, prometo hacer un buen trato para ti.

Un buen trato, pensó mirando a los edificios frente a él.

Su fortuna ascendía a tal punto de poder comprar estructuras de ese tamaño, estaba acostumbrado al control y al poder. No se veía tras unas rejas cumpliendo condena como un buen ciudadano y menos por matar a su padre.

Ese ser no merecía su benevolencia hasta ese punto.

Y en cuanto a la opinión de Sakura no era tan fácil de seguir a pies juntillas. Ni algo que debía desechar a la primera.

Y como si fuera poco el no sentía realmente culpa ni arrepentimiento. Solo quería ser alguien mejor debido a peli rosa. Ella provocaba eso en él.

—Tantea el asunto con alguien de suma confianza—le pidió a sabiendas de que habría que invertir una considerable suma de dinero—las consecuencias y lo que debería asumir y comunícamelo lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo.

Una vez colgó volvió a la habitación y se metió en la cama junto a la oji jade. No había realizado tantos esfuerzos como para renunciar a ella tan fácilmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Se despertó por el molesto ruido que hacia el tono de llamada de su móvil. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la ausencia de Sasuke a su lado. Agudizo sus oídos ignorando lo demás y pudo oír claramente el agua de la ducha al caer, Sasuke seguía allí con ella.

Inmediatamente volvió a prestar atención a su móvil.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y pudo ver el nombre de Akane, la secretaria de su padre y realmente le preocupo. Su llamada nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿Señorita Haruno? —la escucho preguntar.

—Soy yo—anuncio.

—Debemos reunirnos, necesito que me diga la dirección en la que esta y me dirigiré para allá.

— ¿Sai está bien? —se apresuró a preguntar angustiada.

El junto con Ino eran los únicos que conocían su número de teléfono nuevo.

—No se trata del el, es sobre su padre.

Se imagino lo peor, puede que no sintiera el mayor de los amores por su padre, pero el hecho de perderlo le aprisionaba el corazón.

—Dígame que no está…

—Está vivo— la corto— ahora dígame la dirección—le pidió con urgencia.

—Hotel Premier Tokio Ginza, habitación 340.

—De acuerdo—le dijo justo antes de colgar.

 _Esta vivo_ , repitió mentalmente llena de alivio. Pero entonces ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Se levanto de la cama y justo se cruzo con Sasuke, le miro pesando en lo bien que lo habían pasado noche y en lo poco que había durado esa sensación de desahogo.

—Ha ocurrido algo con mi padre, Akane viene hacia aquí—le comunico—Quiero que estés presente—le pidió antes de entrar al baño.

 _Solo esperaba que las cosas no empeorasen más de lo que ya lo habían hecho._

* * *

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches, estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo. Por las lecturas que he visto hay mucha gente nueva leyendo o releyendo jajajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que les este gustando.**

 **Sayo**


End file.
